Living My Life: Harry's Beginning
by Soccerqueen237
Summary: Harry's life changes when the Dursley's take drastic measures at the beginning of Harry's sixth year summer. With that catastrophic event, it leads to a whole new dimension with a domino effect of events Dumbledore Bashing. WARNING SLASH!
1. A New Outlook on Life

**Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter 1

The New Outlook on Life

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, and the One-Who-Just-Won't-Die. He has had the worst year of his life with the Ministry bashing him at every corner and his beloved Sirius falling through the veil. That had simply destroyed his well being and well, being forced to stay at the Dursley's once again, only made his bitterness worse. He sat in the car waiting for the long and silent trip from King's Cross to end.

_Harry…_ Harry sat up straighter in the backseat. There it was again. That annoying voice that constantly played every few hours. It started that night when Sirius first fell through.

The problem with the Dursley's was that the threat made by the Order only made things worse. Much worse. The minute that he was home, he drug his trunk up to his room. He took his album, the cloak, the Marauder's Map, and all his books into the loose floorboard. That second he placed the board back down and put his trunk in front of his bed. He sat in his undersized, rotting mattress that sagged from Dudley's weight as a child. This was what it was like for him every year. Stuck in that hell hole to thrive on nothing but stale bread, soiled water, and one bathroom break a day. The floors were dusty and there were stains littering every few feet. That _**was**_ the way things were.

Vernon burst through the door and drug it right down the stairs with Dudley pulling him by the ears. Petunia turned her back and walked right through the kitchen. Vernon followed her to the backyard where a small fire was burning. Harry fell down the few steps that led to the grass. He glanced around, looking for his so-called 'Guards'. He cursed them to hell and back as Vernon threw his things into the fire. One-by-one, all of it gone. It really didn't matter to Harry, all of it was worth nothing. Just old hand-me downs from Dudley. Everything that was important to him was safely placed under the floorboards in his room.

Harry silently watched the Dursley's as they joyfully snapped his wand and threw it in the fire. What amazed him was the fact that it actually didn't burn, the wood did but not his phoenix feather. The Dursley's wouldn't even touch it, let alone try and relight the fire with it near. It amused him until they brought out Hedwig in her cage. She flapped her wings around in panic. Harry started screaming for them to stop, to not harm her. All three laughed at his cries, only to have Dudley bound and gag him. He sobbed heavily as they pulled the frightened bird from her cage and snap her neck a foot in front of his face. They took a match to her feathers and laid the burning body on the stepping stone directly in front of him. He cried until the Dursley's returned back outside to force him back into the cramped spare room. Harry sobbed and cried until way past the time the Dursley's went to bed. Thoughts ran through his mind until it stopped on a few horrible ones.

Harry stood up from his place on the floor, anger coursing through his veins. His hatred for everything Dursley and Dumbledore only fueled it more. Harry focused his hatred onto the door, most specifically the locks. He raised his hand and whispered _Alohamora_ with as focus as possible. The locks popped open silently and Harry carefully walked out into the hallway. Creeping down the stairs, avoiding the bad steps, Harry stalked out into the backyard. He sat down before the large pile of ashes with the Phoenix feather sitting delicately on top. His anger had clamed considerably by then and only then did her realize that he did wandless magic. He stared at his palm in confusion.

_Harry… Take the feather…_ Harry stood up fast, raising his hands to defend himself.

"Who's there?" He called into the darkness. No one answered his call, but it was met with silence.

_Harry… Take the Phoenix feather… Put it on your hand…_ Harry didn't know what to do, but he glanced over at the feather. If he squinted, he could make out a tiny glow that emanated around it. Harry glanced around and shrugged. It might be stupid, but what did he have to lose? He slowly walked over to the pile of ashes and wood, stopping to stare at it intently.

_Take it Harry, I promise nothing bad will happen._

Against his better judgment, Harry picked up the delicate feather and placed it on his right palm. A searing hot pain coursed through his hand and up the arm. Harry silently screamed and then it stopped just as quickly as it came. Harry gripped onto his arm in pain, but then he felt powerful. Like a dam that had just broken. A feeling of warmth and love made his head light. He brought his palm to his face to see what happened to the feather. In its place on the palm was a tattoo image of the exact feather that had been sitting there. The colors and details were exactly the same as what it originally was. He turned his hand over and gasped at the picture that lay covering the entire top of his forearm, extending to the elbow. A phoenix looking perfectly like Fawkes stretched itself along the arm. Its head lay at the center of the top of his hand. The wings spread themselves like a bracelet, wrapping all the way around the wrist. The body ended about an inch from the crevice. Lastly, the tail and its feathers curved around with the rest of the arm. The tips near the elbow were engulfed with flames.

_I'm proud of you Harry, but you still have one more thing to do before you leave._

Harry looked up from admiring the tattoo and he glanced around once more.

"What? What do you mean one more thing to do? Leave? Leave to where? I have to stay here, Dumbledore's orders." Harry sighed and shook his head. He was going insane. Like Hermione said to him in his second year, 'It's not normal to hear voices, not even a wizard'. She was right, like usual.

_You're not going insane. I promise. Trust me, when you are safely away from here, I will explain everything. Do it for Sirius, your parents, Cedric and all those others who did not deserve to die. And IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!_

"You're right! It's not my fault. It's Dumbledore's and Voldemort's! I may have made a stupid mistake, but it was never my fault. What do I need to do?" Harry stood up and looked to the sky. "I promise you this Sirius, I'll get you out of there if it is the last thing I do!"

_Good, good. Now go over to the pile of ashes where Hedwig was. I hope this works. You have to do the rest. I cannot say anymore. If it is meant to be, then it is good._

Harry walked over to the pile of ashes that once was Hedwig. He fell to his knees and thought of everything that she had done for him. Starting when Hagrid first gave her to him. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. His first friend. The tears came back in full force. He placed his right hand on the pile, it falling through to hit the stone at the bottom. Harry leaned over his hand, the tears falling onto the phoenix tattoo. All of them ran off the phoenix and into the ashes where it started to glow. He cried for his fallen companion, vowing to never love another creature as much as he did her. His sobbing stopped as the pile of ashes burst into flames. The phoenix song rang through the backyard, encompassing Harry in its soothing properties. He stared as the flames died down to reveal a white bird with black and gold tail feathers. The bird cocked its head to the side and flew over to the crying boy. He reached out a hand to pet her and she flew up to his shoulder, giving his ear a loving nip.

"Hedwig? Is that you?" The white bird trilled gleefully and launched herself into the sky. He watched in amazement at the beautiful creature that previously was his owl. "How? I though I lost you."

Hedwig flew to her companion and cocked her head to the side once again. Still kneeling down, Harry moved to stand up but stopped when Hedwig landed on his back. The sudden weight threw him forward. He tried to get up, but gave up when she pecked him in the head. He was startled when she ripped the back of his shirt to reveal his shoulder blades. Harry bit his lip when Hedwig ran a sharp talon down the back of both blades. He turned his head to see what she was doing. The scrawny boy watched in fascination as Hedwig pulled white feather from her left wing. She carefully placed it on the wound of his left shoulder. He turned his head to the right to see her do the same thing. Hedwig bent forward over the blood covered feathers to cry tears all the way to the bottom of the scratch. She did the same thing with the other shoulder blade. Flying off his back, Hedwig observed Harry as he squirmed in pain from the new addition.

Harry gasped in the air as his back burst with excruciating pain. His face scrunched together to keep himself from yelling out. It stopped after a few minutes. He gripped the cold grass beneath him before looking up to see Hedwig cocking her head from side to side. The boy stood shakily, before teetering backwards from the sudden weight on his back. He sat up again, but this time he glanced to see what it was that caused him to fall back. He almost fainted at the sight that met his eyes. Large, white wings protruded from the cuts where Hedwig scratched. They were pure white until the tip where it was a scattered color of either gold or black. He tested them out carefully before pulling one over to examine. He looked up at Hedwig who trilled excitedly.

"You did this? How?" He watched as she glided down to his shoulder where she perched proudly.

**My Harry, you have been given the gift of being turned half-phoenix, half-human. It is a gift for bringing me back. You love for me as an owl granted the possibility for us to bond as **_Animus Familiarus_**. This is why I can talk to you, but it is only temporary until we have completed the bonding process. I have to touch you in order for you to hear me. With the bond, we can talk to each other through the minds.**

"So, you mean that I brought you back to life as a phoenix because of my love for you?"

**Yes. The **_Animus Familiarus_** is a ritual that requires the ashes of the dead creature, the pure tears of a loved one, and the power of another phoenix. You were able to complete this ritual because of the feather that had bound itself to you through placing it on your wand hand. I am grateful to being able to finally talk to you. I have waited so long to have this conversation. I knew immediately when we met that I was destined to be your **_Animus Familiarus_**. Don't ask how I knew because even I don't know that answer. Now, since we have completed the first part of the bonding, we need to finish it. Also, to gather those who have been lost. The greater good has told me that you have a few more things to do before you fight Voldemort.**

"What do I need to do? What happened to the voice?"

_I am here… It is getting harder to talk to you… Go, gather you things and call Dobby. Bond with him and Winky. I'll give you the rest of the directions when that is finished. Go! There are only a few more days before we run out of time!_

"Okay, I'll hurry. Hedwig, can you take me up to my room so I can get everything done faster?" She trilled and Harry pulled in his wings just as they disappeared into the room upstairs. Harry gathered all of his things from under the floorboard and placed them on the bed. He looked down at his bare chest and chewed on his lip in thought.

"Technically I no longer have a wand. The problem is whether or not it is considered wandless magic or not. Hmm…"

_It is wandless. When your wand was burned, all that was left was the feather. Tracking charms are placed on the wood and not on the core. If they were, then everyone's magic would be traced. The core was absorbed by your magic and was replaced by a focus in your palm. _

"Good, so then I won't get caught." Harry waved his hand over a scrap of the sheet, transfiguring it into a harness that he could strap to his wings to keep them in place. He then used another piece of sheet scrap to turn it into a clean cotton shirt. It perfectly matched his eyes, making them seem even more beautiful. He used the final strip to make a pair of semi tight black jeans. The side of the left leg had a white phoenix on it. Harry whistled at his attire, but knew that it wouldn't hold for too long.

"Dobby, Winky. I need a favor." Both elves popped into the room and Dobby went ballistic. Harry put both of his hands on the bouncing elf's shoulders to calm him down. He stopped when Winky slapped him in the back of the head.

"What does Master Harry Potter Sir want?" Winky's attire was horrendous, with it being torn and dirty.

"I know this might seem bad, but I was wondering if you want to work for me?" Dobby sunk to his knees and cried. Winky had the same reaction.

"Wes are not worthy for such a kind Master." Both cried.

"Dobby, Winky, you both are very kind to me over the years and I want to return the favor by asking you to bond with me. The only thing is that I want you to call me Harry, not Master, and wear decent clothes. That's all I ask. Is this okay with you?" Both of the elves ran at Harry to hug him. Both nodded and agreed with his conditions.

"Alright, what do I have to do?" Dobby took Harry's wand hand to cut, but gasped at the tattoo. Both of the elves bowed again and mumbled about him being a powerful wizard. Harry pulled both up to stand and knelt down before them. He took his hand and placed it in Dobby's. The elf nearly collapsed, but managed to keep upright. Taking a knife, Dobby cut horizontally across the center of his palm. It went directly through the feather. Dobby then cut both his and Winky's hand the same way. Dobby placed his palm over top of Harry's. He chanted in his native tongue before being encompassed in a green light. Winky repeated the process, only to be covered with the same green light. Harry silently watched as a green light flowed over his own body. He relished in the feeling before opening his eyes again. Before him stood to human looking elves. They gaped at Harry before staring at each other.

They both looked completely different from what they were. Both stood about the height of the average eleven year old. They had smooth skin that looked exactly like a human. They had long hair that was a different color. Dobby had pitch-black while Winky had beautiful blonde. Their ears were human except for being pointed. Their eyes were an emerald green that shone slightly in the darkness. Their attire was what made them look extremely graceful. Winky wore a long emerald green dress that had a white phoenix flying from the bottom to the top. She had her hair pulled back on the sides in braids. Her clip that held the two braids back was a red phoenix. Dobby had on an emerald green tunic with a white shirt underneath. His pants were a black that had a white phoenix flying up the side. His hair was held at the base of his neck by a red phoenix clip.

"You are a very powerful wizard, Harry." Dobby bowed to him. He seemed surprised by the perfect English he spoke. "We are glad to have bonded with you. In the history of the Elvin kind, you are the first to have achieved this higher bond in thousands of years. It is said that the only other elves that were turned by a wizard, was by Merlin himself. You are an honor to serve."

"Your welcome. I must admit this is not what I imagined." Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, but calmed his features after thinking. "I need a favor from both of you. Is it okay if you take all of these belongings to Gryffindor Tower, the sixth year's dorm please. I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for tonight, but I need to keep these safe until I visit Gringotts."

"We are proud to do anything for you. Please excuse us as we should be heading back to Hogwarts. Shall we inform the Headmaster that we are no longer working for Hogwarts?" Winky curtsied at Harry before popping out with his belongings. Harry turned to Dobby.

"Yes and No. Wait until I have found a secure location before telling him. Also, wait for me in the tower. I wish to wait before you go into the kitchens." Dobby nodded and bowed before he popped out. Harry walked out of the room without a backwards glance. He crept down the stairs and stepped out onto the front stoop. He patted Hedwig, who was invisible but still on his shoulder.

**Hedwig, can you tell me who is here guarding me?**

**It is that man who has the werewolf problems and the one who is always drunk. The drunken one is currently asleep. The Werewolf man has suddenly sat up straight and is staring at you curiously. What are you going to do?**

**His name is Moony, or Remus Lupin. If he is under an invisibility cloak, I'm going to take it.**

**He is, lucky you.**

**Sarcasm really doesn't become you Hedwig.**

**Yeah. Yeah. Just get this over with. It's cold out here.**

**Where is he?**

**Under the tree. Be careful**

_Harry…You have to hurry…_ Damn! He was running out of time. He turned to the tree and grinned mischievously. Harry stretched out his wand arm and pointed his finger at Lupin.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak._" The cloak flew off the hidden man and into Harry's awaiting hand. Remus Lupin appeared before Harry with his mouth hanging open. Harry ran over to the man and gave him a hug. "Sorry Moony, there is no time to explain. I promise everything is fine. Hedwig, you know what to do."

The white phoenix on Harry's shoulder appeared before the stunned man and flew up to hover above Harry's head. Using one arm to hold onto Remus, Harry latched onto Hedwig's tail to be flashed away.


	2. Talk of the Kitchens

**AN: You guys are amazing! I really like the reviews, they make me want to keep writing. I wanted to let you know since I forgot to mention it. This fanfiction is SLASH. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but it was really the only way I could do this the way I need. Harry will not be with any cannon characters. He will pair with someone I create. Sorry for not mentioning it sooner. Please review! Thanks!**

**3,**

**Soccer**

**Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter 2

The Talk of the Kitchens

Harry and Remus appeared in the sixth year Gryffindor Dorm room. Hedwig flew to the nearest bedside table. Harry glanced around the room. It looked the same as the fifth year dorm. Dobby and Winky stood away from the two people. They both looked wary of Remus. Speaking of the man, he still stood shell-shocked. He turned his head towards Harry and then he blinked.

"How?" Remus' face scrunched in confusion. "What? Why?"

"Hold on Remus. Let me explain to the best of my abilities." Harry paused to take a deep breath. He placed his hand on his forehead and dragged it down his face. Remus sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"It started when I returned back at the Dursley's…" Harry continued his story until he reached the part where the voice in his head told him to leave. When Harry told him of the things the Dursley's did, it took everything in Harry's power to stop a raging Remus. The werewolf watched Harry with a worried expression.

"Are you sure it's not Voldemort? Not that I don't trust you, it just seems a little off." Harry nodded at him carefully. He twiddled his thumbs until he looked up at Remus.

"I don't know how, but I _know_ that it's not him. I'm confused about it, but it has only done me good so far. I mean I'm a little wary of it, but I'll think about what it is asking me to do." Harry grinned at Remus whose lips twitched up.

"Good, as long as you are thinking before you do anything. So, now that is aside, what is the whole thing with your wand? Do you not need it anymore?" Harry shook his.

"I'm able to do magic, but it seems that it cannot be tracked. I don't know why, but it just was absorbed into my hand. I want to do more research with this before I start thinking of theories behind it."

"Can I see your arm? I want to see what it looks like." Harry nodded and stood up to sit beside Remus. Sitting beside the man, Harry held out his arm for him to see. Remus gasped at the intricate tattoo that was sprawled across the top of Harry's arm. He flipped it over to examine the feather that was directly in the center of his palm. Remus traced the outline with the tip of his finger, causing Harry to shiver. Remus smiled and dropped Harry's hand. "What are we going to do about the living quarters? You can't stay here, Dumbledore will eventually find out."

"I was planning on talking to the house elves then heading down to Diagon Alley early in the morning. I need to stop at Gringotts to see if there is enough money in my vault to rent a place for awhile."

"I wish you could come and stay at Grimmauld place with me, but I know that you wouldn't want to come. It's hard enough for me to stay." Remus stared at his hands in his lap. His head snapped up at the sound of a hiccup. Harry stood before him, tears falling down his face. Harry wrapped his arms around Remus and sobbed into his chest. He wrapped his arms around the tearful boy and rocked him back and forth.

"Moony, I miss him so much. I was so stupid to blow off those Occlumency lessons. It's my entire fault. Sirius should hate me for what I did. I KILLED HIM!" Harry screamed into the chest he was attached to. Remus shook his head and pulled Harry away from him. Gripping the boys shoulders, Remus stared at his emerald eyes.

"Never, Never, say that it was your fault! Sirius died doing what he wanted, protecting you. If you want to blame someone, blame the Headmaster and Voldemort. They are the ones who killed him, not you. I can tell you this, Harry, Sirius loved you more than anything. He would have died a thousand times just to save you once. He was a good man and a brother to me. I know what you are feeling. Let it out, let him go. We both could do with this. Remember, he is probably up there with James pranking Merlin for all we know. Remember the good times with him. Show him proud by being you and not blaming yourself for someone else's fault." Remus hugged the distraught boy before letting him go.

"Harry, not to change the subject, but what is on your back?" Harry laughed.

"You're right Remus. Sirius wouldn't want me to be like this. I think he would want me coming up with the next best prank to pull on Snape." Harry smiled. "It was a gift from Hedwig. It's part of the _Animus Familiarus_ ritual. At least that's what she says."

Harry turned back towards the previous bed he had sat on. Taking off his shirt, he threw it behind him. The harness was clearly showing on his torso. Remus gave him a curious look before looking at the elves that made a gasping noise. Both of them were on the floor bowing at him. Remus raised an eyebrow but Harry shrugged. Unhooking the clasps, Harry carefully slid the harness off his shoulders. He still held his wings tightly to his back. Tossing the harness to the floor, he stared at Remus to see his reaction. Harry slowly unfolded his wings and unfurled them for the world to see. Remus stood up and then sat directly back down.

"Wings? She gave you wings?" Harry smiled and pulled one of his wings forward. He stepped in front of the startled man to offer him to touch. The werewolf warily held out his hand to put on top of the offered wing. Harry grinned as Remus' startled look became relaxed. "They're really soft. How are you going to hide this while at school?"

"I don't know. I haven't had the chance to think about anything really. My whole brain is a jumbled mess." Harry smirked and then pulled back his bent wing. He slowly pulled them back and forth, enough to lift him a few feet off the ground. "Moony, look, I have a new way to fly! I wonder if I could use this during Quidditch."

Remus rolled his eyes and stood up to pull Harry back to the ground.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry smiled slightly and sat on the bed.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't plan on brining anyone. But, I figured that you would like to know. Once I remembered that there were guards, I asked Hedwig to see who it was. Luckily it was Dung and you. I thought to myself, 'What the Hell?' and wanted to bring you along. At least you would give me a chance to explain everything instead of trying to lock me in there again."

"Yes, I'm glad you did bring me along." Remus chuckled and tousled the boy's hair.

Harry turned to the elves that were still staring in awe at Harry. He smiled at them and beckoned them to come over. They cautiously moved forward and then relaxed at Harry's calm aura. He grinned at the two and sat down on the bed. With a wave of his hand and a muttered word, two chairs sprang into existence. The elves, still not used to being in their highly bonded forms, looked at Harry in confusion. The boy motioned for them to sit down. They paused for a second and then hesitantly sat into the decent chairs. Remus once again placed himself beside Harry.

"Dobby, Winky, I wanted to talk to you about being here. I need you to keep an eye on the elves here. I don't want any of this to spread around. Especially if Dumbledore gets a whisper of it. In a few hours, I will head to Diagon Alley where I will visit Gringotts to see about hidden family properties. Until then, is it possible for you to Glamour yourselves from humans? I don't mind if the other elves can see you, but I can't have any accidents happen." Both elves nodded and smiled at Harry. He sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's go and see what we can do with the other house elves." Harry stood up with the elves. Dobby took his hand and popped out, Winky doing the same thing with Remus.

The four simultaneously popped into the kitchens where it was bustling with activity. Harry cleared his throat and the room went deathly silent. As if in slow motion, all of the elves turned towards the group. Dishes crashed to the ground and pans fell from their hands. There were a couple of gasps, but that was covered when they all bowed to Harry. An older elf hobbled its way over to the visitors.

"Master Potter, we are very glad to see that you are well. May Pippy be of any service?" She bowed to Harry slightly. Remus looked shocked but leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear."

"Cub, you do know that Pippy is the Head House elf for Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head before raising an eyebrow at Dobby. The elf shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you a favor. All of the elves too. See, Dobby and Winky are special and I don't want anyone to know about this bonding yet. Especially the Headmaster." Pippy bowed again.

"We shall do as you say, Master Potter." He flinched at the mention of Master, but he let it go.

"Thank you. Your silence is comforting. I'm sorry to have bothered you all. Please continue you fantastic work." Harry smiled at the elves before turning to Dobby and Winky. The House elves of Hogwarts took a second before there was chaos again.

"Alright, Dobby. I need you to take Remus back to Grimmauld Place. Thank you." He turned to Remus. "I am going to Gringotts here soon. Dobby is going to drop you off in your room. Once I have finished with Gringotts, I'll have him come pick you up. I plan on doing a lot of shopping."

Harry smiled at Remus and hugged the ragged man. He stiffened briefly before wrapping his arms around the small boy. Letting him go, Harry waved goodbye as Dobby popped away with him. He smiled serenely at the spot where his fatherly figure once stood. Winky waited patiently for Harry to give her a chore. It didn't take long.

"Winky, your job is very special. I need you to cast a Glamour on me so I can go to Diagon Alley. Then, if possible, could you stay with me, but remain invisible? Or you could charm you ears to appear normal and act as my little sister." Winky cried and flung herself at Harry's leg.

"I would be proud to act as your sister. I will take you there now." Harry watched as Winky snapped her fingers. Harry shivered as the feeling over an egg cracked on his head overcame him. The boy looked down at his clothes. They were an emerald green with a white phoenix fling up the sides.

Harry felt his face, but it felt no different. Winky handed him a mirror and he gasped. The face that looked back at him was completely opposite of his features. Blond hair framed his face and blue eyes stared back at him. Harry grinned at Winky and thanked the elf. The only appearance change was her eyes that were blue and regular ears. Her dress stayed the same.

"Winky, this is amazing. I knew it was a good idea to bond with you." Harry smiled proudly at the tearful elf. "Come Winky, we should get going."

Winky nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.


	3. Hanging with the Goblins

**Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter 3

Hanging with the Goblins

Harry walked down the Alley with his hand in Winky's. They received a few odd glances, but otherwise they were ignored. Harry grinned down at Winky and the elf returned the smile. It still amazed him when he spotted the large white building. The tall slanted building was sleek and clean as the day he first saw it. The two made their way to the doors where the goblin guards stood erect. He smiled and wished them a good day. He didn't notice the two of them turn around in amazement to watch him enter the building. The massive hall was filled with chatter from the goblins. If one were to stare at the ceiling, they could see painting illustrating the Goblin Wars. A few of them were pushing barrels full of gold and precious gems. Glancing around, he noticed that there were no wizards in the bank. Nodding to his house elf, she dropped both of their Glamours. It went silent as the goblins stared at the elf and her master. It was an odd site to see, but all of the goblins could tell that Winky used to be a House Elf. It was a talent that a goblin had, the ability to see different types of magic. Winky's was exactly the same as a House Elf's but thrice the power.

Harry rolled his eyes at the silence while Winky giggled at the attention. The boy was just about to talk to the teller, but he spotted Griphook near another teller box. Harry turned to the goblin and waved.

"Griphook!" Harry jogged over to the surprised goblin. Stopping in front of him, Harry crouched down to eye level. "How are you? You remember me? You took me down to my vault in my first year."

"Mr. Potter-" He started but was interrupted.

"Harry, please. Call me Harry." He grinned at the awestruck goblin.

"M- Harry, I remember you perfectly. I am doing well, how about yourself?" The goblin was still amazed that a wizard would treat him with such kindness. It was well known that Goblins were looked down upon by wizarding society.

"I am doing good thank you. I'm also glad to hear you are doing well here. I was wondering, you wouldn't happen to know someone who could help me find out if I have any properties." The goblin looked shocked at that revelation.

"Harry, you don't know anything about your properties? How about the Potter Family Vault? Or the signet ring that you should have been given when you turned 15." Harry's jaw dropped. He had a Family Vault?

"I have a Family Vault? What's a signet ring?" Around them the goblins gave angry shouts and remarks. Some sounded like 'How could he not know?', 'who is responsible for this?!', and 'That's horrible!'. Even Winky looked offended.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry turned to look for the voice. An older goblin strode towards him. Harry noticed that the goblins bowed their heads in respect as he passed.

"Harry, this is Ragnok Stonefist, Head Director of the English Gringotts Bank." Griphook bowed to the figure that stood in front of him. Harry shocked the Head of the Bank and the rest of the goblins by bowing to their director.

"Ragnok Stonefist, It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm honored to be speaking with someone of your stature. May I call you Ragnok? Please call me Harry." Harry smiled at the goblins who were staring at him in astonishment.

"Harry, you are a very good person. Not to be rude, but may I ask why you are so kind to us?" Harry grinned and conjured two chairs and a loveseat. The one that held Ragnok was a beautiful throne chair with a golden sheen. The other chair was a soft armchair. It was an odd sight to see, furniture sitting near the middle of the hall with an audience of goblins surrounding them. Harry waved his hand again and produced a beautiful red oak desk right in front of Ragnok. All of them looked surprised. Harry motioned for Griphook to sit down in the armchair and patted the seat beside him for Winky. The House elf looked shocked but sat beside him.

"Dobby!" The elf popped in and looked at Harry strangely. He shrugged and patted the loveseat. It fit the three comfortably. "Mr. Ragnok, to be honest, I was raised by muggles. This whole thing about wizards being better is a load of shit. Pardon my French. I believe that all creatures and humans are equal. No one is better than the others. Yes, they might have more magic or so, but they are still powerful in their own way."

"Harry, you are the most interesting wizard I have ever met. Now tell me, is what I heard true? That you do not know anything regarding your family." Harry nodded that it was true. Ragnok waved over another goblin. He talked rapidly in Gobbledygook and the goblin ran to the doors. Harry turned around and watched in amazement as the doors closed and the guards stepped in from outside.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Harry apologized to the Head Goblin. He jumped when the response was laughter.

"Nonsense, Harry. Now, I think we should discuss your Family Vault, the signet ring, and everything else that comes with this. What do you say?" Ragnok grinned at the boy, well at least that's what it looked like.

"Yes, that's no problem. Um… Are we going to do this here in the middle of the bank?" Harry bit the bottom of his lip nervously.

"We can do this in my office if you're more comfortable there." Harry nodded silently. The Head of the Bank stood up and motioned for the group to follow him. As they were walking away, he turned to look at the furniture. With a flick of his wrist, Harry transfigured them back into air. Griphook stood in the same place he was previously.

"Come on Griphook!" The goblin ran over to where the others were waiting.

"Are you sure you want me along, Harry?" Griphook looked down at the floor.

"Definitely, I trust you." Harry patted the nervous goblin's shoulder. There was a chuckle from Ragnok. Harry looked at his two elves and grinned. They smiled brightly at him and each took a hand. The small group wound their way around a few hallways before stopping at a large office.

The office was decently big with many plaques and tapestries. It amazed him at all the different awards and trophies that lined many shelves. The walls were marble, but they had red and black flecks throughout it. Ragnok sat at a desk and folded his hands on top of it. Harry and the elves sat down in the plush chairs directly in front of the goblin. Griphook stood near the door wringing his hands nervously. Harry conjured another chair and had Griphook sit down.

"Now, Mr. Potter. As the Head of Gringotts, I want you to know that the goblins shall support and help you in any way. Don't be afraid to ask us for anything. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Harry grinned. This was going to be a good day.

"Good. I want to thank you for everything that you are doing." It seemed that he was still able to shock the goblins. That made him chuckle.

"Harry, I should be receiving your account information here soon. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please. Could I have a tea? Dobby, Winky, what would you like?" The elves took their turn to be shocked. Both had tears in their eyes and they pounced on Harry.

"Harry is so kind to us! We are so happy to help you!" Dobby cried.

"I agree! You are very generous in asking what we want." Winky let go of Harry and managed to pull Dobby off the boy. Both of the goblins were laughing heartily.

"We would like a pumpkin juice, if that is okay?" Dobby told Ragnok. He nodded and a tray appeared on the desk. Harry placed a little bit of milk and some sugar into his tea.

"Ragnok, before we get started, is it okay if I have Dobby get another person? He's important to me." The goblin in question smiled at Harry and gave him permission. Harry nodded to Dobby and the elf popped out of the room. They didn't even get to say a sentence of conversation before Dobby and guest popped in. Remus looked surprised and then narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"I swear, cub. I leave you alone for twenty-five minutes and you're already in trouble." Remus pulled the boy up from the chair and hugged him. There were chuckles from the other occupants in the room. "Pardon me, Director Stonefist."

"No need Remus Lupin, it is good to see that you are well. Harry wished for you to be apart of this conversation." Remus raised an eyebrow at Harry and the boy just shrugged it off.

"What is the problem?" Remus sat down in a chair that Harry conjured.

"It seems that Mr. Potter does not know anything about his assets. Including the Potter Family Vault and signet ring." Ragnok sat back in fear as Remus stood up suddenly, his eyes glowing gold. Harry stood up and backed away from the raging werewolf. He raised his hands at the man and wandlessly placed steel restraints on him. The werewolf calmed enough to remove the restricting bands. He stood up with tears running down his face. Walking over to Harry, he dragged him into a constricting hug.

"I'm so sorry, cub. If I would have known, I would have told you a long time ago." Remus let Harry go and sat down heavily in his chair. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I knew it and I ignored it. Dammit! Harry, please forgive me."

"Remus, it's okay. There is nothing to forgive." Remus only shook his head.

"Thank you, cub. Do you even know who your magical guardian is?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Remus and looked at Ragnok.

"I have a magical guardian? I thought that the Dursley's were my guardians." Harry shrank into his seat at the looks on the goblins and werewolf's faces. It was pure anger at someone who Harry didn't know.

"Dammit! Harry, your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. He told me that he told you everything and that you both sorted it out. Apparently the bastard lied to me!" Remus dropped his head into his hands. Ragnok tapped his fingers on the desk as his eyes glazed over in thought. The goblin snapped his fingers and talked rapidly to Griphook in Gobbledygook. Griphook smiled (at least what Harry thought was a smile) and rushed out of the office. Ragnok turned to the curious group.

"Harry, because of the offense committed against you. Under the laws of the Magna Carta of 1493, you are able to file for emancipation. It states that any individual not notified of their heritage by a legal magical guardian by the age of fifteen is automatically considered emancipated. It allows you the choice because of the breech in the Guidelines contract that your magical guardian signed when you were younger. Griphook is retrieving the paperwork necessary for you to sign." Harry was stunned for a second before celebrating.

"This is amazing! So all I have to do is sign the papers and I can practice magic? I mean I could, if I had a wand." Harry looked down at his right hand and traced the phoenix on top of it.

"What do you Mr. Potter? Every wizard has a wand. What happened to yours?" Ragnok looked perplexed at the thought of Harry having no wand.

"When I returned to my relative's house they took all my things and burnt them. Because my wand was a phoenix feather, it was unable to burn. Later that night I was told to place it on my palm. I figured that I had nothing to lose. When the pain ended, there was a tattoo of the feather on my palm and a phoenix on the top of my hand." Harry reached out and showed his arm to the Goblins. Both of them leaned forward and examined the elegant tattoo. Ragnok sat back in his chair and looked thoughtful.

"Hmm… That is very interesting Mr. Potter. At a later time, is it possible for our own Goblin Healers examine this? In all my years of working with wizards, I have not seen anything like this. Did you know the phoenix that gave you its feather?"

"Yes, I wouldn't mind. In fact I'm interested to know what they find. As for your question, Fawkes is the phoenix that gave its feather. He seems to like me, at least when I go and see him." Harry placed his hand back onto his lap.

"Mr. Potter, once we figure everything out, we can arrange for you to receive a new wand. Now, can you sign this paper and place three drops of blood on them?" Ragnok slid a paper across the desk and placed it in front of Harry. A quill and a pin lay on top of them. Harry took the quill and quickly scratched his signature onto the line at the bottom. He set down the quill and picked the pin up. Pricking his finger, the teen dropped three drops on top of the parchment. It emitted a bright gold glow and disappeared from the desk. Ragnok grinned and placed two black boxes from a drawer onto the desk. Harry raised an eyebrow at the goblins and then turned to Remus. The werewolf was grinning madly at him.

Harry took the two boxes and opened the first on his left. A silver ring sat in the center. The setting held a black obsidian stone. On top of the black stone was the Black family crest in silver. Harry took the ring from the box and placed it on the middle finger of the left hand. It automatically resized itself to fit his finger. Power washed through his magical core and Harry gasped at the feeling. There were a few chuckles at his reaction. Harry looked away from the ring to the other box that sat innocently in front of him. With a shaky hand, Harry took the other ring from the box and placed it on the thumb of the left hand. Like the other one, it reshaped itself to fit perfectly. The ring was a gold band that held the Potter symbol on top of a fire opal. The power that rushed through his system was even more powerful than the last one. Harry felt that he could do anything.

"Mr. Potter, it was under the Will from Mr. Black that you were to become the next magical Heir to the Black fortune. The reading of his Will is in three weeks. I will send an official letter to you and Mr. Lupin a few days before. Now that you have both rings, you can add the last name of Black to your name. Also, since you are the last blood heir to the Potter line, you are officially named Lord Harry James Potter-Black. Would you like me to retrieve all of your holdings and Vault information?" Harry nodded quietly and looked down at the rings in awe and sadness. It signified that they really were dead, but Harry knew that they would be happy for him. A hand placed itself on his shoulder and Harry looked up at Remus. The man smiled proudly at Harry and pulled the teen up from the chair.

"Cub, I'm so proud of you. I know that Sirius and your parents would be too." Remus pulled Harry into a hug that Harry gladly accepted. Harry chuckled when he felt two sets of arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Master Harry, we are proud of you too!" Dobby called from below.

"Yes, yes. We are proud." Winky agreed with Dobby.

"Alrigt you guys. I need to breathe. Thank you so much, I feel loved." Harry was let go by the three and he sat down again. Ragnok grinned at Harry and handed him a list. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the sheet.

_**Personal Vault**_

_1,456,348,300 Galleons, 1,399,835,347 sickles, 1,369 knuts in liquid assets._

_**Potter Family Vault**_

_478,935,854,394 Galleons , 1,380,182,957 sickles, 14,495,359 knuts in liquid assets._

_Various Books, Furniture, Portraits, and other items_

_**Black Family Vault**_

_837,354,746,846 Galleons, 1,347,874,384 sickles, 35,857 knuts in liquid assets_

_Various Books, Furniture, Portraits, and other items._

_**Total Liquid Assets**_

_1,317,746,949,540 Galleons, 4,127,892,688 sickles, 14,532,621 knuts_

_**Properties**_

_Grimmuald Place - London_

_Potter Cottage – Spain_

_Seaside Mansion – Italy_

_Potter Mansion – Scotland_

_Godric's Hollow - Unknown_

"Bloody Hell! I'm frickin' rich!" Harry passed the sheet of paper over to Remus. The older werewolf shook his head and passed the paper to the elves. They chatted excitedly at the prospect of actually building a house with the money. Or at least decorating one.

Ragnok chuckled and stood up from his desk. Everyone stopped to look at the older goblin.

"Mr. Potter, as Director of the English Branch of Gringotts, I would like to extend the invitation for you to be checked out by our Healers. There, we can check to make sure your magic levels are stable and that arm of yours. It will also check to see if there is any problem that you might not be aware of. If you all would follow me, I'll take you there." Ragnok walked to the door and held it open for the wizards and elves. The four glanced around curiously at everything they passed. Paintings and tapestries lined the walls, depicting various historical events. They stopped outside of two wooden doors that had a sign written in Gobbledygook. Ragnok opened the door and strode confidently into the room. Remus and Harry shared a looked before the latter shrugged his shoulders. Harry peered around at his surroundings. He groaned when he realized that it looked exactly like the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Behind him, Remus and the elves chuckled at his discomfort.

A goblin Healer ushered Harry over to one of the larger beds. The Director talked casually with another Healer. They both stopped and walked towards the nervous boy.

"Harry, I would like to introduce to you Healer Merie. She will be the primary Healer for your case." Harry greeted the Healer kindly, which shocked the poor goblin woman. After a few seconds, she called over another Healer. This one carried a bowl filled with a teal potion. Behind them followed a younger goblin that carried a dagger, parchment and a quill. Healer Merie pulled a table to where they were sitting and placed the objects onto it. Harry held out his hand and held back a wince when she cut his palm. She held it over the teal potion, which turned red as his blood mixed with it.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to take the quill and cover it fully in the potion." The boy nodded politely at her and did exactly as she said. When he took it out from the concoction, the quill dried. Harry let go of the quill in surprise when it started to violently thrash in his hand. The quill flew over to the parchment, covering it in red writing. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ragnok, who shrugged. The quill fell suddenly after a few minutes of scratching.

Healer Merie picked up the paper and quickly scanned through it. Harry jumped when she suddenly started shrieking in Gobbledygook. Healers and other goblins ran over to the hysterical being. Ragnok and Griphook looked extremely furious at something she was saying. Harry turned to the director and gave him a questioning look.

"Ragnok, sir, did I do something wrong?" Harry glanced down at his lap in embarrassment when everyone in the rooms went silent.

"Harry, my dear boy, you have done nothing wrong. It's what's been done to you." Harry flinched at the mention of something being done to him. It brought back too many harsh memories. Ragnok's face adapted an angry look that made the non-goblins shiver.

"What do you mean? Has something happened to my magic?" Harry glanced up sharply when a hand was placed on his. Ragnok stood before him with a sad look on his face. He Healer, Merie, gave him the parchment.

"harry, according to this, your magical core level is at 76, it was originally at 61. So you've gained some power. The problem is that it appears to have several blocks on it. Normally, no wizard would be able to tell, but in your case you found out through our potion." Harry screwed his face up in confusion. A block?

"If I may ask, what is a block? I mean, I think I know what it is, but I want to make sure I'm right." A few of the goblins around them made several noises of disgust.

"Mr. Potter, a block isa magical shield that a witch or wizard has placed over their magic. It's rare for an infant to have one placed, but occasionally occurs. This is to prevent the infant from harming themselves as they grow. You one the other hand, have multiple blocks that surprise me. I'm astounded that you were able to get this far in learning magic. When a magical person who has blocks on them attends school for the first year, they are supposed to have them removed. This was no accident I assure you." The Healer placed a hand on Harry's forearm and smiled softly.

Ragnok took the opportunity to hand the parchment to Harry. The boy's hands shook as he read the paper aloud.

**Power Levels**

Average-**100**------Before Inheritance-**61**------Current-**76**-----Possible Level Without Blocks-**150**

_**Blocks**_

--------Name of Block---------------------Age Placed----------------------Placer of Block(s)-------

**Magical Core Suppression**---------------**1 Week**-----------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Metamorphagus Block**-------------------**5 Months**---------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Animagus Ability**----------------**6 Months**---------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Healing Ability**-------------------**11 Years**--------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Natural Occlumens**------------------------**12 Years**--------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

_**Curses/Hexes/Charms**_

**Unknown Mind Link **------------------**1 Year, 4 Months**--------------**Tom Marvolo Riddle**

**Blood Relation Hate Charm**----------**1 Year, 4 Months**--------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Loyalty Charm**-----------------------------**11 Years**---------------------**Albus Dumbledore**

**Concealment Charm**-----------------**December 14, 1995**------------**Harry James Potter**

"That bastard! I can't believe he did this to me! Now that I think of it, I always knew he wasn't thinking of my health. I'm just his weapon. A pawn on a GOD DAMNED CHESS BOARD!" Harry shook in rage. Everything bad in his life was because of Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Remus, who was shaking visibly with barely controlled fury. All of the elves and goblins looked the same. Harry sighed and laid down on the bed. His anger dissipates into sadness. Turning on his, facing away from the group, the tears unleashed themselves. Sobs escaped his chest, the sadness consuming him. It hurt the worst, being betrayed by the ones you thought the most of.

"I should have known the minute he sent my letter. He should have figured something was wrong." Harry sat up and faced everyone in the room. "You want to know how my letter from Hogwarts was addressed? Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs. That's right, all my life I've lived in a bloody cupboard under the stairs."

There were gasps from the goblins and elves. Harry jumped when Remus paced back and forth angrily, cursing Dumbledore and the Dursley's. Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise at the vocabulary range, even the goblins looked at him in surprise. Funny thing was, some of it wasn't even in English. He frequently changed to a different language once he ran out of words in the previous. The raging werewolf stopped to walk over to Harry and gather him in the man's arms.

"Cub, I will never, ever let you go back there. No matter what anyone says." Remus let go of the now calm boy. He turned to Ragnok, a fierce look on his face. "Is there any way he could share his memories, like a pensieve?"

"We have better than that, Mr. Lupin." The Director, Ragnok, replied. He turned to Griphook and talked rapidly to him in Gobbledygook. The goblin responded then ran out of the doors.

"Moony, do I have to? I don't feel comfortable." Harry curled up against Remus' side. The man sat down and pulled Harry down with him. He ran his hand over Harry's head to try and calm the distressed boy down. Dobby and Winky ran to the teen and hugged him. Winky sang softly to him while Dobby rubbed his back.

"No need to be afraid, cub. I'll love you like my own no matter what I see." Harry calmed down and nodded his head. Everyone glanced up as three goblins walked into the Healer's Wing. In the front was Griphook, leading two goblins that looked much younger than him. The first one held a crystal ball and the other pulled along a long board on wheels. To Harry, it reminded him of the Muggle chalkboards that rolled. The three stopped to talk to Ragnok before they stopped in front of Harry.

"Mister Potter, this is Needlebow and Bonebreaker, they are trained in Goblin Mind Magic. I'll let them explain what's going on." Griphook stepped to the side and allowed the two goblins to pass. The chalkboard was set up about twenty feet from the bed. Needlebow handed the crystal ball to Harry, who carefully cradled it in his hands.

"Mr. Potter, this crystal ball is connected to this screening board. I'll place my hands on your head to connect the crystal to your mind. Think of the memories that you want us to see. It will project itself to the screen." Harry nodded solemnly and then prepared himself. Bonebreaker came in front of him and placed his hands on the crystal. Chanting in Gobbledygook, the goblin concentrated on connecting the two. After he finished, the crystal turned blue. He then reached up to touch Harry's temples. This time the goblin remained silent. Harry glanced at the crystal to see it change to a golden color. Bonebreaker removed his hands from Harry and stepped away from him.

"Harry, can you think of the time when we were in my office?" Ragnok addressed Harry. The teen nodded and only had to briefly think of it before the memory appeared on the screen. It got to the introduction of Remus before Harry cut it off. "Thank you. Can you show us your earliest memory?"

A tear ran down the side of his cheek before he closed his eyes. He could see the memory clearly before his closed eyes. Lily Potter was pleading with Voldemort to spare their lives. She screamed when the Killing Curse hit her. Voldemort turned his wand against baby Harry. There was a flash of green light before the memory ended.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and lifted his heads. Beside him, Remus had a few silent tears running down his cheeks. A couple of the goblins were looking at him sadly. Dobby and Winky were hugging him tightly. Harry knew this was the moment that he has dreaded since he first came to Hogwarts. The moment where everyone saw the horror his life was.

A couple of hours later, everyone in the room was completely silent. Harry refused to look up at anyone. Remus was silent, but halfway through the memories he had held onto a crying Harry. Memories that were bad were laid out for people to see, but Harry had kept back the worst ones. Each one had a range of hateful emotions. Beatings, name calling and slavery were the only ones he showed. The ones held back were the ones of him being brutally sodomized by his uncle.

Harry glanced at the group of goblins in front of him. He was surprised by the furious look that they had. All of the Healers in the room were eyeing him with worry. Dobby and Winky were sobbing into his back and side. He gave a half smile at their caring nature. Remus shifted beside Harry and stood up. Kneeling in front of Harry, he took Harry's hands in his own.

"Cub, you have suffered year to year there. I swear on my life that you are to never return there. Harry, they are the past and there will be times that you will remember. But remember this, I will _always_ be there for you. I love you like my son and I will always think like that. Nothing you could do or say will change that."

Harry stood and pulled Remus into a tight hug. The werewolf gripped the boy and comforted him. Pushing Harry away from him, Remus placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Harry, you mean everything to me. I promise that I will take care of you until I die." Harry wiped away the extra tears and took a step away from the group and glanced around. Harry felt a thousand times better. Although they had seen his bad memories, it felt like the weight of most of them lifted off of him. Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The teen carefully unbuttoned his emerald shirt. A few of the goblins looked at him curiously when the harness showed on his chest. Harry glanced at Remus, who was grinning, before carefully unclasping it. The teen slid it from his shoulders, holding his beautiful wings to his back.

Harry took in a deep breath before slowly unfurling his wings. All of the goblins stepped back when they were fully stretched out. Ragnok and Griphook cautiously stepped forward to look closely at Harry. He grinned at the two brave goblins before calmly walking over to where they were standing. He made sure to be careful to not knock anything over.

Ragnok and Griphook warily reached out to the white wings. Harry sat on the ground, allowing them easier access to reach. The goblins touch the wings briefly before jerking away in surprise. They reached out and stroked them cautiously. Ragnok chattered rapidly with Griphook in Gobbledygook. Other goblins approached Harry warily. Harry watched with amusement as all of them chattered excitedly when they gathered enough courage to touch the wings. It all suddenly stopped when Harry leapt away and stood in a crouch from the surprise of someone touching his back. There was a yelp and all eyes went to the goblin that had touched him. Harry growled at him before calming himself enough to see what was wrong with the goblin. He cradled his hand, which was turning red. He talked to Ragnok in the goblin tongue before the Director turned to him. Harry growled warningly, but stopped to look at Ragnok.

"Mr. Potter, Hacksaw says that you have amazingly strong charms on your skin. May I ask what it is?" Ragnok stood in front of the crouching teen. Harry stood up and nodded before tapping his wand hand on top of his head. Harry glanced down to watch the glamour slowly disappear. There were gasps of shock.

Scars littered Harry's torso and back. One pronounced scar was written on his abdomen, it read _FREAK_. Many others were written in random places. The worst was his face, where a scar ran from his forehead, down his eye and ended at his jaw line. Luckily, or not, it was on the opposite side of his lightning bolt curse scar. The same eye was glazed and only showed a light green pupil. It moved like normal, but never adjusted to the light. Harry lowered his head again and placed it into his hands.

"Harry?" Remus whispered. He was horrified at the sight before him. "What happened?"

Harry glanced up at Remus and looked at him sadly. "Summer after fourth year, Uncle Vernon was furious that I refused to do the chores. It was still the time that I was mourning Cedric. Earlier that year, I had figured out how to so a wandless concealment charm. It took until December before it I managed to make it permanent. He figured it out when I returned home. Before I had the chance to drop it, he found out that I was hiding them. To him, my scar were trophies of his dominance. That night, he attacked me in my sleep. He started with the _FREAK_ and my stomach and continued to write it over and over. Eventually he attacked my face, dragging the knife down my face and eye. Apparently that wasn't enough, he used acid on my eye. I haven't been able to see since then. When we returned to school, I scoured the library for hearing improvement charms or potions. Luckily, I found a potion that wasn't very hard to make. It was painful as hell, but it increased my hearing tenfold. Then, of course, Umbitch comes along and places me in detention. She uses a bloody Blood Quill. I still have the scars from that."

Harry was interrupted by the furious yells of Remus and the goblins. Remus stormed over to Harry and took his right hand. There were the scars _I will not tell lies_. Ragnok took the hand from the werewolf to examine it.

"Harry, cub, why didn't you tell anyone? Blood Quills were made illegal over 50 years ago." Harry just shrugged at Remus and sat down on the floor.

"Well, she did attempt the Cruciatus Curse on me, but Hermione stopped her." Harry nervously ran his hand through his hair. Remus returned to pacing and swearing like a drunken sailor. "Besides, who could I tell? Dumbledore was gone and McGonagall had barely any authority."

"Mr. Potter, we can heal the minor scar, but the really deep ones are impossible. We may be able to heal the _FREAK_ scar, but the deep ones will still be faint. The only one that we dare not touch are the two on your face." Healer Merie pulled Harry up from the ground to examine him closer.

"Is there anything you could do for my eye? I know that there is no human way to fix it, but maybe your magic could?" Harry asked hopefully. The goblin Healer looked at him sadly.

"Mr. Potter, we can and can't fix it." She said to the teen. Taking him by the arm, Harry was led over to the empty bed.

"What do you mean by that, you can and can't."

"Mr. Potter, what I mean is that there is no humanly or goblin way to cure blindness. **But**, we can take out the bad eye and replace it with a healthy eye. The procedure is that we take out the bad eye and replace it with a fresh donor. During the process, we can charm the eye to see things that you normally couldn't. Like see what type of charm is on place on someone or something, seeing through disguises, seeing through objects, seeing someone under an invisibility charm or cloak. It is very handy, but complicated procedure. It must be done soon so we can get your eyesight properly functioning. Remember this; goblins are the only beings able to replace an eye for a magical one. Wizards are unable to do so. Think about it before you decide."

Harry looked over at Remus curiously. The werewolf came over to the boy and handed him the harness. Harry placed it over his wings and strapped it to his chest. The boy thought about it before glancing at Remus.

"What do you think I should do, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Cub, I think you should go for it. It would be worth it. I don't like to see you like this." Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. He smiled down at him and walked to a chair that appeared beside the bed. Harry took a deep breath and looked over at the goblins.

"I would like to take you up on your offer. Please, can you explain what you are going to do?" Harry bit his bottom lip nervously. Healer Merie motioned to a couple of other goblin Healers. They ran off to different areas of the room. Harry focused his attention back on his goblin Healer. She walked over to Harry and handed him a parchment. He waited for her to finish speaking before looking at it.

"We are glad that you have decided to go through with this. As of right now, I have a few Healers checking the surrounding hospitals for any donors. What we are going to do is put you in a deep sleep. During that period, we shall perform the procedure. You shall wake up about twenty four hours later. Don't worry about the time. We shall place you in a room that we set up. It gives us the ability to allow you three months of healing time for every day that you spend here. Once you wake up, we will take you through different exercises for one week. After that week we will attempt to remove the blocks on your magical core. It will take the rest of the three months to get you uncontrolled magic under control. During that time we will work with you in different areas of the magic." Healer Merie paused to look at Ragnok. She talked to him briefly in Gobbledygook before turning to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin. I have been given permission to offer you our cure for being a werewolf. Remember that this is possibly painful, but you shall be cured forever of this curse." Healer Merie stepped away from the werewolf as he stumbled out of the chair in surprise. Harry stood up from the bed and placed the paper on top of it. He walked over to Remus and held onto the man.

"You hear that, Remus? You'll be cured! No more werewolf!" Harry hugged the man excitedly and stepped away from him grinning like mad. Remus faced the goblins and sat down on the chair heavily.

"You are serious?" He whispered quietly. Healer Merie smiled at him.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin. We are very serious. It's a painful process, but myself and the Director believe that you deserve the cure."

"Thank you so much. This means so much to me. I would love to take to you up on that offer." Remus grinned at Ragnok and the Healer. Both smiled back and another Healer ran off at Healer Merie's orders. A goblin Healer ran to Healer Merie and chatted rapidly, almost bouncing up and down from excitement. The Healer grinned and clapped the other on the back. She turned to Harry who looked worried.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. We have found a match for you. There is a catch though." Merie looked at Harry curiously when his shoulders dropped.

"What's the catch?" He sounded defeated.

"The eye is not the same color as your own. We could not find the same color. The only available color was a dark sapphire blue. My opinion, it would look really good with your eye, although it is not the same color." Harry sighed in relief at that reply. He had thought that there was something wrong with it.

"That's perfectly fine, Healer Merie. I figured that you would not be able to find the exact same color. Mine is a very unique shade." Harry smiled when the goblin clapped. She paced over to the bed and picked up the paper. She handed it back to him and he looked at her curiously.

"This sheet shows the different charms that we can place on the eye. Please choose which ones you want and then we can start the procedure." Harry glanced down at the list and marked the ones that he wanted with a quill.

**yes**_ See through objects_

_See auras_

**yes**_ See anyone under an invisibility charm, potion, or cloak_

**yes**_ See at night_

**yes**_ See charms, hexes, curses, and potion auras on anyone or thing_

_Change colors_

_Rotate around in socket_

Harry read on, but nothing caught his eye. He wanted the four that were marked and that was good enough. He was just happy that he would be able to see again. Harry handed the paper to the Healer and smiled in happiness. Merie handed the paper to another Healer and they ran off somewhere.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we shall get you ready for the procedure. While you are having this done, Mr. Lupin will be given the cure. This way we can keep you both here for the time room to heal." Harry nodded and looked over at Remus. He hugged the werewolf before he was ushered away to another bed. Harry took the clothes that Healer Merie handed him and changed behind the screen that covered the bed. Dobby and Winky popped away after talking to Ragnok about something. Harry laid down on the bed and waited for Healer Merie to come over again.

She returned with a few goblins at her side. Harry sat up and smiled kindly at the new beings that joined them. The doctors gratefully returned the greeting and had him lay back on the bed. Harry turned to Remus a few beds down. The werewolf looked nervous at being cured. Harry grinned at the man and called out to him.

"I'll see you in twenty four hours Moony!" Harry laid back on the bed and took the potion that was offered to him. He chugged it back and cough at it's horrible taste. Immediately he felt tired and drowsy. His eyes started to close and the last thing he remembered was being wheeled out of the Healer's Wing.

-

-

-

Hello everyone, sorry about not updating so quickly. I will try to update at least once a month, but it is hard to write this much in so little time. I am really sorry about having this fanfiction a slash, because I know some people can't stand them. I wish it was different and more people would read and review. But, hey you can't have everything.

-

-

-

Please review because I love to know what everyone thinks. I agree with Miranda Flairgold, every chapter shoulder be at least 5-8 thousand words, so that's what I'm going to do.

-

-

-

Beta's are welcome. I know I left it at a horrible place, but it seemed like a good stopping place for now. Wow this is over 7 thousand words long. Please review!


	4. Healing from the Wrong

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter:** 4**

Chapter Title: **Healing From the Wrong and Learning Something New**

Story Word Count: **19,429**

Chapter Word Count: **7,047**

* * *

**  
**

Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes. They cracked open and Harry only saw darkness but then his left eye quickly adjusted to see _through_ the cloth. A figure was leaning over him and he scrambled back away from them.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry reached up to grab the cloth band that covered both of his eyes. He tore it off his head to look at the goblin that was leaning over him. It was Healer Merie, who was grinning broadly at him. Harry sat up fully and blinked his eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the wake, Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" Healer Merie hand him a potion and he chugged it down. Instantly he felt a lot better. Pepper Up, the world's best caffeine buzz.

"I feel really good. It's odd to see through this eye again. I guess I have to get used to seeing through stuff." Harry chuckled and then conjured up a mirror for him to look in. Harry took in a deep breath and quickly let it escape. Picking up the mirror, he turned it to his face. It was his face, but it looked so different from the one that he was used to seeing with the concealment charm on. Staring back him was a face that was heavily scarred on the left side. His hair was the same and the right side of his face was exactly the same. The difference was the blue eye that stared back at him. It was a perfect hue of semi-dark blue. It easily complimented the green eye. At a closer look, Harry could see the eye giving off a mix of colors. Harry placed the mirror back on the bed and glanced at Healer Merie.

"Is it to your satisfaction?" She looked slightly nervous and worried. Harry grinned at her and threw his arms around the Healer. She stiffened and looked startled at the action. Harry pulled away and backed off when he caught sight of her surprised reaction. Laughter ran through the room and both of them looked to the crack in the screen.

"Harry, you know that we aren't used to a wizard showing us any affection. I think she is in a little shock. You know how to incapacitate someone unintentionally." Ragnok pulled the screen aside to show the room and all of its glory. Many goblins stood behind him, all looking anxious about something. Harry gave Ragnok a questioning glance. "They are all here to see how the surgery went. Apparently it was leaked that Harry Potter was going under the replacement procedure. It's not often that a wizard trusts us enough to actually go through with it. I believe that they want to know how your Mr. Lupin is doing also. I think that he is coming around, Merie."

The goblin Healer ran down a few beds to a screened in bed. Harry followed her with his gaze and gasped when he could clearly see Remus through the curtain. The ex-werewolf was attempting to sit up. Healer Merie pulled aside the curtains to reveal a tired Remus. She bustled around him, checking his vitals. A few minutes later, she signaled that he was okay. Harry shakily stood on his legs and stumbled over to where the man was sitting up. Harry closed his eyes before stepping into view. Harry could see Remus glance up at him. It was handy to be able to see through anything with one eye.

"Harry? How are you feeling?" Remus seemed worried about him when he went through something more drastic than what Harry did. This made Harry open his eyes and laugh. Remus looked startled for a second before a confused look appeared.

"Really, Moony, you're asking me how I'm doing, when clearly you went through something more painful than me. I should be asking you that. Anyway, the eye is absolutely amazing! I can see again. I forgot what that was like. Now, how are you feeling? Are you cured?"

"Yes, cub. I can't feel the wolf at all. Whatever they did, worked." Remus turned to Healer Merie and thanked her constantly. Harry chuckled to himself, and then sat on the bed. Remus looked at Harry and smiled. "So how's the eye working for you?"

"It's amazing! I've completely forgotten what it was like to see with both eyes." Harry grinned happily.

"So what did you choose for the charms?" Remus looked at Harry's face, examining the eye carefully. Harry glanced at Healer Merie, who pulled out the list and handed it to Harry. The teen thanked the Healer and scooted up closer to the ex-werewolf. Taking the paper, Harry showed to him. Remus scanned the parchment and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Why didn't you choose the eye color changing one?" Harry thought for a moment, but was beaten to the punch by Healer Merie.

"As I told Mr. Potter, the eye color wouldn't work if he wanted his specific eye color. I explained that when I performed the checkup, when I found some unusual readings. They showed a few changes to his body after it was struck with the _Avada Kedavra_ Curse. For one, it changed his real eye color. Originally it was a dark emerald green, but the curse changed it to reflect its own color. Therefore, Mr. Potter's eye color is not natural."

Remus nodded his head and handed the paper back to Harry. He placed it on the bed and focused his attention on Remus. The ex-werewolf sighed and lay back against the pillows.

"Cub, do you know when they are going to take off your blocks?" Harry shook his head and called over Merie. He asked the same question.

"Mr. Potter, we are giving you a week to get used to your new eye. After that, we shall remove them as much as possible. During this week, we shall also heal the scars that we can. Also, I've been given orders to give you a nutritional potion that will correct your malnourishment and the stunted growth problems." The Healer finished and ran off when a bell sounded.

Harry sighed and ran hand through his hair. It was going to be a long week. Harry knew this, but now he really got it.

"Remus, I'm going to go lay down again. I'm still a little tired." The werewolf, now a normal man, nodded and gave Harry and hug. The teen returned to his bed under the watchful eye of Merie.

* * *

A week had passed quickly for the occupants of the time room. The goblins had performed the ritual on the Healer's Wing while he was recovering from the procedure. If a Healer was needed, they made sure that there were a few outside of the room. During the week, Harry had taken the potions and his scars healed.

The charmers that had worked on Harry's eye, worked with him for a few hours each day. By now, Harry could read the auras that went with the objects or people. He quickly learned that red was a hate charm and depending on the magic, it ranged from a dull hue to a vibrant hue. Red was a hate, blue for loyalty, and yellow for cheering charm. Purple objects were a portkey and the other colors ranged from a basic hex to a deadly potion. It took Harry most of the week to get used to it, but eventually it entertained him.

Harry had thought long and hard when he wasn't working on anything. He remembered all of his times that he struggled in class on purpose. It was harder than it looked. He was exactly like Hermione, but not openly obsessive. He hid most of the time when he studied. During the years, he had dissected the library for information. The firsts two years at Hogwarts, he used parchment to take his noted on. At the end of his first year, Harry just barely managed to close his trunk. It was filled to the brink with notes. Luckily, no one had noticed as it was covered with the rags of hand-me-down clothes. During the summer, after the Dursley's went to bed, he studied as much as possible. Eventually, Harry's body adjusted to only needing a few hours of sleep.

Second year was filled with endless research and exploring. The threat of the Basilisk and the Chamber were over everyone's head. That time, Harry was praising the gods for his invisibility cloak. Every now and then a roommate would ask why he was out late. Harry would only reply that it was insomnia. Most of the nights were spent in the library, taking notes in DADA. Lockhart was insane and couldn't teach squat. One night, Harry had run across a part of the library hidden in the way back. A portrait stood from the floor and reached up about seven feet. A beautiful black raven sat on a branch, watching its surroundings. As Harry passed, it cawed at him. Harry was so surprised that he dropped his books and notes. Everything was scattered around his feet in a huge mess. He watched as the raven cocked its head back and forth at him. It cawed again and Harry cautiously approached the painting.

-----Flashback-----

Harry ignored the papers and books that scattered the ground at his feet. He warily stepped up to the tall portrait. Harry smiled as the raven flew around lazily. The boy placed his hand on the painting, feeling the paint beneath his palm. The raven cawed and swooped down at his hand. Before the boy could pill it back, the raven pecked at him. Harry hissed when a sting went through his finger. He pulled it away, watching a few drops of blood soak into the portrait. It glowed a bright golden before the raven cawed happily. From its perch in the tree, it dropped to the ground. Harry stumbled back when the raven transformed into a beautiful lady. She was dressed in a royal's gown from a thousand years previous. On her dark brown hair was a circlet that shone with a slight aura.

"Good Evening, little lion. It seems that not even the night can keep you from my shelves." She smiled fondly at him.

"Who are you, ma'am?" Harry smiled back at her, but he was still curious.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and you lion, are my heir." Harry looked shocked before raising an eyebrow at her.

"I thought that the Founders had no portraits of themselves. And how am I your heir? I haven't heard anything about you having a child."

Rowena chuckled. "Salazar and I had married each other secretly. The other two founders knew, but they promised not to tell. We had a beautiful daughter, Melinda. I believe that you are her descendant. Your mother, Lily, came here during her fourth year. She had accidentally found me. I knew you were her son as soon as I saw you. Lion, you behave exactly like her. She would come down here late at night also. It was your eyes that gave it away though. I loved that woman dearly. You remind me of her so much."

"You knew my mother? No one had told me what she was like, can you?" Harry just about jumped with joy as she nodded.

"Come with me, my little lion. I shall teach you everything I know." Harry nodded and picked up all of his dropped things. Rowena opened the portrait door and the torches flared to life. Harry walked with his arms full of books and noted. His eyes popped out of his head at the size of the study. Massive bookcases lined the walls and the center of the room. Comfy chairs surrounded a brick fireplace, to Harry it was the best place to read. There was a desk with parchment and ink on the top. A portrait sat above the fireplace. Rowena Ravenclaw appeared and sat down in a plush chair. Harry placed his things on the desk and sat in an armchair before the fire.

-----End Flashback----

Harry had quickly adapted to using the study every night at the end of each year, he would place all of his notes in the desk drawers. Harry made sure that he took book with him to the Dursley's. It kept him busy throughout the year's summer. If he wasn't doing chores, he was down at the library catching up on his muggle studies. When he was seven, he had met a fifteen year old who had just moved from Japan. When he met her, he was browsing through the language section. The Japanese had caught his attention, so he picked it up at the same time she picked the English book. Eventually, they started talking and made a deal that they could teach each other the language. Although he was seven, Harry was reading way above his should be average reading level.

It took at least three years, but eventually they both were very proficient at speaking and reading. He quickly picked up the different writing alphabets. When he went to Hogwarts, that's what he wrote his notes in. Hermione had always ragged on him about doodling in class. It took him everything to not laugh at her.

When he showed an interest in languages, Rowena had showed him a shelf that held an extensive amount of memories. Harry worked on it during second year and finished at the end of third. The boy took muggle gum and applied a potion onto it with a copy of the memory attached. He created three different types: 1 week, 1 month and permanent. Harry used the gum and the memories of the language in the study to create a massive stock of each language. It ranged from English to Japanese to Arabic.

Currently, Harry had taken a multitude of the permanent gum. It started with Russian and extended out. Such as French, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Greek and Latin. He made sure to wait at least two to three days between each gum piece. Now he could speak at least 28 different languages. All he had to do was retrieve each memory from a fluent speaker. Harry went to the Runes teacher and her for the memory. It was an interesting conversation. Luckily, Hermione had Ancient Runes then.

----Flashback----

Harry walked beside Hermione. She was talking about how amazing Ancient Runes was. Harry stopped and thought for a second.

"'Mione, where is your Ancient Runes class?" Hermione looked unsurprised for a second and then grinned.

"Here, I'll show you." Hermione briskly walked towards the stairs and climbed up them. Harry had to jog to catch up to her. They walked for a bit before Hermione paused before a door. She knocked and entered with Harry trailing behind. A teacher sat behind the desk and she glanced up. Her hair was a blond with dark streaks of brown throughout. When she spotted Hermione, she grinned.

"Can I help you, Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded and stepped aside for Harry to approach.

"Professor Sinistra, this is my friend Harry Potter. He wanted to talk to you." Hermione smiled at Harry. She turned to the door and paused before opening it.

"I'll see you at dinner, Harry." The boy nodded and turned his attention to the Professor.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" Harry sighed and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

"Professor, I'm working on an independent project that requires help." The woman smiled brightly at the mention of needing help.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need a memory from you." Harry held his breathe and realized that what he said was rude. Memories were extremely personal.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"Pardon me that was rude. What I was asking is if I could copy a memory from you. I have created a potion that can go on gum, Muggle kind, which can give you knowledge of a language. I use a memory from a language and place the copy in the potion. After it is finished, I soak the piece of gum in it. There are three kinds: 1 week, 1 month and a permanent. Could I use a memory of yours to learn Ancient Runes?"

Professor Sinistra sat back in her chair, mouth hanging open in shock. A mere third year had come up with something that ingenious.

"Mr. Potter, you realize that you have made a breakthrough? Have you told anyone yet?" Harry just shook his head negatively.

"I didn't want anyone to know, but I need an Ancient Runes one, so you were my first choice."

"So, you have only told me? I need to know that you are not signing up for my class if I give this memory to you. Also that you are not to sell this specific language to _ANY_ of the students here. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I had no plan to give this particular gum to anyone. Actually, I had no plan to sell it at all at the moment."

"Alright then, what do I need to do?" She placed her glasses on the table and leaned forward. Harry stood up and came around behind her. He pulled out a glass container that would hold the memory.

"I need you to clear your mind. Think about Ancient Runes and anything that goes with it. Promise that this will not hurt."

Professor Sinistra nodded and leaned her head back. Harry carefully stood beside her and focused his wand to her temple. As she nodded when she was ready, he whispered the incantation quietly. Pulling the memory away, it came from her temple in a golden liquid-mist. He placed it in the glass container and closed the top.

"Thank you very much, Professor. Is there any language that you would like to learn?" Harry grinned when she smiled slightly.

"Yes, I've always wanted to learn Gobbledygook." She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow at his expression. Harry frowned slightly.

"Professor, I do not have that language yet. I'm trying to get it soon." She looked a little down at not being able to learn it. She sighed and thought for a second.

"How about Arabic? That's another that I've always wanted." Harry grinned and pulled out a handful of gum. She looked extremely surprised at the amount of pieces he had. Harry sifted through them until he picked up the Arabic language. He handed it over to her and she smiled. Harry placed the others back into his pocket.

"It will take a few hours to fully soak in, but I gave you a permanent one. make sure that you don't eat or drink anything for an hour or two once you start chewing it. Professor, I swear on my magic that I will get you a Gobbledygook piece before I graduate." A golden light appeared around Harry and then disappeared.

"Oh dear, you just made a wizard's oath. Do you know what they are?" She looked slightly worried.

"Yes, I do. Thank you again Professor. I promise I'll get that other one to you soon!" Harry waved and laughed when she popped the gum in her mouth. He left the room and headed down the hall.

----End Flashback----

The gum came in handy when he had to figure out a language. Harry planned on asking the goblins for a memory of their language. During his fourth and fifth year, Harry managed to get muggle notebooks to take notes in. It made it so much easier to keep track of them. What frustrated him was that he was way above his class. Harry knew that he could have taken the OWLs in third year. After spending the week resting and thinking, he came to a conclusion. He would retake the OWLs. Legally, they could not stop him from retesting. Two of his tests had been interrupted. Harry didn't care anymore if he was in the spotlight or not. He wanted to show the world that he was able to do many things.

Harry looked over at Remus' bed. He was wide awake and reading a book. Harry stood up from the bed, drawing the man's attention to him. Though he no longer was a werewolf, all the traits of extreme sense stayed behind. He grinned when Harry sat on the edge of his bed.

"Moony, can I talk to you?" Remus' grin faded into a serious look.

"Sure, cub, what do you want to talk about?" Harry shifted nervously on the bed.

"Moony, what do you think about me retaking the OWLs? First off, they were interrupted. Second, I know I did really badly on them."

"I think you should do what you feel is right. Why do you think you did badly on your OWLs?" Harry sighed and clasped his hands together on his lap. A faint blush was splashed across his cheeks. Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I know I did badly, because I did it on purpose? Well, except for Divination." Harry didn't want to look at Remus, but he wanted to know what his expression was.

"Harry, are you telling me that you failed some of the OWLs on purpose to make yourself average?" Remus' eyebrows were in his hairline. The expression on his face was composed of complete shock."

"Yes, I didn't want people to notice me more than normally. I wanted to stay out of the limelight. I figured that if I could appear average, not many people would look my way as much. But now, screw them. I want to be the person that I normally am." Harry crawled up on the bed and sat cross-legged before Remus. The man shook his head before looking seriously at Harry.

"Harry, tell me, how long have you been able to take the OWLs?" Harry groaned and placed his head in his hands. He mumbled a few words, but Remus' hearing easily picked it up.

"Third year."

"Third year? You're ahead of your class by two year?" Harry nodded and peeked through his fingers at Remus. "Cub, that is absolutely amazing. What subjects do you not know?"

"Divination, I'm horrible at it. I just lack the 'inner eye'." Remus laughed and leaned back against his pillows.

"What about Ancient Runes or Arithmancy?" Harry groaned again and sighed.

He shook his head. "I've been doing Master level of both since third year."

"Absolutely astounding! How were you able to do this?" Remus was openly gaping at Harry by now. Master level in two of the hardest subjects, it was completely mind-blowing. Harry held out his hand and pointed to his clothes. A piece of gum rushed into his hand and the teen tossed it to Remus.

"It took me two years, but at the end of third year I finished it. What you hold there is a gum that it soaked in my project. I've created a potion that can attach any language knowledge to it. I put it on Muggle gum, and if it is chewed, the person learns a complete language in a few hours." Harry watched as Remus jaw dropped in complete shock again. The man played with the piece of gum that sat on his palm.

"You created a potion? Harry, that's amazing! Where did you get the idea?" The boy laughed at the memory that went with it.

"One day during my first year, I was trying to learn French. I was chewing apiece of gum at the time. I got so frustrated that I wished that there was something to take so I could just learn it fast. I snapped my gum and the idea popped into my head." Remus glanced at the gum in his hand and he read the wrapper. It was labeled 'Language Chewy' and underneath read Polish. Remus popped it out of the wrapper and into his mouth.

"It will take a few hours to work completely. I suggest that you don't drink or eat anything for the next two hours. It'll dampen the potion's effects." Remus nodded and snapped the gum.

"This is really ingenious, cub." Harry nodded at him and looked towards the door.

"I can't wait for Ragnok to come visit. I have to ask him if I could use one of his memories." Harry turned suddenly when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Mr. Potter, I hear you want to use a memory of mine. May I ask what it's for?" Harry nodded and told Ragnok the whole story about creating the gum. Ragnok looked extremely impressed.

"You may, Mr. Potter, on one condition." Ragnok looked extremely pleased with him.

"Whatever, the only thing is that I cannot give you the recipe. But, I will make sure that you shall always have a language gum pack if you write and ask for one. I'll always give them to you for no charge." Ragnok looked thoughtful before nodding.

"You have a deal, Mr. Potter. What do I need to do?" Harry grinned and pulled out a glass container that he had conjured earlier.

"I need you to clear your and think only about the language. Nod when you are ready." Harry placed a hand on his temple and waited for Ragnok to nod. Once he did, Harry mumbled the incantation. Pulling his hand away, Harry could see a silver thread attach itself to his finger. He placed it in the container and put a lid on top.

"Thank you, Ragnok. This will come in handy." Harry took the container over to his nightstand. He rummaged around in his clothes, before pulling out two different objects. Harry placed three pieces of gum and the potion on his tray stand. Harry conjured a plate and a stone bowl. He took the memory and dumped it onto the plate. Copying the memory and placing it in the bowl, Harry placed the original back in its container. He placed the gum in the bowl and then dumped the flask of potion with it. Harry sat the bowl aside and turned to Ragnok and Remus. He smiled at them and walked back over to the bed.

"I have to let it sit for at least 30 to 45 minutes." They both nodded and continued to talk. Eventually, the time passed quickly. Harry briskly walked over to the concoction and gum. He took the gum out with conjured tongs and the pieces dried instantly. He took wrappers that were transfigured from paper and wrapped two of the pieces. The wrappers were exactly like the Polish ones, except they said Gobbledygook. Harry popped the last piece in his mouth and pulled out a sheet of parchment. He quickly wrote a note and placed that and one gum into an envelope. Harry took the gum and placed it onto Remus' bed stand.

"Don't take this for at least two days. Your brain becomes overloaded with information too quickly when you take too many too soon. Director Ragnok, could you send this letter to Professor Sinistra at Hogwarts. I promised that I would give her Gobbledygook in exchange for Ancient Runes."

Harry handed the letter to Ragnok. The goblin took it and placed it in his front pocket. Patting it gently, Ragnok bowed slightly to Harry.

"I enjoyed the visit. Mr. Potter, I shall send this out as soon as possible. Take care my friends." Ragnok walked confidently away from the two humans.

"So Moony, how is the Polish coming along?" Harry grinned when Remus popped the gum.

"It's okay for now. I can only get a few words here and there. Cub, I have to say that this is the handiest potion yet." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Well Moony, thank you for listening to me earlier. I think that I will study some more and then when we leave, I'll send out a letter." Remus nodded and watched Harry pick up a book on the tray stand.

* * *

It had been three weeks already and Harry was getting used to his routine. It started with waking up and doing some exercise in the training room connected to the Healer's Wing. He would eat breakfast and then work with the trainers on his magic. It was a painful task when they removed each magical block. They removed all of the curses, hexes and charms. The most difficult one was the mind link with Voldemort. It had taken them two weeks of poking and prodding to figure out what to do. They had him fast for three days and on the third night, he went through a purification ritual. All of the goblin employees had to go through one if they came in contact with the Dark Arts. It wasn't that the magic was dark, it was the fact it was used for the wrong purposes. For Harry, it was the most painful thing he underwent. It even surpassed the Crutiatus Curse. After the magic training, he ate lunch with everyone in the Wing. His next task was a class on goblin magic. Harry was the most excited with this and took as much notes as possible. By then he had at least three notes books full of different things. By the second week of his training, Harry had gone through at least a hundred books. He was familiar with every person in the goblin archives. Finally, Harry had gotten fed up with constantly asking for new books and asked Ragnok if there was a way to get unlimited access to them.

Ragnok had smiled and pulled up a chair. He explained that the goblins could copy all of their books in their archives for a fee of 10 galleons a piece. Harry had instantly agreed to it. He also asked if someone could make a run to a muggle store to get him pens and notebooks. Ragnok had laughed heartily and called two goblins to him. The first was from the library archive and they received the order to have all of the books copies for Harry. The goblin looked astounded and rushed off with a happy look on its face. The second was a runner that went out into the muggle world to gather items for the goblins. He was specifically asked to get Harry as many _Uniball_ pens and _Five-star_ notebooks as possible. As well a few dozen colored _Sharpie_ permanent markers and highlighters. Ragnok turned to Harry and asked for anything else. The runner went off to gather the necessary supplies. Harry thought for a second before nodding. He explained that he had no way to hold all of the books and things. Ragnok just grinned and called another goblin. This one was a furniture designer for the Gringotts Bank. Ragnok explained what Harry needed and the designer ran off. Harry thanked Ragnok and went back to reading his notes over.

An hour had passed when the second goblin came in carrying a bag. He turned to Harry and placed the bag on his bed. Harry took the bag and dumped it over, so that the contents spilled out. The teen grinned madly when all of the things he needed spilled out. Good thing that they were shrunken or Harry would have been weighed down. There were at least 50 notebooks and 20 packs of black pens. There was a 36 pack of colored permanent markers and at least 30 highlighters. There were ten of yellow, green, and orange. Harry smiled brightly at the goblin and thanked him profusely for the supplies. The goblin bowed slightly to Harry and ran out of the Wing.

Around two hours after the second goblin came the third one arrived confidently. Harry had finished sorting through all of the supplies and organized them appropriately. He watched the third goblin approach him. This time, Ragnok was with him. The goblin placed a small box upright on the floor. He spoke an enlargement spell in Gobbledygook. Harry watched with amazement as the box turned very tall. Harry stood up and looked at the piece quizzically. The goblin designer grinned and unfolded the tall box. When it was completely unfolded, there were three massive shelves connected together. The designer explained that the shelves could hold up to two thousand books at a time. He handed Harry a second box that was exactly the same. So, Harry now had two travel bookshelves. He decided that the first one was going to be specifically for goblin books. He placed his finger on the shelf and traced his finger to put the letter GB on the side. With the help of magic, Harry lifted it up to place against the wall near his bed. The second one, he enlarged to write NB, for all of his filled notebooks. He placed all of his used notebooks in there and shrunk it again. He placed it on his tray stand before turning his attention back to the goblin designer. The last piece was a desk that could be shrunken down to the size of a matchbox. It held all of his empty notebooks, pens, pencils and everything else he needed or used. Harry placed it beside the shelf, creating an 'L' shape. Harry thanked both of them before digging right into his notes. Ragnok smiled and walked away to talk with Remus.

The last two months were spent in the same way as the last month. It consisted of studying, training, eating, and reading. Harry spent most of his time practicing for his OWLs. By the end of the second month, Harry had relearned all of his magic and passed every test on goblin magic. What he learned in two month was equivalent to the standard six years of study. All of the teachers were astounded with his extremely fast progress. It helped that he could already understand the language. At the end of the second month, he received the highest honors of degrees and also was considered at a Master level. It helped that he studied almost 24/7. He didn't study in a specific area, so his degrees were of the General overall Master level. Harry proudly placed the degrees above his bed, showing them off to everyone that came in. It was the talk for the next few days.

During the time Harry started taking his class, both of the humans were given goblin names. By now, that was really the only name they answered to. Every now and then someone would call them by their human name, but it took them awhile to answer to it. Harry had received the name BoltChild, as he was the child of lightening. Remus was called MoonWolf, even though he was cured. At the end of the first month they had figured out that Remus got energy surges to his magic at the end of the month, when the full moon would be.

It was the last day of the time spell and everyone was getting antsy. Harry was making sure that he had everything securely packed away. He had changed rapidly over the course of the three months, other than his magic capabilities. His hair had lengthened out and her had changed it so that red highlights appeared. Though he had gained muscles, he still was lithe and agile. Harry stood at a good few inches over six feet. That morning he had placed the glamour over his face with goblin magic. This guaranteed that no one but the goblins could see through it.

Harry had just finished putting the shelves into a temporary conjured satchel. A week after the order for the books, they had all been copied and placed respectively on the travel shelf. There were at least a thousand, so Harry paid a good sum of gold to get them. For him, the price didn't matter. Most of the books were priceless. The goblins showed him how to copy a book without interrupting the copyright spell. It was a secret that Harry would take to the grave. Well, except for writing it down in a special notebook that he always carried with him. It was written in Gobbledygook, so that made it harder to for someone to read. Harry glanced up when someone walked into the Wing. Ragnok strolled casually over to Harry's bed. The teen smiled and sat down his things.

"Mr. Potter, I just came to see if everything was alright. Today is the day isn't it?" Harry grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Ragnok chuckled.

"I assume that you are going to go on a shopping spree once we are finished here."

"Of course. I've been dying to go to Diagon Alley to get a few things. The Dursley's never let me have anything, so Remus and I are going to dote ourselves to death. What I need is someplace for us to stay. Can you help me to find a place that's good?" Ragnok smiled brightly and motioned to someone at the Wing's doors. A few seconds later, there was a tingling sensation up his spine. Ragnok turned back to him.

"Well, Mr. Potter, they dropped the wards. I believe there are people who missed you." Two pops were heard as Dobby and Winky popped in. Behind them was a flash and Hedwig appeared in all of her glory. She flew over to Harry nipped him on the ear affectionately. The elves spotted Harry and launched themselves at him.

"Harry, we missed you! Look at you! You've grown so tall and don't look skinny anymore. Winky can't feed you to death to get you to gain weight!" Dobby hugged his legs while Winky climbed up the bed to hug him around the stomach.

Dobby and Winky continues to talk to him at the same time. Harry smiled and pulled Dobby up from his legs. Placing the elf on the bed beside Winky, Harry grinned at them.

"Dobby, Winky, It's good to see you two. Now tell me how you have been." They both looked surprised at the question.

"We are doing great. Mr. Ragnok had the best idea and we helped! Winky and I completely cleaned Seaside Mansion for you and Mr. Lupin. We thought that you might enjoy a relaxing vacation at a private beach house." Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. A seaside mansion? A vacation? He had never had one before. It seemed like a dream.

"Well done, I love the surprise. Now tell me, how can I get there?" Harry turned to the goblin when he cleared his throat.

"I can answer that Mr. Potter. I would be willing to make you a goblin portkey to get there directly. Now, I cannot give one to Mr. Lupin yet, as he is not a Potter nor keyed into the wards. I will give you one for him for when he is keyed into them. Make sure to do that when you first get there." Harry nodded and held out his hand to receive the portkey that looked like a metal armband. He slipped it up his forearm and settled it halfway on his bicep. Ragnok handed Harry another one for Remus. The teen slipped in into his satchel.

"Thank you very much, Ragnok. I really appreciate everything you have done for me. Is there a way I can easily spend money without carrying a money pouch?"

"Certainly, I was going to get to that next. I have a card that will be keyed to you and only you. It has an unlimited amount to use and it will come directly from your vault. Please place a drop of blood onto the gold square on the back." Harry pricked his thumb and placed it directly on the square. When Ragnok turned the card over, the Potter crest was showing all of its glory. His name and birthday were there, along with vault numbers and a pin code. The pin code was used for the merchants. It looked exactly like a muggle credit card with slight magical changes.

"This is your muggle ID, insurance card, credit card and passport." Harry place the items in the bag he was carrying, after repeating the same process as his wizard credit card.

"Thanks again, Directory Stonefist. You've done more than I have asked. I want to thank you again. May your gold run like a never ending river." Harry shook the goblins hand.

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter. You are always welcome at any Gringotts." Ragnok bowed to Harry and stood at the healer's Wing doors. He spoke to a healer before briskly leaving the room. Remus stood to the side, waiting patiently.

"You ready, cub? We have a long day ahead of us if we are shopping." Harry nodded brightly at him and grinned wildly. Dobby, Winky and Hedwig all disappeared to finish their business at the Seaside Mansion.

"Yes, I'm ready. Shall we shop 'til we drop?" Remus looked at him oddly before Harry sighed. "It's a muggle thing."

Remus just shrugged his shoulders. The two walked from the room and meandered their way down a few hallways with a goblin guide. They came to the main part of the building and took a deep breath. Harry checked his glamour before they walked out into the open. Their eyes shut at the brightness of the sun's rays when they stepped outside the building. Harry checked the time; it was just after 8 in the morning. There were a few people milling about. The teen glanced over at Remus.

"You ready to do this, Moony? It's about time I did some serious shopping." Harry clapped his hands together loudly.

_Welcome Back, Harry…_ He jumped slightly at the voice. It had been a long time, well about three months, since he heard it.

-

-

-

Yipee! Another insanely long chappie! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying themselves. I can't wait to finish the next one so I can see what you say about that.

-

-

-

Please review because it keeps me writing fast. Love to all of those who do!


	5. Diagon & Creature Alley

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter:** 5**

Chapter Title: **Diagon & Creature Alley**

Story Word Count: **31,946 **_(eep! big jump!)_

Chapter Word Count: **13,169**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long. I had last minute school exams and then my summer was so packed that I felt like a chicken with it's head cut off. Please forgive me. ******** it also doesn't help that I have no internet what so ever**

**AN2: There will be cussing near the end of this chapter, just to let you know. If you don't like it, sorry. Don't forget THIS IS SLASH!**

Remus and Harry both walked confidently down the steps of Gringotts bank. It felt good to walk around the street without a mob of people watching you. It was extremely early, so the shops were just opened.

"So, Cub, where do you want to start first?" Remus sat at a bench in front of the goblin building. Harry glanced around before sitting down.

"I think I should start with the nearest shop, which is Singley's Quality Trunks." Remus looked at the shop in question. He nodded and stood along with Harry.

Both made their way to the quaint little shop. In the window were a few trunks and satchels. The sign was hanging over the door, the letter written in golden script. Harry stepped into the shop with Remus right behind him. Harry's head roamed back and forth to look at the different types of trunks. There were a few satchels that were labeled with a weightless and expanding charm. Harry picked up a black satchel that had many pockets and a large inside. He knew that the one he conjured would fade away soon. Harry placed the bag on the counter and tapped the bell sitting there quietly. It was a minute before a man came out from the back.

"Welcome to Singley's Quality Trunks, my name is Singley. How may I help you?" It was a younger looking man that has a goatee.

"Good Morning, Mr. Singley. My Name is Jamison Harris and this is my cousin Sirius Morrison." Harry shook the trunk maker's hand. The owner, Singley, looked to be a good person to him. He still had to be careful. Remus smiled and shook his hand.

"Good Morning to you too. Now, what is it that I can do for you?" Singley leaned against the counter, waiting for Harry to answer.

"Yes, I need to buy your best trunk." The man's jaw dropped in shock.

"My best trunk? May I ask what you are wanting specifically?" Singley was just about to explode in excitement. One of his best trunks cost 5,000 Galleons alone, without the extra charms.

"Yes, I'm looking for a trunk that has at least seven compartments." The man's eyes bugged out at the thought of selling that large of an order.

"Messrs Harris and Morrington, if you'll follow me. In the back, I have all of my best works." Harry nodded and followed the man to the back. As they passed through the doorway, Harry felt the tingle of revealing charms.

"May I present to you, my life's work." Both of the customer's mouths opened in shock. Dozens of trunks lined the walls and the center of the room.

"Mr. Singley, this is a very impressive collection you have." The man mocked bowed.

"Thank you Mr. Harris. Now, can you tell me what you want exactly?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I would like an eight compartment trunk. The first will be a regular space that holds about five times the amount. The second compartment will hold specifically clothing. The third compartment will be specially a room for out-of-time creatures. If you could put the enchantment on the room itself, that would be great. The fourth chamber will be a complete Potion's Lab with a supply closet and bookshelves. The fifth is to be a dueling chamber with targets, dummies, and a platform. I need the sixth compartment to be a full library that can hold as many as possible. The seventh is going to be an empty chamber, I haven't figured out what to do with that yet. Can it be about 20x30 feet? The eighth compartment needs to be a living quarters with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a Living Room with a fireplace. Is it possible to set up a Floo network that can travel from trunk to trunk?" When Harry was finished, both Remus and the trunk maker were openly gaping at him. Harry bit his lip and glanced at his feet in embarrassment.

"That is a lot of requests. I know that I something very similar to that." Singley waved for Harry to follow them. They stopped in front of a rack that held a black trunk.

"What is the difference?" Harry asked curiously.

"It has built in protective charms, such as pest control. It also has a magical signature security device. You can give permission to whomever you want. Just press their hand next to yours and say 'key'. Also, another thing, It will take me about an hour to do one trunk, as the furnishings and enchantments have to be placed on it."

"So, it has everything that I asked for?"

"Yes, it has everything, including the Floo." Harry nodded and ran his hand over the top of the trunk. He glanced up at the seller and grinned.

"I'll take four." The man's jaw dropped open in amazement. "I'll take one, my cousin will have the other. Can you teach me how to put initials on the top and how to make a person the master key?"

Singley just nodded his head and pulled off the trunk. When it was off the shelf, another took its place. He instructed Harry to prick his finger and place his hand on the circle in the center. Once he did, the seller announced to the trunk 'Master Key'. He explained that he still needed to get in the trunk so when Harry came to pick it up; he would erase the other signatures from it then. Remus did the same thing with another that he pulled down. Singley levitated the two over to a desk and then took two more from the shelf. He placed those on the floor by the desk. He led Harry and Remus back out to the counter where Harry's satchel was waiting to be purchased.

"Now, Mr. Harris, it should take a few hours to complete this order. How about you come back around 2 o'clock this afternoon?" Harry nodded his consent.

Singley stood behind the counter and was writing something on a pad of paper. He turned to the register and typed in the price of the satchel and the trunks. He shook his head in amazement and then turned to Harry.

"Mr. Harris, that will come to a total of 24,050 Galleons. How would you like to make the payment?" Harry briefly thought for a second before digging through his conjured satchel and pulled out a wallet. He paused at the credit card but then pulled out a bank draft from the money pouch. He took a pen and wrote 30,000 Galleons on it. He pricked his finger and placed the drop on a golden square where the signature would be. He handed it to the trunk maker. Singley almost dropped the bank draft in shock. He tried handing it back, saying that it was too much, but Harry refused to touch it. Singley typed something on the register and a drawer popped open. He tapped his wand on a spot in the back and the top of the drawer came off. Placing Harry's bank draft in there, he placed the top back down. Tapping its top three times, he announced Gringotts. The register was bathed in a golden aura before fading away. Singley turned to Harry and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure working with you." Harry took the man's hand and shook it. Remus did the same when Harry let go.

"Someone who does this should be thanked and recognized for amazing pieces of work." Singley looked proud and stood a little straighter.

"Thank you very much for your business. I can't wait to start working on this." Singley nodded his head at Harry and Remus before briskly walking into the back room.

Harry placed his conjured satchel on the counter and quietly dumped all of his things onto it. The conjured satchel was gone with a wave of Harry's hand. Harry carefully placed the desk and bookshelves in pouches in the front. He labeled them on the front with what was placed in there. A larger pouch was used to carry the gum. Harry used a slightly smaller pouch for his book he was currently reading. The one next to it was used for his pens and notebooks. About a third of the pockets were written on the front with the title of what was in there. A specific pouch was for his wallet and other essentials of that type. Harry placed the new satchel over his head and onto his right shoulder.

Exiting the shop, Harry and Remus wandered down the Alley until they hit a shop that read 'Apothecary'. Stepping inside, Harry took a basket that was expanded and lightweight. Remus made sure to grab another basket. Both started at the front and made their way to the back.

"Oi, make sure to grab five of everything except Basilisk and Phoenix, unless it's a special brand. Make sure to grab extras of the necessary brewing objects." Remus nodded his head and took one side of the shelves while Harry took the other side. Harry started with Mer-people. This included all types of hair color, scales and a few willingly given blood samples. Remus winced when he hit the werewolf section, but continued on. It was still a slightly sore subject, though he never had to deal with it again. About a half an hour later, both Remus and Harry stood at the counter. The man that sat behind the counter looked at him skeptically. Both of them placed the basket on the counter and Harry thought of something suddenly.

"I have a question, is there any way I can carry this easily?" The man silently smiled at them and led both to the back of the room. There was a small shelf that held various objects. There were three 2x1½ foot tall boxes. He pulled one out and tapped the side. It immediately grew to be about 8 feet tall. There were two sides that closed together, exactly like his bookshelves.

"May, I ask what the features are?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, there is a built in feature that categorizes each potion or supply by the category, then into subsections. Like say if you bought everything from the Griffin section, it would create a section labeled 'Griffin'. Then, it would divide everything up by properties. It would sort itself alphabetically. For example, the blood would be directly beside the claw. The shelves themselves have a charm to prevent spilling." Harry nodded his head thoughtfully and tapped the side with his finger twice. It shrunk down to the size of a cigarette box. He tapped the other two in the same manner. The owner looked surprised at first and then impressed.

"Thank you, I'll take all three. Also, how about your cauldrons?" The man's mouth dropped open for a second then he led Harry and Remus over to a larger section that held every kind of cauldron. There were at least a dozen different types, including the rarer kinds that have only a few out. Harry tapped his finger on his chin and then smiled. He turned to the shop owner.

"I'll take five of all of your cauldrons, up to the largest gold one. Then, I will take one of every kind of the rarer types. Such as your opal, diamond, obsidian, and the others." The Apothecary's owner's mouth dropped in shock. Remus raised his eyebrows in question, but Harry just waved it off. The owner quickly grabbed everything together and shrunk them down, except the rarer ones.

"Mr…?"

"Harris, and this is my cousin Sirius Morrison." Harry shook the man's hand in greeting. Remus nodded his head and helped levitate the shrunken cauldrons to the counter. Harry waved his hand at the rare cauldrons and they easily bounced up into the air. The owner lost some concentration on levitating, but quickly readjusted.

"Mr. Harris, this is a very large order. Are you sure that you want everything?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The owner nodded and placed the cauldrons on the counter. Harry gently set his cauldrons down onto the ground in front of the counter. Harry placed the three shelves down onto the ground and tapped each of them three times. They expanded easily and took up most of the extra room. Harry opened each one and readied them for the ingredients. The man raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He rung up the cauldrons and Harry carefully placed them in a bag in his satchel. He left out two of everything of the regular set and the rare ones. He snapped his fingers and Dobby popped into the room.

"Master, how mays Dobby helps yous?" Harry grinned at Dobby's glamour and speech.

"Yes, Dobby, can you take these cauldrons to Singley and tell him that Mr. Harris would like these to go into the Potions Lab? And Dobby, watch him like a hawk." Dobby grinned and bowed to Harry. He popped out with the extra cauldrons. Harry turned to the counter and placed both of the baskets on the floor. He carefully levitated a few of the objects onto the counter. He made sure that he brought out five of one supply at a time. When the man was finished ringing up the ingredients, Harry would placed two on one shelf, two on another, and the last on the last shelf. They continued to do this until there were no more ingredients. The man looked stunned at Harry and Remus. There were at least a thousand different supplies in his shop and Harry managed to buy five of everything. The shelves were decently full and Harry closed the three shelves and tapped them three times. They shrank down to the size of three cigarette packs. Harry traced his finger over one and the letters PS appeared on the top. He placed that in his pouch with the words 'Potions Supplies' on the outside of the pocket. He did the same with the other two except one read Harry's and the other Moony's. Harry made sure that the store owner couldn't see the writing.

Harry turned to the store owner who was openly gaping at the register.

"That will come to a total of 156,782 Galleons and 29 Sickles." Harry nodded and pulled out his wallet again. Taking out a bank draft, Harry wrote the amount on the draft and dropped a drop of blood on the golden square. The bank draft read 160,000 Galleons. Harry nodded his head at the owner and handed it to him before they both walked out. Harry's mouth twitched slightly before he burst out laughing. Remus joined in soon after. It was funny if you thought about it. Laughter echoed the semi-empty Alley before it stopped all of a sudden. Harry paused in his laughter, causing Remus to suddenly stop also. Harry stared at a blank wall that separated Flourish & Blotts and the Magical Menagerie. Before Harry's eyes, another Alley appeared with a sign that read 'Creature Alley'. Remus looked at him with worry. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked back at the Alley in disbelief. He glanced at Remus who watched him worriedly. Harry dragged Remus by the hand to the blank section of the wall. Harry pointed at the wall and looked at Remus.

"You see that Moony?"

Remus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he didn't see anything. "No, cub. I don't. What do you see?"

"It's an Alley." Harry walked over to a small section that held an invisible plaque. He read it for a second before motioning to Remus. Remus walked over to Harry and looked to see what he was looking at.

"Creature Alley is located between Flourish & Blotts and Magical Menagerie." Harry recited from the plaque. Remus leapt back from the previous wall in shock as the Alley appeared before his eyes. Harry hummed slightly and turned to Remus. He grinned at him and pulled the man towards the entrance. There was a tall box that a man in a security uniform sat inside of. In front of him sat a bunch of computer supplies. It caused a few eyebrows to rise, but it made sense. Harry approached the man and tapped on the glass. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome to Creature Alley. This Alley is specifically for creatures and beings. The ministry has no authority past this point as they cannot enter. Now, seeing as you two are new here, I need your names. Now, remember, I need your real names. Here in Creature Alley we have no aliases or Glamours. Everyone respects others privacy in public matters. So, who am I talking to?" The guard looked towards Remus and cocked his head slightly.

"Remus Lupin. I used to be a werewolf." The man nodded and typed it in a device before stopping suddenly and his head whipped up to look at Remus.

"What do you mean _used_ to be a werewolf? I can faintly smell it on you, but that's about it." Remus looked at the man questioningly. "I'm a vampire, I can identify certain beings scents."

"Ah, well I can't exactly tell you without permission." Remus turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Winky popped in and scared the vampire. Harry whispered in her ear and then she nodded. She quickly popped out and Harry nodded to him. "I shall receive confirmation here in a few minutes."

The guard nodded and watched as Remus turned to Harry and motioned at his body. Harry nodded and flicked his hand at Remus. His glamour melted off of his body and his appearance returned to normal. The only difference was that his eyes were a blue and golden mess. It was slightly eerie if you were to stare into them for a long period of time. The guard looked shocked for a second before turning to Harry.

"You're different, I can smell it. The problem is that I can't identify what it is, which is very unusual." Harry laughed and dropped his Glamour. He figured that if he had to show him what he was, then he had to know his identity. The guard gasped and then bowed his head at Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honour meeting you. May I inquire what you are, as the wizards seem to think that you are one of them?" Harry laughed and explained. The guard typed as Harry spoke.

"I believe that you know my story already, so that helps a little bit. What most people don't know is that I went to live with my relatives. _Magic_ hating relatives. The beat me and starved me to the point where I was practically dead. Before yesterday, I was about 5'5" at most. I was so under weight and height. After the, let's call it the _incident_, I went to the Goblins. They helped me immensely. Ah, here she is." Winky popped in and held out a scroll to Harry. He thanked her and then handed it to the security guard. His mouth dropped open when he saw the seal. It was the seal of the Head Goblin. Harry chuckled lightly and watched the vampire break the seal and unroll the scroll. His eyebrows rose when he finished. The scroll glowed briefly when the guard dropped a drop of his blood on it. He rolled it up and placed it in his pocket. The man turned to Remus and nodded his head.

"Mr. Lupin, I see what you mean. It's extraordinarily funny that they come up with a cure and never say anything to the wizards. I offer my congratulations on being cured. Do you still have your senses?" Remus nodded his head and thanked the man.

"Amazing… As you were saying Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded and continued his story for a few minutes before stopping to let the information soak in. "I see, may I inquire what this _incident_ is?"

"Yes, I think that this is relevant." The guard placed his hands over the keyboard and typed rapidly as Harry told his tale of the night Hedwig came to life once again. When Hedwig's name was mentioned, the phoenix flamed herself right above Harry's head. The guard jumped in surprise and mumbled something under his breath. When Harry was finished, the guard looked at him skeptically.

"So, you're saying that she has bonded only half-way with you. Thus giving you the gift of wings?" Harry nodded and Hedwig trilled happily.

"Alight, I need you to follow me. I need to take your pictures to go along with your profile. This will give you access to anyplace in the Alley." The three standing in the Alley made their way into the guard box. The vampire disappeared down a hallway connected to the box. They followed him into a room that held a camera and a screen. He pulled up a stool and motioned for Remus to sit on it. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the stool. The guard wrote down a few things on another computer and then told Remus to smile. He took a picture and then had Remus stand. He took another picture and sent the information and both pictures to the other computer. Remus stepped from the screen and stood beside Harry. Harry stepped up to the screen and stood waiting for the vampire to gather his information. Once that was finished, Harry sat down on the stool to get a head shot photo. When he was about to walk from the screen, the vampire stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry. I have to get a picture of you with your wings." Harry thought for a second and nodded. Remus stepped up with Hedwig on his shoulder. Together, both of them managed to take Harry's cloak off along with the shirt and harness. Harry waved his hand at his emerald shirt, transferring it to his torso. There were holes so that his wings could easily fit through. When Remus stepped from the screen area and into the hallway with the vampire guard, Harry unfurled his wings. The guard dropped the camera, but Harry managed to catch it before it broke. He looked at the guard questioningly, but he just took the pictures of Harry. Hedwig trilled when Harry didn't replace the cloak or the harness. He just shrunk them and placed them in his satchel that sat on the ground. Hedwig stepped on his shoulder and talked to him for a second before Harry nodded his head. He waved his hand and a beautiful golden stand stood in the center of the screen. Hedwig flew to the stand and gracefully perched on it. The guard shook his head in amazement and then took two pictures of Hedwig. He sent all of the photos and information to the front desk computer.

The three walked out into the Alley again and stood in front of the glass box. The guard asked them a few questions. He nodded his head and then pushed a button. Turning to them, he asked the last question.

"How would you like your ID's made?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean ID's?" Remus questioned before Harry could ask.

"It is used to identify you in case something were to happen. Everyone has one. It's just a safety precaution. It also lets others know if you are registered here or not."

"What kinds do you have?" Harry asked, he was slightly intrigued.

"We have almost anything that you can think of. If you would like, I could give you my opinion on what would look the best." Harry's mouth scrunched to the side in thought before he smiled and nodded his consent. Remus accepted also and Hedwig trilled happily.

"I see, well for you Mr. Potter, I suggest the earring stud. You can go right to the shop and have them pierce it for no cost. Unless you plan on getting a tattoo or other piercings." Harry smiled and told him that he wanted exactly that. The guard pushed a few of the keys and then a ding was heard from the side machine. He pulled out an earring that had phoenix wings and the letters CA on them. He grinned and held it out to Harry. He took it in his hand and then stepped aside for Remus.

"You're a little harder, but I think this will suit you the best." He pressed a few different keys and another ding was heard. He pulled out a leather band that had a crescent in the center. It was white that had a golden rim. Underneath the moon, hung a charm that had the letters CA on it. It wasn't silver, not that it would hurt him, and it was a gold charm. Remus placed the leather band around his neck and it instantly resized itself to lie like a choker. The charm hung just enough to hang directly above the crevice of his throat. Harry gave Remus a thumbs up in agreement. There was another ding and they looked towards the guard who pulled out a black and silver necklace in the shape of wings. It was held together at the largest part by the letter CA. He held it out to Harry, who in turn placed it around Hedwig's neck. She trilled happily and nipped at Harry's ear. He chuckled and turned to the guard.

"She says that you are very kind and that your everlasting told legend is true." The guard paused with his hands over the keyboard. He glanced up at Harry and his mouth dropped in shock. He stood up fast, causing the chair to tip over and crash with a loud sound. This drew a few of the Alley's occupants to look at the new comers. The guard quickly stepped out from the box and kneeled down in front of Harry. The boy stepped back in shock. He glanced up to see many people come from the stores and more were appearing suddenly. Harry looked down at the vampire whose head was bowed in respect.

"What legend?" He asked timidly.

The vampire looked up at Harry. "There is legend that has been passed down from the olden times when the first vampires roamed the earth. They speak of a tale that until this day was thought to be a story. It is told as such:

_The one played like a pawn of a chess board,_

_Seen only as a weapon to the bright one._

_His suffering will come to a head with the burning of the flame,_

_The companion born from the pure flame of love._

_His independent soul sought the voice of the dead which has spoken,_

_The 'tween lies with the arch._

_His lover he shall find within the arch,_

_One that forever shall live._

_The blood of the five and his own shall return,_

_To aide him in his path to the grey._

_The one whose independence break free from the bright one,_

_And to destroy the midnight terror._

_He shall bring together the court of the born from the flame._

_Those that represent the equality of all._

_He shall reign the new world with the love of his people._

_**(AN: You Like? It popped into my head and I just had to put it there… ;P)**_

Even the Elders and Ancients thought this to be a tale. We never thought that it was a prophesy of the old. Please, Mr. Potter, you only need to ask for my help and I shall come."

Harry groaned out loud. "Not another prophesy. Is there anything that doesn't happen to me?"

"Cub, think about it. You are a very special person and nothing can change that." Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry took a deep breath and looked around. There were many people that were kneeling like the guard. The people that were not kneeling were looking at Harry strangely. He sighed again and unfurled his wings for everyone to see. Many of them gasped in surprise. Harry opened his mind slightly to catch a buzz that went through the crowd. The vampires were chatting, like usual. Harry had read in the books from the Goblins that vampires could telepathically talk to each other. One only had to open their mind to the certain talk. He reached out to hear the call for the Elders and Ancients nearby. Harry groaned once again and turned to Remus.

"They are calling the Elders and Ancients to them. It's going to be a very long day." Remus snorted and turned to watch as a few people started walking towards them. Harry opened his mind again and almost buckled under the mental power that they emanated. Harry placed his hand on his throat and whispered _Sonorous_. "Please, do not bow to me. Like your legend says, we are all equals._ Quietus_"

Harry watched as the kneeling vampires stood and looked at him in awe. Harry sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well said Cub." Harry looked over at Remus and glared at him. His shoulders were shaking slightly and his mouth twitched.

"Thanks." Harry reached up behind Remus and smacked the back of his head. The man turned to Harry and grabbed him in a headlock. He laughed as he rubbed his knuckles on Harry's head.

"Say it!" Harry was laughing just as he was. Remus continued to give him a noogie.

"Alright, alright! Moony is the smartest and most cunning Marauder in the world." Remus stopped and let Harry go.

"That's right and don't you forget it." Harry hummed and rolled his eyes. Both looked at the three newcomers that were chuckling at them.

"Mister Potter, I hear from many others that you are the embodiment of our legend. May we sit and talk in a more private area?" The first vampire spoke. He had on a red robe with a golden dragon along the bottom. His hair was a short amber color. He looked to be about forty at most.

"May I inquire whom I am talking to?" Harry moved closer to Remus in case they had to leave suddenly.

"Forgive my rudeness, Mr. Potter. I am Ancient Serien (SEAR-RE-EN) Moran and on my left is Elder Jeram Kernigan and on my right is Elder Ariea (ARE-E-AH) Garston." The Elder on the left was a tall gentleman that had black hair and slightly tanned skinned. Ariea was the shortest of the group with her blonde hair tied back at the base of her neck. Harry looked to Remus and nodded his head. He spoke to him in Gobbledygook.

"**Moony, I think it's alright to go with them. Don't forget that Hedwig is with us."** Harry patted his hand on Remus' arm.

"**It's all up to you, Cub. I'll go wherever you go."** Remus smiled and turned to look at the vampires. Harry glanced at them to see surprised looks on their faces.

"Shall we go to a restaurant? I haven't eaten yet and it's a good place to talk." Harry petted Hedwig, who sat on his shoulder. She trilled happily and rubbed her head on his cheek. The Ancient smiled at the phoenix and nodded his head at Harry.

"That sounds great." Harry nodded to the guard, whom took his place back at the booth. He walked alongside Serien and Remus. The other Elders followed behind them, whispering back and forth.

"So, Mr. Potter, what brought you here today?" Harry looked at the Ancient with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, call me Harry. I'm here with Remus to shop around. I've decided to live my life the way I want to, so I have my two best elves cleaning up a manor that I own. It was a surprise that they were doing for me." The Ancient nodded his head in understanding.

"These elves sound very loyal to you." Harry smiled at the thought.

"Yes, they are. I trust them more than I would my friends right now." Harry stopped and looked for a good place to eat. There was a fancy restaurant that looked good, so he walked towards it.

All five of them walked into the restaurant and went up to the waiter.

"A private room for five." The Ancient asked the waiter. He nodded and led them to the back of the room. He opened a door to a small room that easily held seven people. Harry passed by the waiter and thanked him. Remus and Harry both took a seat on one side and the vampires took a seat on the other side of the table. Menus popped up in front of them and they all looked at them. It was a few minutes before an elf popped into the room. He turned to the vampires and asked for their order. They all got a bottle of blood and a salad. The elf turned to Remus and asked for his order.

"Yes, I would like scrambled eggs with bacon. Also a side of pancakes." The elf nodded and wrote down his order.

"What would you like to drink sir?" Remus thought for a second before responding.

"A black coffee with one cube a sugar." The elf wrote that down before turning to Harry.

"And what would you like to order, sir?" Harry bit his bottom lip and then turned to the elf. Without thinking, he slipped into the Elvin language.

"**Can I get a stack of pancakes with a side of over easy eggs and sausage?"** Harry watched as the elf dropped the pad of paper and bowed to Harry. Harry looked to Remus who looked just as shocked. "Don't tell me, I slipped into Elvish, didn't I?"

"Cub, you forgot to mention that you could speak Elvish too." Harry dropped his head on the table and banged it once.

"Why me?" Harry lifted his head up and looked at Remus. "I'm sorry Moony, I forgot that I could. After learning so many, you tend to forget what ones you can and can't speak. Please, don't bow to me." The elf stood up and took the pad of paper from the floor.

"Wh-What w-would y-you like to dr-drink ssir?" Harry sighed and thought for a second.

"Can I get some orange juice?" The elf nodded and popped away.

The vampires looked at each other and then at the two humans.

"You speak quite a few languages Mr. Potter. How is that so?" Harry grinned and explained his research. He pulled out a few of the pieces that he had.

"So, I took the muggle gum and soaked it in the potion and the memory. After about 45 minutes, you can take it. The gum will take a few hours to take full effect." Harry showed them proudly. He was extremely proud of his research and was glad to see that others were interested.

"Mr. Potter, this is a breakthrough. You said that you finished this in your third year at Hogwarts?" Harry nodded and smiled at Remus. Remus looked at Harry like a proud father.

"I'm amazed, Mr. Potter. Tell me, what subjects are you excelling in?" Harry grinned and placed his satchel on the table. Pulling out his bookshelf labeled NB, he placed it on the floor. Tapping the top three times, it expanded until it was full sized. He carefully swung open the shelf and stepped aside for everyone to see. One shelf was almost full with notes. The vampires looked astounded at the amount of notebooks. Harry looked thoughtful for a second and then his face lit up. He looked to Remus and grinned.

"Winky!" He called to the ceiling. Remus grinned and sat back in his chair. The vampires looked confused. The elf in question popped in and bowed to Harry. Before she could speak he put up his hand.

"Winky, you can take off the glamour, now." The elf smiled and waved her hand down her body. The elf grew and her skin turned to a crème color. Her ears shrunk and her hair returned to its former blonde glory. The vampire's mouths dropped open in shock. They were stunned into silence. Harry knelt down to be on the same level as her. He hugged her and thanked her for coming.

"I'm glad to take this off, Harry. You don't know how hard and uncomfortable it is to hold this on. Now, what is it that I can help you with?" Winky smiled at the vampires and inclined her head in greeting.

"Yes, I need you to go to Hogwarts. In the library, there is a tall portrait that has a raven sitting on a tree branch. When you approach it, tell it 'The raven soars with the heir on its back'. When it transforms, tell it that you were sent by me and that you need to get my notes. Once you are in there, go to a desk. In that desk, there are drawers labeled year 1, 2 and so on. Can you bounce back and forth, bringing a year at a time?" Winky nodded and popped out of the room. Harry turned to the bookshelf and waved his hand at the first shelf of notebooks. They all slid out of their place and shrunk. He placed them back on the same shelf and proceeded to do the same with the rest. When he finished, only two shelves were taken up. He thought for second before twisting his finger sharply at the shelf. Many of the notebooks flew out of the shelf and rearranged themselves with another. Underneath the notebooks, a small strip of metal showed the topic. Once everything was in place, Harry nodded contentedly at the shelf. He turned to the table and sat down. He looked at the vampires, who had shock written on their faces.

"Mr. Potter, were you doing wandless magic?" Harry shook his head negatively.

"No, that was goblin magic. I was taught by the librarians how to do that." The vampires still looked shocked.

"You are an interesting person Mr. Potter. Now, I do believe you still have to answer my question." Harry looked shameful for a second before perking up.

"Excuse me, that was rude. I had an idea and went with it. I forgot that you asked a question. Well, I have to say that I excel in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and everything else." Harry grinned at the vampires. Serien just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by everything else?"

"I study everything equally. The only subjects that are different are Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Divination. I'm good at Muggle Studies because I grew up as a Muggle. Divination is completely stupid, at least the one in Hogwarts is. I've studied the books and find it interesting, but useless to me. I don't take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for a reason, because I've already mastered both. Since my third year, I've been working master level problems and translations."

"How is that?" Ariea finally spoke up. "I'm over 2,000 years old and Master in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. It took me a decade to get that far."

Harry's eyes lit up in excitement. This was a great opportunity to get a better look at those subjects. "The teacher of Ancient Runes gave me a copy of her memory. She has a Master Level at that subject and Arithmancy. I was able to get the information of Arithmancy because it is tied to Ancient Runes. It is the only memory that I have done that works with the language potion. I'm working on a potion right now that will take any memory. It will work like the language gum, but it will give memories about other things." Harry looked proud at his accomplishments.

"Mr. Potter, while we are waiting for your elf and the meals, may I give you a test to see how much you know?" Ariea placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her folded hands. Harry grinned at her and pulled out a blank notebook from his satchel. He also took out a pen, pencil and an eraser. He stood up and sat in the chair in front of the woman. The others watched as she gave him a problem and he quickly fixed it. A few minutes of talking, they were debating back and forth on a certain problem that had two different answers. Harry pointed his hand at the bookshelf and a few notebooks went into his hand. He placed them on the table and expanded them. As he was searching through his older notes, Ariea was redoing the problem. Jeram and Serien looked extremely amused and Remus was silently laughing. Harry exclaimed smugly and showed her a page in a red notebook. She looked surprised and reworked the problem. She shook her head and placed a cheek in one hand. Harry sat back smugly and grinned at her.

"Harry, you are amazing. I never thought of that solution. Tell me, how long have you been correcting all of these?" Harry smiled and pointed to a yellow notebook.

"I've been reworking these since the beginning of last year. I would say roughly around October." Ariea shook her head in amazement. She turned to Serien and spoke to him directly.

"He's amazing. I've never thought of some of these things and he's already reworked most of the Master Level problems. I say that he shouldn't be in Hogwarts. It's a waste of pure talent." Ariea smiled at the boy and handed him a small card. He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "That is my Floo and Owl address. If you have a cell phone, that's on there too. If you think of anything, let me know. I work at Silverwing Academy for the Magically Gifted. I'll talk to the Headmistress about you coming there this year. You're lucky that you have just hit the right year. We don't usually accept anyone under 16. I think that you would do great there."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I have to retake my OWLs again and I'm thinking about also taking my NEWTs. In order to keep people thinking that I was average, I made sure to not excel at them. This time I want to do my best and hopefully break some records while I'm at it." Harry smiled and jumped slightly when Winky popped in. She held a bunch of notes and loose pieces of paper. She set them down and popped out of the room. Harry lifted them up and separated the sheets of paper from the notebooks. He placed the notebooks on the shelf and conjured up binding supplies. He carefully separated the subjects and bound the notes in order. Most of them were written in Japanese, so he had them copied and translated. After he placed the shrunken notes on the shelf, he continued to do the same thing every time Winky popped in. Their breakfast arrived when Harry was on his second year. The elf looked surprised but popped out to get the rest of the meals. Harry turned to eat and talked with the vampires and Remus while his notes continued to place themselves on the shelf. A little while later, he was finished with his notes and breakfast. Winky sat with them at the table and was eating part of Harry's leftover pancakes. She looked happy about sitting with them.

For the next three hours, they all talked about the legend. It was a little stressing for Harry, but eventually he told them about the prophesy that Dumbledore told him. Remus looked extremely upset about it. The vampires looked very skeptical about the whole thing. Eventually Jeram spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, I would like to research more about this prophesy. There's something not right about it." Harry nodded his head in acceptance. The waiter elf popped in and handed Harry a letter. He opened the letter and scanned through it.

_Mr. Harris,_

_I told you that I would have the trunks done by 2 o'clock. At this time, I'm not going to be finished until about 5 o'clock. Please forgive me, I have a few things that I need to do with them._

_Singley_

Harry pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote back quickly and handed the letter to Hedwig. She trilled and flamed away. Harry turned to Remus.

"Singley won't be done with our trunks until about 5 or so." Remus nodded and took a sip of his refilling coffee. Harry flipped over his hand to face palm up.

"_Tempus_." Harry watched as the number 1:24 flare over his palm. Harry turned to the vampires. "I hate to be rude, but I really need to get some shopping done. You're all welcome to come along if you have no other plans."

"We understand, Mr. Potter. Are you sure that you don't mind?" Harry nodded his head and tapped the end of the table. The elf waiter popped in with the check. Harry took out his wallet and handed the elf his card before the vampires could take any money out. The elf popped away with the check and the card.

"This is on me." Harry smiled at the vampires and turned to the elf that just popped back in. he signed the bottom of the check and took his card back. The elf thanked them for coming and popped away. Everyone stood up and Harry shrunk his bookshelf. He placed everything away in his satchel and walked with them to the entrance. The sun was out and it was extremely warm. Harry smiled as the sun's rays hit his skin. Serien and Ariea walked beside him. Remus and Jeram walked behind while talking about how ludicrous the Ministry's rating of how dangerous some animals were. Serien spoke up from Harry's left side.

"That was very kind of you to pay for our meal, Mr. Potter." Harry shook his head.

"It was no problem. Please, like I said before, call me Harry. I'm not much for being formal." Serien nodded his head and they walked in silence for a few minutes. Harry stopped when he saw a sign that read 'Unusual and Fascinating Creatures'. He glanced back at Remus and jerked his head at the store. They all went inside and blink when the lighting suddenly changed to a dimmer color. They could easily see all the cages that were there. A woman came out from the back part of the store. She carried a small bird on her shoulder.

"Hello, is there anything that I can help you with?" She smiled at them.

"No thank you, I'm just looking around. I already have a familiar, but I thought it might be nice to have another one." The woman nodded her head and walked over to the counter.

Harry walked down a few aisles, looking at the different creatures that were in the cages. He spotted the reptile section and headed towards it. He could hear some of them talking to each other. He spotted a few turtles and lizards, but he was interested in the snakes. There were many different species that ranged from a single baby boa to a large anaconda. One section that caught his eye was the magical snakes. He looked over the different cages to see if he liked any of them. He could hear the vampires and Remus walk up behind him. They were close, but kept a decent distance. He saw a few that were very up tight and snobbish. His eyes passed over what seemed to be an empty cage, but he stopped and looked closer. A snake was perched on a log surrounded by sand. It appeared to be around three feet long with two small horns at the crest of its head. He looked at the sign that was attached to the cage.

_**Cerastes**_

_Magical snake from the deserts of Egypt. Said to be able to detect poisons in food or drinks. It also protects people from mind invasions._

_**WARNING: Extremely Poisonous**_

Harry smilecd and opened the top of the cage. The snake blearily opened it's eyes and looked at Harry.

_ss… Not again! Can't you people just leave me alone? ...ss_The snake opened its mouth and hissed at him.

"_ss…I'm Sorry to wake you. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and leave this place?...ss_"The snake closed its mouth and looked at Harry.

_ss… A Speaker! How interesting. May I know who I'm talking to? ...ss _The snake stretched its body to come close to Harry's face.

"_ss… My name is Harry Potter. What is your name? …ss" _ The snake's tongue came out and tickled the end of his nose.

_ss… I have no name. I was taken as a hatchling, before my mother could name me. …ss _The Cerastes curled up in the warm sand, but made sure that it could still see Harry.

"_ss… I'm sorry that you were taken. How would you like to live with me instead? I'll take care of you and you can take care of me. ..ss" _Harry watched the snake's head turn upwards, in a thinking gesture.

_ss… You are a very kind human. Are you sure that you don't mind? …ss_

"_ss… I see no problem, you can wrap yourself around my shoulders. …ss" _The snake uncurled itself and looked at Harry. He placed his hand in the sand next to the snake and it slithered up to his shoulders, where it wrapped itself around his neck. Its head rested on his shoulder. Its eyes closed and he sighed in content.

_ss… You are very warm, better than my cage. …ss _The snake hissed slightly and went to sleep.

Harry stood up and placed the top back on the cage. He turned to the group that stood behind him. The vampires looked amazed and Remus smiled at him.

"I like this one. He's very smart." Harry walked over to the group that stood behind him.

"He seems like it. What is his name?" Harry thought for a second and smiled.

"Salazar. What do you think?" Harry looked down at the head on his shoulder.

_ss… I think it suits me, thank you Harry …ss_

_ss… You're Welcome, Sal …ss_

"He says that he likes it. Shall we head out now?" The teen made his way to the front where the store owner eyed him warily.

"That will be 2,500 Galleons, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded his head and handed her his card. She took an imprint of it and then handed it back. "Have a nice day and thank you for stopping by."

Harry smiled at her and walked outside the shop. He glanced at Moony and tilted his head towards a tattoo shop. Remus nodded and followed alongside Harry and Serien. Harry took a deep breath and pushed open the door. A taller man stood at a counter, drawing something on a notebook. A bell dinged when he walked inside. Harry paused for a brief second when the man looked up. He looked to be about twenty or twenty-one . His hair was a light blond with caramel highlights mixed in. His face was tanned with a slight beard on the tip of his chin. Blue eyes shone happily when he spotted Harry. What confused Harry was that this unknown man made his heart leap into his throat. White teeth sparkled when the light hit it. Harry smiled back and continued to walk towards the counter.

"My name's Jason, can I help you with anything?" Harry's eye twitched slightly when the man's slightly deeper voice rang through the shop. He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"Jason, my name's Harry. I need this earring put in and I'm looking to get a tattoo." Jason smiled brightly at him and pulled out a sketchbook.

"What kind of tattoo are you looking for?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you have?" The man smiled again and leaned against the counter.

"Let's see… We have magical, muggle, and the Native American style. There are many others, but I'm not certified in those." Harry raised his eyebrow at the last choice.

"What is the Native American style?"

"Good of you to ask! What it does is that when you swallow this solution, it'll form a tattoo that fits your personality or some kind of characteristic. I'll give you another that will fill in with the color." The man placed two vials on the counter , one that was pitch black and the other was swirled with many colors.

"I think I'll do that. Moony, come do one with me." Jason nodded and pulled out another two vials.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out, cub." Harry shook his head and pulled Remus to the counter.

"You're doing one Moony. No arguments. You have to live a little." Remus sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, you win. You better hope that it's good." Harry smiled and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you'll be first." Harry nodded and chugged down the black one. The man spoke again when he handed the empty vial back. "It shouldn't hurt. At most, you should feel a slight burning sensation."

Harry nodded his head and just stood there, looking at the different tattoos. There was a burning sensation at the base of his neck and it spread all the way around. It extended up onto his face and stopped beside his ear. When it disappeared, the man handed him the other vial. Harry threw his head back and gulped down the liquid rainbow. Remus was handed the other black potion. Harry was startled when his neck was surrounded by an icy feeling. Remus took the coloring potion and waited. When the feeling passed, Harry walked over to a mirror and gasped at the image. A snake was wrapped around his neck. It's blue and green scales shimmered against his skin. The head rested at the space right before his ear, making it look like the snake was whispering secrets to him. His eyebrows rose at his reflection and he glanced at Remus. The man at the counter looked at Harry and beckoned him over.

Harry walked over to the counter and leaned on it. Jason stepped around it to stand right next to Harry. Harry made sure that Salazar wasn't in the way. He looked at Harry's tattoo and carefully traced the snake's head and body. Harry shivered at the sensations moving on his neck. His stomach flared with desire when Jason's fingers continued their path, but his face came closer. Harry wasn't understanding why he was reacting that way. It was a new feeling that he never expected nor experienced. It stopped when he pulled away from him. Harry turned his head slightly to hide his flush.

"It seems to have worked great, but I don't understand what it means." The blue-eyed man hummed slightly and then turned to Remus. "Well, let's see yours."

Remus nodded and turned around. He took off his shirt showing a scarred, but extremely muscular back. Directly in the center was a large crescent moon with ragged claw marks through it. Below the moon were the words "Moony" and underneath that in a smaller script was "Marauder". Harry laughed and pointed that out to him. Remus flushed slightly and put his shirt back on.

"It lives within you. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder." Harry laughed

"Care to explain yours, Cub?" Remus grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry blushed a deep red when everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I think it signifies that I can hear and understand snakes. It shows that I listen to them and not condemn them for being evil, when they're not." Remus looked thoughtful and the others just nodded. Harry turned to Jason and addressed him. "Can I get my ears pierced?"

"Sure, no problem. Choose the ones that you like the most."

"I like the blue and green ones, also can you put in the ID for me too?" Jason smiled and led Harry over to a chair. Once he sat down, Jason asked where he wanted them. Harry pointed to the top most part of his ear, two-thirds of the way up and the lobe. Harry handed Jason the ID earring to be placed in. Harry flinched when the first one went in, but ignored the others. Harry stood up from the chair and went over to the counter where Jason stood ringing up the prices. Harry thanked him and placed the money on the counter. He was just about to walk away when Jason grabbed his upper arm. Jason leaned over the counter and whispered in Harry's ear.

"If you ever want to do anything, call me." Jason pressed a card in Harry's hand and kissed his cheek. Harry flushed a brilliant red and walked over to where the others are. If he would have paid attention, he would have saw Remus and the vampires trying their best to contain their laughter. Harry glanced once behind him before walking out. Jason smiled at Harry and went back to drawing in his sketchbook. Once outside Remus stepped up beside the blushing boy.

"I see that you have an admirer." Harry darkened even more and punched Remus in the shoulder. Harry took the card and put in a pouch with Ariea's card. They stood there for a moment before Harry turned to Serien.

"Serien, are you good at picking out clothes?" Serien turned to Harry and raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Harry was about to answer, but was interrupted by Ariea.

"Clothes? Did someone mention clothes?" She bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement.

"Yes, I need a whole new wardrobe and I'm not sure what to get. I'll need wizarding clothes and muggle also." Harry looked surprised when Ariea squealed and hooked her arm with his.

"Now, this is my kind of talk!" Serien shook his head at the bouncy Ariea.

"You're in for it now, Harry." Jeram talked to him, which made his head swivel over to where he stood. That was one of the few things he said to Harry.

"Thanks, I realize that now." Aries laughed manically while the others chuckled at the look and Harry's face. Harry faced his palm upwards and whispered _Tempus. _A light appeared over his hand that read 2:35. Harry groaned and was pulled over to a store that read 'Fancy Feathers'. Harry was pulled in by Ariea and was immediately directed over to a platform with mirrors in the front. He was forced into many clothes by the manager and Ariea.

It was and hour later that Harry was almost finished. They had a huge wardrobe that was specifically made just for him. He was also able to acquire a harness that would only appear if another person knew, or Harry took it off. Otherwise, it would remain invisible. He was lucky that they also sold Muggle clothing; it saved him time going into London. He currently had on black leather pants that clung to him like a second skin and flared at the bottom. His feet were covered with dragon hide boots. The most striking part was his shirt that matched his eyes exactly. There were hole that fit right around his wings, allowing him easy movement. All eyes turned to the door when there was a ding. Someone ran in too fast for Harry to see, but the vampires and Remus could easily follow who it was. They hissed at the new person, but for a completely different reason that what Harry thought. It was a second before Harry could recognize the voice.

"Carry! Get the emergency potions! That bastard cut me." The manager, Carry, gasped before racing off towards the back. Harry almost lost his balance when he turned to look at the new person. Blue eyes met his and he almost turned away from him to hide the blush that rose. He looked down and saw that Jason's shirt was torn and a huge gash was stretched across his abdomen. Harry quickly jumped from the platform and ran over to the wounded man.

"Jason, are you okay?" Harry ignored his feelings for now, at least until Jason was better.

"Not really, it hurts like hell. I'll be fine though. Once Carry gets back out here with the potions, I'll be better. Thanks for your concern." Jason smiled weakly at Harry and gasped when his muscle tightened. Harry frowned and wiped his finger over the wound. He sniffed it and then put his finger in his mouth. Remus choked and the vampires looked surprised. Harry tasted it for a second before spitting it back out.

"Fuck, lay down NOW!" Jason stumbled but complied. Harry flicked his fingers at Hedwig, who cocked her head at him. She flew down beside Harry and cried tears on Jason's wound. It closed up, but left a large scar in its place. Harry sighed and slumped down to the ground. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. At that moment the store manager returned with a bag in her hands. She gasped and dropped the bag, but it was caught by Harry's magic before it could hit the floor.

"Jason! Are you alright? What's going on?" Carry kneeled down by the man and caressed his cheek. Jason smiled weakly at her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm alright sis, Harry saved me." Carry looked at her customer and flung herself at him. Harry patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Thank you so much! Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry shook his head, but he whipped it around when the door opened again. Jason hissed and Carry stood up.

"Korrum, you know that you're not allowed around Jason or me! How many times do I have to tell you that? Do you want me to call the Aurors? You've taken it too far, you've hurt Jason!" The sinister man smiled, but before he could move, Harry had him pinned to the ground and his hand around hid throat.

"You vile man!" Harry growled and surprised everyone in the room by pulling out the knife from the man's coat pocket. Harry put the blade to his nose and smelled it. He put the blade to his mouth and licked the part that didn't have blood on it. He took the blade and pressed it to the man's throat.

"You fucking bastard! I have half a heart to cut you with this and let you die. It's unforgivable what you did." Harry glared and growled at the now frightened man. Serien moved beside Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what's so wrong? I can see being angry at him for cutting another, but not for this type of reaction. What's wrong with the blade?" Harry hissed and drew back slightly.

"Two words, Basilisk Venom." Everyone in the store gasped and then Harry was dragged away by Remus and the man was pinned down by Jeram and Ariea.

"Harry! You'll die! You tasted it. Don't kill yourself." Jason called from the ground. Harry dropped the blade onto the floor and knelt down by the man. He laughed and placed his hand on his chest.

"No I won't, haven't you heard what happened to me in my second year at Hogwarts?" Harry sat down and watched Carry as she Floo called the Unspeakables, since they were the only ones that could access Creature Alley, most of them being such creatures or beings.

"Harry, I hate to burst your bubble, but no one besides you, Ginny, and Dumbledore knows what really happened." Remus interrupted. Harry raised an eyebrow before he sat down. He sighed and explained the whole story, not sparing any details.

"You mean to tell me that you fought a 60 foot Basilisk and SURVIVED! You were only 12!" Jason exclaimed once Harry finished his tale. The Vampire Ancient and Elders looked extremely impressed.

"Yes, I had to save Ginny. My 'friend' Hermione says that I have a saving people complex. I was lucky that Fawkes cried on my wound, or I would have died. I spent the next few months reading about Basilisks and their venom. I found out that many years ago, someone also survived like I did and did research showing that once a large amount of venom is in your system, it negates the effect if another Basilisk were to bite again. After I figured that out, on the weekends of my third year, I spent the time dissecting the snake and putting it into my personal potions supplies. I tasted the venom, knowing I wouldn't die, just so I could know if anything was poisoned with it. It seems like that came in handy." Jason nodded his head, and looked at Harry in amazement. Harry didn't realize it, but a few Unspeakables came in during his story, carefully listening. Jason winced as he attempted to sit up, but he managed it. Before Harry could push him back down, Jason wrapped his arms around his small frame.

"Thank you so much, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there. I owe you my life. If you ever need anything, let me know." Jason pulled away from Harry. Harry could feel the blush that flowed all over his body. It only increased when Jason grabbed Harry's head and placed his lips on the boy's. Harry froze in shock, but loosened up when his lips moved on their own accord. It was not a few seconds later when Jason pulled away from Harry. Harry knew that everyone in the room could hear his rapid heartbeat and smell the flush that encased his body. Jason smiled at him and Harry looked away embarrassed.

"As entertaining as this is, I need to take Mr. Potter's statement and yours also." Harry stood up and turned to the Unspeakable. They all looked the same, with dark cloaks and the hoods up.

"No problem, I don't mind." Harry briskly walked away from Jason and took a spot by the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. You saved his life, and from what I've seen, he is very thankful." Harry blushed, but ignored it.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting anything this eventful when I came here today, but apparently nothing can go right wherever I go." Harry sighed and talked with the Unspeakable, while giving as much information as he could.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for your help. Is there a way I could contact you, should something come up?" Harry nodded and handed the Unspeakable a card that had his contact at Gringotts.

"You're quite welcome, Unspeakable." Harry laughed and closed one eye so that he could see through the glamour. He gasped and then laughed. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Mr. Unspeakable, If you don't mind me asking. Can I test you on your knowledge?" The person under the cloak tilted his head to the side.

"I don't see why not. What are these questions for?" Harry smirked and asked the first question.

"Do the other Unspeakables here know your real identity?" The people in question all looked at each other. "Don't lie to me, because I'll know." Hedwig flew over to his shoulder and tilted her head back and forth.

"Yes."

"Good. Now to the real questions. In my first year, how did I catch the snitch?"

"You caught it in your mouth by accident."

"Correct. Who was Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's Cereberus."

"Correct. What was Scabbers?"

"Ron Weasley's pet rat."

"Slightly correct, but I'll give it to you. Care to tell me what happened at Hagrid's first class?"

"He put you on Buckbeak, a Hippogriff, and he flew you over the lake. Draco Malfoy got cocky and it scratched him. Buckbeak was sentenced to death, but escaped."

"Correct. Who died at the Department of Mysteries this year?"

"Sirius Orion Black. The only person to escape Azkaban."

"Correct. Who's Aragog?"

"He's an acromantula."

"How Norbert?"

"He's doing great…" The person groaned and Harry laughed.

"Gotcha Charlie!" Remus choked and then burst into laughter.

"Harry, how did you figure it out in the first place?" The Unspeakable lowered their hood to reveal Charlie Weasley, the second eldest son in the family. Harry tapped his eye and laughed.

"I see it all." Charlie cocked his head to the side and then leaned in closer to take a look.

"That's a magical eye. What happened Harry?" The boy's mouth pursed and he looked away. Harry dropped the glamour that surrounded his face. Charlie gasped and hugged Harry. Everyone in the room could see the blue eye and also the large scar that ran down the side of his face.

"My Uncle decided that I was a worthless freak that should not deserve to live. Luckily, he only blinded me and left me a nice scar. That was the summer before the Triwizard Tournament." Harry could hear the gasps that went through the room.

"You mean to tell me that not only were you blind in that eye, but you also fought You-Know-Who like that? Then the Death Eaters this year!" Harry nodded and Charlie hugged him again. Harry pulled away and looked at the others in the room. It was odd since now he focused on seeing who was under the other cloaks.

"Hello Tonks." The Unspeakable that stood by Jason, flipped down their hood and skipped over to Harry. She wrapped him in a hug and grinned at him.

"Wotcher, Harry." The boy grinned and turned to the others. Harry cocked his head to the side and spoke to the other two.

"I don't know you, but hello." The other two looked at each other and inclined their heads in his direction. They would not flip down their hoods, since the Boy-Who-Lived didn't announce their names.

"Harry, how can that eye see through our cloaks? Even Mad-Eye's can't do that."

"Yes, but his wasn't made by Goblins." Heir jaws dropped and he smirked. "Sorry, but I promised not to say any more about it. Please be assured that I'm the only person that has an eye like this. I spent two months learning Goblin Magic and graduated with a General Master's Degree. Since I'm the only human wizard that they allowed to learn advanced Goblin magic, they offered me a special upgrade. How could I say no?" Harry grinned and turned back to Remus.

"I don't know about you Moony, but I'm ready to go shopping some more. I think that I've had an exciting enough day." The man nodded his head and turned to the Unspeakables.

"I'm sure that you would like to talk more, but I know that you have business to attend to and so do we." The other cloaked figured nodded and Flooed out with the attacker. Charlie and Tonks hugged Harry goodbye and Flooed out right behind the others. Jason stood shakily, but was steadied by Harry. The man smiled at him and Harry flushed slightly. Jason stretched slightly and walked stiffly over to a rack that had basic t-shirts. He picked one of the blue ones and hung it over the top of the other clothes. He carefully slipped off his ripped shirt. Harry stared at him the whole time that he was changing his shirt, never taking his eyes off the man's chiseled chest. Harry flushed a bright red when Jason caught him staring and winked at the teen. Harry's eyes widened at the writing that was scrawled across his chest. It read 'You know you want this'. Harry turned away from Jason and went to the pile of clothes that were stacked on the counter. Carry bagged everything and handed it over to Harry.

"Here, take this. I want to thank you for saving my brother." Harry shook his head no and pulled out his wallet. Writing quickly across a bank draft, he wrote 75,000 Galleons. He handed it to her and she pushed back t him.

"No, this is too much. It would have only cost you 25,000 at most. I won't accept it." Harry placed it in her hand and smiled.

"Keep this shop open and I'll always shop here for my clothes. I can guarantee that." She grudgingly nodded and placed the draft in the register. Harry shrunk the bad and placed it into the large section of his satchel.

_Tempus_. 4:45pm

"Lovely, just enough time to get to Singley's and then home." Remus nodded his head. Harry and the group of Vampires walked out of the store and into the Alley. Remus said goodbye to the two inside and then left to follow the others. Harry was halfway down the Alley, talking to Serien, when he was stopped by a panting Jason.

"Harry, please, can I walk with you? I want to see what Diagon Alley is like." Harry stopped to look at Jason.

"You mean that you've been here everyday for how long and you haven't seen Diagon Alley?" Jason flushed in embarrassment and nodded. He was surprised when Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him down the Alley. Remus and the Vampires laughed in amusement and quickly walked after them. Harry replaced his original glamour, but kept his clothes the same. The only difference was that Harry threw on one of the new black wizard cloaks that would hide the outline of his wings. He waved at the guard that was at the front of the Alley. Harry didn't realize that he still had Jason's hand in his. They approached the entrance where they first came through. Harry took a deep breath and stepped out into the wizard's Alley. Jason looked around at all the different shops in amazement. It was like Creature Alley, but still different enough that it would amaze someone. Harry walked past the different stores, pointing out which one were which and what they sold. He stopped by Singley's and pulled Jason to the side.

"In this Alley, I'm known as Jamison Harris and Remus is Sirius Morrison. We both put Glamours onto protect our identities. I thought that I would warn you before anyone said anything." Harry smiled and started to walk away, but was pulled back by Jason.

"Thanks for the warning, but I still think that Harry suits you best." Harry flushed when Jason's fingers brushed lightly across his cheek. Jason chuckled and pulled Harry back into the Alley.

Remus led the group into Singley's. They all looked around for a second before Singley ran into the room. He grinned when he saw Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Harris. You're just in time. I've finished the trunks that you've asked for." He waved his wand and four beautiful black trunks soared into the room. Harry grinned and opened the one that sat in front of him. The inside was exactly how he wanted it. He opened the compartment that had the closet and dropped the small bag down in there. He closed the trunk and looked a Singley. The trunk designer held a book out for him to take.

"It gives instructions on how to change or add things. Also how to add people. Or if you want, to add your initials." Harry smiled at the man and shrunk three out of the four trunks and placed them in his satchel. Remus took the one that is his and shrunk it to fit in his cloak pocket.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Singley." Harry shook the man's hand and smiled.

"It was my pleasure working with you." Singley said goodbye to all of them. He turned to walk into the backroom when the building shook violently.

**Whew… I know it took me forever to write this, and you know why. I promise that I shall have the next Chapter up soon. I've worked all day yesterday and last night to finish this and hopefully will have chapter 6 up a few hours after this one. I know this was a long one and hopefully that make up for the time to post. Also, Jason is a good character and I'm not rushing things (am I?). Jason will be the one that Harry decides that he is gay and will experiment with. I hope you can see where I come from. Any suggestions, be my guest.**

**Love to all the readers that waited for this damn chapter. Now you can kick me.**


	6. Death in the Alley

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter:** 6**

Chapter Title: **Death in the Alley**

Story Word Count: **40,006**

Chapter Word Count: **8,247**

**-Whee! Here's another one! Let's see if I can make it to 8,000 again. ;P**

**-Remember: Harry is attached to Jason because he is trying to figure out his sexuality preference. Also remember that most of the time it's lust that he feels. His relationship will go fast… you'll see. **

**-There is a SLIGHT LEMON SCENE! It's nothing too bad…**

Harry and the others whipped around to the entrance of the shop. They could hear screams coming from outside. Harry ran outside the door to see robed Death Eaters at the entrance to Diagon Alley. He opened the door and fired at the masked wizards. When his curse hit, at least five of them went down. Remus and the vampires ran around, firing at the others that were still standing. Harry took down another two when he saw the same purple curse that hit Hermione, race towards Jason.

"NO!" Harry pointed his hand at Jason. _Accio!_

Jason was pulled away in time to not get hit in the chest, but was hit in the arm. Harry knelt down beside him to check the wound, while firing off curses left and right. Harry looked around for more Death Eaters, but didn't see any. He pulled Jason up and draped an arm around the man's waist.

"It seems like you are my Angel today. Always saving me from something." Jason laughed and winced when his arm moved. Harry was about to reply when it suddenly went ice cold. Frost spread across the ground, quickly making its way to where Harry was standing. He looked down the street to see at least 15 Dementors headed his way. Harry raised his hand and pointed it at the Dementors.

_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Harry knew that it was the Stag that would come out, but he was surprised when a wolf and Grim joined it. Instead of being the average silvery mist, it was a bright golden form. The three animals lined up and charged at the Dementors. At the last second a bright silver Sheepdog joined in. Harry knew only one person that had that Patronus form, Neville. Instead of chasing the Dementors away, Harry's three forms charged through the mass. Every one that they touched disintegrated. Black cloaks floated to the ground. It was surprising when Neville's Sheepdog butted noses with the Stag, turning it also gold. Together, the four of the Patroni disintegrated every Dementor in sight. Once all the Dementors were gone, Harry glanced around to see if there were more death Eaters. He grinned when he saw that all of them were bound and stripped down to the undergarments. It was a safety precaution that the Order came up with, so that the Death Eaters wouldn't escape with portkeys. There wasn't too much damage done, but it was enough to see that there would be a lot of repair work going on for the next month. Harry summoned the Dementor's remains and placed them in a conjured glass case. He shrunk it down and placed it into his satchel.

Harry looked around to see if he could see anyone that was seriously injured. He almost fell over when something butted him in the legs. Luckily, Jason was able to help him from falling over. Harry looked down to see Neville's Sheepdog. Harry lowered his hand and patted him on the head. Usually it would disappear when one did that, but he was still intact and felt like a real dog.

"Hey boy, can you show me where Nev is?" The Sheepdog barked happily and trotted off down the Alley road. Harry laughed and helped Jason along. It took them a minute, but they eventually made it over to Neville. The boy was happily rubbing Prongs' nose and scratching Moony's head. He spotted Harry and waved at him. Harry smiled and helped Jason over to Neville. Harry turned to Jason and eased him down to the ground. Hedwig soared over to Jason and landed on his shoulder. She nipped at his ear and cried onto his wounds. He smiled at her and petted her breast. She cooed and leaned into his touch. Harry hugged Neville and a flash of jealousy crossed Jason's face.

"Nev, I want to introduce you to Jason. Neville, Jason. Jason, Neville." The shy boy held out his hand and the man took it.

"Jason, I wanted you to meet Neville. He's like my brother and most likely you'll see him around a lot." Neville smiled shyly and punched Harry in the shoulder. Jason laughed and focused his attention on Harry. The two boys were looking at the Patroni that had yet to disappear.

"I know that you know Prongs, but I'm just as surprised as you are with the appearance of their colors and the other two."

"I can see that, Harry. I've never heard of anything like this before. I was shocked when Shaggy was turned to gold when he butted noses with Prongs." Harry nodded his head and looked at the animal Patroni that were chasing each other around.

"I like the name Shaggy. It suits him." Neville grinned at Harry and pointed to the two new ones.

"Thanks, who are those ones?" Harry smiled serenely at the two new editions.

"The wolf is Moony and the Grim is Padfoot. Together, all three of them were the Marauders." Neville smiled softly in understanding. He had learned about the Marauders from Harry towards the end of their last year.

"Neville, who are you here with?" Neville's expression went from happy to fearful in seconds.

"Gran!" Neville took off towards the more devastated area of the Alley. Harry took off after him, trying his best to catch off. Neville stopped all of the sudden and fell to his knees. Before him lay a boy that was slightly bloody, but recognizable as Neville's Grandmother. The boy covered his hands over his face and broke into sobs. Harry dropped down next to him and hugged the distraught teen.

"It's okay Neville. I know that you loved her a lot, but think about it this way; she is at peace where there is no war. She loved you dearly, that I know. She wouldn't want you to mourn over her and be stuck living in depression. I know how it feels to loose someone that you love dearly. Sirius was like an uncle to me. He loved me, but he died knowing that I was safe. She died for you, to protect you." Neville took a deep breath and sighed. He pulled away from Harry and smiled weakly.

"You always know how to make me feel better. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll prove to her that I'll beat these bastards no matter what. I'll prove to her that I'll be a man worthy of the Longbottom name!" Harry grinned and clapped Neville on the back. They both stood up, facing the other. Harry placed a hand on Neville's shoulder.

"That's what I want to hear. She is the one you want to fight for, and your parents. It's not for revenge, but to prove to others that these bastards are wrong. We shall work together as brothers and fight side-by-side. Forever and always shall the Potter and Longbottom flags fly as one!" Harry held out his hand and clasped it with Neville's. They were surrounded by a bright red flash and then it faded. Both boys looked around to see that everyone in the Alley was looking at them in awe. Harry didn't care, but he knew that his Glamour was down and everyone could see that it was him that stood there. Remus grinned at the two of them and hugged them tightly.

"You do realize that you've publicly announced that your houses will join together in battle?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and Neville grinned.

"Harry is my brother in all but blood; I'd do anything for him."

"And the same goes for me." Harry smiled at the teen that stood proudly beside him. No longer was Neville Longbottom seen as the shy Squib boy, but a confident and powerful wizard.

"Aurors coming through!" The three rolled their eyes in annoyance, what a way to ruin a perfectly good moment. Harry spotted Jason standing to the side, looking lost at what to do. Harry waved him over and took his hand. Harry took Neville's hand with his free one. Neville put his arm around Remus. The three vampires stood behind Harry and Neville.

"Winky, Dobby, could you come here please?" Both of the elves popped in and surveyed their surroundings. They narrowed their eyes and turned back to Harry.

"Dobby, could you take us to Seaside Mansion? Winky, could you take Neville's Gran with you to Potter Manor to be buried alongside my family?" Both elves nodded their heads and held onto their respective party. The cameras flashed just as everyone disappeared.

The large group popped into the Mansion located in Italy. All of them looked around in awe at the large home. The building itself was small compared to the other Potter properties. There were two floors and appeared to have over ten bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, bathrooms, and a library. Harry smiled gratefully at Dobby and turned to the others.

"Welcome to Seaside Mansion, we are currently located in Italy. I hope you all enjoy your stay. You are welcome to live here as long as you like. I'm sure that Dobby and Winky will be thrilled to cook for a large amount of people. Now, I'm sure that you are tired, because I am also. So, without further ado, let's find our rooms. Dobby, lead the way." Harry walked with Neville and Jason, with everyone else following behind. They all made their way to the second floor, where there was a long hallway with doors on both sides. As they made their way down the hall, names started to appear on the doors themselves. They stopped when they reached one of the doors that had Jeram's name on it. The vampire opened the door to a room that looked exactly like what his did at his own home. Each person rushed off down the hall to find their door. Neville and Jason held in their excitement to walk with Harry.

At the end of the massive hallway was a door that read Harry's name. On the left side of the hall was a door that was blank. Harry paused for a moment to look at a few doors down to see that Jason's name was there. Jason shrugged when Harry looked at him curiously. Directly beside Harry's door, on the right side of the hall, was a door with Neville's name. They all looked at each other and then went to their respective rooms.

Harry was amazed when he stepped into his room. On one side of the room was a large area that had sand instead of carpet. As he stepped over to that area, he could feel the temperature rise. Salazar opened one of his eyes and hissed in pleasure at the sight. Directly in the middle of all the sand was a large pyramid. The bottom part was open enough so that the snake could easily fit through. The top part of the pyramid acted like a dresser. There were stone handles that open had to pull to open a drawer. Harry smiled and let Salazar slide down his arm to the sandy floor. Harry looked to see that there were many branches that poked out of the floor to act like perches. A few of them were tall enough to reach the ceiling. Salazar loudly spoke of his pleasure at the warmth that was exactly like Egypt.

Harry turned around to see a jungle-like atmosphere. In a corner of the room, a large tree sat that took up most of the rest of the room. One branch was a large nest that was meant for Hedwig. The phoenix trilled with delight as she settled down. Harry approached the tree to see that there were holes all the way up to the top. Harry easily scaled the tree to find a large hole about five feet off the ground. He poked his head inside to find a massive bed that acted like a floor. He grinned and crawled in to find that the bed felt like a cloud. So soft that he could fall asleep instantly and never wake up. He crawled back out to look up again. He continued up the tree another three feet to come across a massive flat area on top. The tree itself stopped there and leveled off to create a platform that held an open area. Harry summoned his satchel from the doorway and opened it. He took out the bookcases and desk. He made sure to enlarge them and place them so that they were placed like a V. At the very back sat his desk, with the bookshelves there. He thought for a minute before taking out his trunk. He carefully placed it on the floor right by one of the bookshelves.

Harry placed his hand on top of the trunk and waited for the click. He popped open the top and looked in. The first compartment was completely bare, but Harry could easily place his hands on the bottom and his whole torso would be inside. He grinned and looked towards the lid. There were four buttons, which were pictures instead of words. The first one was a trunk, which stood for the open space that he was looking at. The second was a little funny to him, being that it was a shirt that stood for the clothing space. The third had three little drawings on it: a cat, a tall plant and an egg. Harry could easily guess that this was the room for out-of-time creatures. The fourth and final one made his eyebrows rise. It was the picture of a basic house. Harry shrugged his shoulders and pushed the second button. He almost jumped to the ceiling when the first compartment slid back into the back and disappeared. Another space that had a ladder attached rose from its place at the bottom. Harry peered down the hole and climbed down in. He turned around and was met with the longest walk-in closet that he had ever seen. There were sections labeled for each article of clothing. He picked up the small bag that held all of his clothe and enlarged it. He almost fell over at the sudden weight. Before taking out his clothes, he spotted a piece of paper posted above a block on the wall.

_Mr. Harris,_

_I am delightful to work on this masterpiece for you. This closet is very easy to work with. If you have clothes in a bag, dump them out and proceed to place your hand on this black square. It will give you choices that should help._

_Singley_

Harry glanced at the closet and then at his clothes. He dumped out all of the articles of clothing onto the floor. Placing his hand on the black square below the note, Harry anticipated what would happen.

"Welcome to the Walk-In Closet. Please state your command clearly."

Harry looked around in confusion. He thought for a moment and then winged it.

"Sort."

"As you wish." Harry watched as all the clothes and shoes bobbed into the air. His eyes practically popped out when each piece flew over to a rack or cupboard and placed itself there. It took a minute, but each thing he had bought was sorted into its designated area.

"Interesting."

Harry took one more look around and then climbed back out. He turned back to the lid and pressed the third button that had the plant and cat on it. He watched as the compartment slid itself to the back and disappeared. The room that was the out-of-time slid up from the bottom, appearing exactly like the closet. Harry climbed down the stairs to find a blank wall. He glanced around and noticed that there was another note, but laying there on the ground. He picked it up and smiled.

_This is a special room that has to be separate from the other rooms, obviously. Walk straight through the wall and you'll find yourself in this room. There is a surprise in there for you. I hope that you will like it._

_Singley_

Harry smiled at the note and walked right through the wall. He stopped in amazement and his jaw dropped to the floor. It was a massive room that held about a hundred different sized tanks. Harry noticed another note, but it was written in different handwriting. He approached the tank and took the note from the glass. He glanced inside to see a miniature field with many trees and flowers. He could faintly see little birds flying around.

_**Dear owner of this trunk,**_

_**My name is Adora, and I am pleased to tell you that you are the proud owner of a flock of Snidgets. I hope you know that these little creatures are practically extinct. I am Mr. Singley's wife and I raise Snidgets as a wildlife preserver. On one of my many travels, I ran across a few of these magnificent creatures and decided to raise them to help with the population. There are a few different types of Snidgets, the most famous is the Golden Snidget. During the first few decades that Quidditch was founded, these creatures were used as a way to win the game. That's were the Snitch came from. Sadly, these creatures would be killed during the process of the games, allowing them to become practically extinct. There are many different colors: Gold, Red, Blue, Black, Green and the rare White. I've included a male and female of each color. **_

_**Good Luck to You,**_

_**Adora Singley**_

Harry's eyebrows rose and he looked down at the little cage. A little square box was connected to the outside of the cage. Harry looked around first and then placed his index finger inside. He felt a tingle run through his feet and the next thing he saw was a massive tree in front of him. Harry gazed around in wonder at the sudden field that he appeared in. it took a second, but he realized that he was now inside the cage. What was amazing was that the surrounding was real, like he was actually outside. A twitter came from above his head and he glanced up. A white blur dove down at him and he managed to duck out of the way before he was hit. It was a moment before it settled down on his shoulder. He could see that it was a small white bird that had a round body with a small head. Its wings were built almost like a Snitch, but were covered with feathers. Harry reached up to pet it, but the bird flew away. Harry smiled serenely and focused on the black square he was standing on. Another tingle went through his body and he returned to the same spot that he left.

_Hmm… this would be a great opportunity to train in different areas and climates._

Harry took a quick look around the room, but found that all of the other cages were empty. They just sat there, completely clear. Harry wondered if he put a creature in there, that the cage would adapt to the environment most suited for it. Harry turned around and walked right back through the wall. He climbed up the ladder and back into his room. The teen pressed the house button and watched as it repeated the same as the last two compartments. This time, instead of a ladder, there was a slide. He stood up fully and jumped straight down into the hole. The dark-haired boy jumped when the lid slammed down and torches flared to life. There was a single door with another note attached. This one was longer than the previous ones.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Yes, I know who you are and I am delighted that you gave me this task. Please be reassured that I shall not divulge your identity or the purchase of these trunks to anyone but yourself. As you know, I had to ask for another three hours of extra time. The reasoning behind this is quite simple. See, as soon as you walk through that door, time will freeze. In essence, you can live in this trunk for decades and not a moment shall pass. I realized that this was crucial for you, as we both know about the upcoming war. My wife and I, the only other person to know, placed these charms on here. Adora came up with these spells many years ago, but this is the first time we've used it. Simply put, Mr. Potter, your trunk is a one-of-a-kind. I can say that the other three trunks that you bought are much the same, but instead different time frames. For in their trunks every hour that passes is a second of time, where as yours never passes. Each trunk is pre-hooked to the Floo network, with only yours is able to allow anyone to go outside of the trunk. Such as visiting Diagon Alley, for example. The others can only travel back and forth between each other. I would like you to know that I've taken liberty to place the Potter crest in the appropriate areas of the house. I wish the best of luck to you in your time of training._

_**Adora**__ and Singley_

Harry grinned at the note and walked to the large door that had the Potter crest in the center. He opened the door to find a large entrance hall that led to a mansion sized house. Harry's eyes popped out of their socket and he dashed off the see the different rooms. The first floor was very basic, as it had a bathroom, the kitchen, living room, and the dining room. When Harry reached the end of the massive hallway, he found two large French doors. Opening swiftly, he came to the largest library that he has ever seen. The library itself reached up to the second floor ceiling. There was a balcony that had tables and chairs, so that you could relax up on the second floor. He could see that, although the library was empty, it could hold well over a million different books. He bounced up and down with joy at the sight. He made sure that he would come down here as much as possible.

Exiting the massive library, Harry proceeded to the second floor, where the Dueling Chamber and the living quarters were. Harry easily found the Dueling Chamber and yelled in excitement at the army of dummies lined up against the wall. He found a weight room attached to the side, so he knew that he would get in some muscle toning also. The living quarters were exactly the same as they normally would be. Five large rooms sat side-by-side as the guest rooms and a master suite. Each had their own bed, bathroom, and closet. Not that Harry would need another closer, but you never know. Harry wandered down to the main floor again only to find a door right under the staircase. He looked at it skeptically and opened it. A stone staircase wound itself down to a large marble room that would function as a potions room. Harry grinned and ran back up the stairs. He passed through the main door and into the small trunk space that now had a ladder to get back up. Harry scaled the ladder and opened the lid. He came face to face with Neville, and screamed. Both boys jumped, although it was a bad thing for Harry, as he was attached to a ladder. Luckily it turned into a slide when he let go of it.

"HARRY!" Neville yelled down into the top of the trunk. Remus burst through the door and was quickly followed by the others. Harry groaned and sat up from the floor.

"I'm alright Nev, you just scared the shit out of me." The teen laughed and made his way back up the ladder. Neville moved aside to let him out. Harry looked at the people in the room and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, he just scared me. I was coming out of my trunk and he suddenly appeared." Remus chuckled and looked up at the two boys.

"It's alright; we were just worried that something happened. I really like you room Harry. It's very cozy in here." Harry grinned and laid on his stomach so that he could see the others.

"Thanks. Guess what Moony!" The man shrugged his shoulders.

"You remember when I asked Singley for an out-of-time room for creatures?" Remus nodded his head and looked at his cub curiously.

"Well, his wife Adora is a wildlife preserver and she gave me a present!" Remus looked shocked and then smiled.

"What did she give you, cub?" Harry grinned widely at the group and raised his hand. Holding a finger up, he disappeared into the trunk. It was a minute later that he appeared with a small tank. Neville climbed down to the grassy floor and allowed Harry to come down from the top. He climbed down quickly with the cage floating easily beside him. Conjuring up a table, he placed the small glass cage on it. Harry reached out his hand for Remus and took the man's hand. Everyone grabbed onto either Harry or Remus. Harry glanced at everyone for a second and then smirked. The teen placed his finger into the small box and instantly felt the tingle spread throughout him. It was not a second later that everyone appeared in the grassy field. All of them gasped when many different colored bird swooped past their heads.

"Welcome to Snidget Plains. Here, there are two of every single color Snidget in existence. One male and female of each color is here to help repopulate the Gene Pool." Everyone looked at him in awe.

"Harry, you do know that these creatures are practically extinct. She probably gave you the only living ones left. If they reproduce, it would be a miracle." Harry smiled and took Remus' hand again. Everyone grabbed onto the same person and they all reappeared back in Harry's room.

"That's an amazing cage that you have. Not to mention that you own probably every Snidget in existence. Take care of those Harry, they are priceless animals." The boy smiled brightly at the older man and nodded.

"I will Moony, let me take these back to the time room and I'll join everyone downstairs for dinner." The group of people left, but Jason remained behind. Harry looked at him curiously and floated the trunk down to where he was standing. Harry quickly climbed down into the space and replaced the cage to its rightful place. He climbed back up to see that Jason had yet to move from where he stood.

***** SLIGHT LEMON SCENE *****

"Are you okay, Jason?" Harry closed the trunk lid and levitated it up to the top again. Turning around, he bumped directly into Jason.

"I want to thank you for saving my life today. I owe you two life debts. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there. Thank you, for everything." Jason smiled slightly at Harry and the teen flushed.

"Your Welcome, but you don't owe me anything." Jason frowned and shook his head at him.

"No, I do owe you my life." Harry pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"No you don't, now stop saying that." Jason ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed.

"You're very stubborn, you know." Harry grinned at this.

"Yes, so I've been told." Jason rolled his eyes and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, I've ever seen." Harry blinked and turned a deep red. Jason chuckled and held Harry's chin. Harry adverted his eyes in embarrassment, trying not to look directly at the man.

"Look at me, Harry." The teen's emerald eyes flickered over at him and they caught each other's gaze. "Don't be embarrassed by a compliment."

"I-I've never had anyone say that to me before. Plus, I don't know why I feel this way. I don't know what's going on with me." Harry stumbled out the last part and turned his eyes away from the man. He didn't know why he just admitted that, but he did.

"Have you never experienced this emotion before?" Harry shook his head negatively. Jason smiled at the teen. "I believe you are figuring out that you enjoy a man's company more than a woman's."

Harry's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you think I'm gay?"

"I do believe that that is why you are feeling this way." Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breathe, the teen sighed. "Tell me, you've kissed a girl right?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes, just this year, Cho Chang."

"And? How did you feel afterwards?" Harry thought for a moment and then replied in a whisper.

"Nothing."

Jason hummed and leaned forward slightly, making sure that their noses touched. "How does this make you feel?"

"Like my stomach is on fire and my heart is beating rapidly." Jason grinned mischievously and brushed his fingertips across Harry's neck. He could definitely hear Harry's heart pick up the pace even faster. It helped that he was a vampire. **(AN: You did guess that right? If not, sorry!)**

"Sounds like you feel something." Harry nodded slightly, but didn't break the contact. Jason rubbed his nose against Harry's and stared into his emotional green eyes.

"Let me know how this makes you feel." Jason tilted Harry's head back and softly covered Harry's lips with his own. Harry froze in shock for a second time before completely submerging himself into his feelings. His lips moved of their own accord and he threaded his hands into Jason's hair behind his head. Harry moaned with pleasure when Jason's tongue ran across his bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth instinctively and groaned when Jason's tongue swept over his. Jason walked forwards, pushing Harry up against the tree. They both fought for dominance with their tongues. Jason placed his hands on Harry's waist, but he didn't move them under the teen's shirt. Harry whimpered when Jason drew his mouth away from his.

"Now, did you feel anything?" Harry's answer was to grab the front of Jason's shirt and pulled him into another searing kiss. Jason quickly responded with moving his lips against Harry's. They once again battled to see who was better, but Jason pulled away again. Harry's face turned into a scowl but was replaced with pure pleasure when Jason continued to kiss the side of his throat. He made little nips and then suckled at the skin. Harry moaned with pleasure as Jason found a sweet spot on his collarbone. Harry was suddenly aware of a tightness is his groin. Every time Jason would suck on a piece of skin, the heat increased. Harry could feel his member pushing tightly against the leather pants. Harry instinctively thrust his hips forward and groaned when it came in contact with Jason's hard on. Jason replaced his lips over Harry's and ground his hips against the teen. They continued to grind against each as they devoured the other's lips. Harry felt the tension in his groin build up until he yelled with pleasure as his orgasm came. Jason thrust his hips against Harry's and moaned lowly when he came along with him. Harry blushed when they stepped apart, both sweating slightly and panting. Harry could feel the sticky substance sliding down his thigh. Jason looked absolutely guilty.

***** END LEMON SCENE** (see bottom of page) *******

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really shouldn't have done that. This is highly inappropriate and I should apologize." Jason scratched the back of his head and backed away.

"No, I want to thank you. You helped me figure out something important. I just don't think that we should do anything like this again. I mean I want to wait for the right person and I don't think that you are it. I'm sorry." Jason smiled sadly at the teen.

"I completely understand. I'm glad that I could help you with your epiphany. I knew that when I saw you that something like this would happen, but we aren't mates. There's nothing we can do about it but to move on." Harry grinned at him and hugged the man. Harry pulled away and pecked him on the cheek.

"Not to be rude, but I need to change really quickly. We need to get to the dining room or someone will come looking for us." Jason nodded and walked out the door. He paused for a moment and looked back at Harry.

"I think that we should just keep this between us." Harry nodded and turned towards the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and change into a more comfortable set of clothes. Harry sighed and leaned up against the cold tile. He knew that his neck was littered with hickeys. Quickly, Harry waved his hand over his neck and shoulders, placing a strong concealment charm over them. Walking from out of his room, Harry jogged down the stairs to the dining room. Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow and the other vampires were smiling. Harry mentally groaned when he remembered that they had sensitive hearing and there were probably no silencing charms up. Neville sat at the table and looked between the five and went back to drinking his butterbeer. Jason came down behind him and sat beside Remus. The man looked at the vampire oddly and sniffed. Remus just raised an eyebrow at Harry and then at Jason. Both flushed slightly, but otherwise didn't say anything. Harry sat down beside Neville and filled his plate up with food. The meal continued with light chatter.

When everyone was finished, Remus stood from the table and addressed Harry. Both of them walked until they reached Harry's room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Remus waved his wand to put up silencing charms. Harry walked over to the sandy floor and flopped down by the pyramid. Salazar slithered out from his den and made his way over to Harry. The sandy snake crawled up into Harry's lap and curled up into a ball. Remus sat down beside his cub and sighed.

"Do I want to know what happened? I think the only person that didn't hear what happened was Neville." Harry flushed a deep red and bowed his head.

"I wasn't sure what was happening to me. I was having feelings that came from no where. It scared me because I've never had anything like this happen. Jason was talking to me and he helped me figure out who I am." Harry ran his fingertips over Salazar's head and down his body. The snake almost purred with contentment.

"What's wrong with who you are? I see nothing out of the ordinary. I think that you've just had yet to realize that you are attracted to the same sex. Harry, there's nothing wrong with that. I don't like how you came to realize this fact, but I can't say anything as I have done the same thing." Harry's head whipped up to look at the man in front of him.

"You're gay? I never would have guessed." Remus quirked a smile at that. Harry continued on with his thought. "I didn't think to come to you, as I didn't think that you would like me any more because I'm gay."

Remus looked at his cub in surprise. "Cub, I'd never think badly of you, no matter what. I wish that you would feel comfortable enough to come to me if you need help."

"Really? Even if I'm gay?" Remus scooted forward and pulled Harry into a hug.

"You'll always be my little cub. I'll never feel anything different other than love. You're like a son that I've never had. I intend to see that you grow to love someone and have many, many children. It doesn't matter if it's a male or female." Harry smiled and hugged the wolf tighter.

"I love you too, Moony." Remus smiled and let go of the teen. He wiped away a stray tear from Harry's cheek.

"Now, tell me what happened between you and Jason. I can practically smell the lust in here." Harry bowed his head to hide the blush that blossomed across his face.

"He complimented me on my eyes and then we ended up talking about my feelings that I didn't understand. He walked me through the confusion, kissing me to show that I had felt something other than nothing. When I kissed Cho Chang earlier in the year, afterwards I felt nothing. When he kissed me in here, I couldn't hold myself back. We ended up grinding against each other. Afterwards, he apologized about the whole situation. I told him that we should not move anywhere else in the relationship area. I explained that I wanted to wait until I found my mate and that he wasn't it. He understood well and told me that he knew that, but he was there just to help me." Harry pulled Salazar from his lap and placed the snake on his chest as he lay down in the sand.

"I understand and am thrilled that you didn't take it any further. I hope that you'll find your mate soon. It's very hard to not be with another, and even harder to lose one." Harry sat up and placed Salazar onto the sand. The snake was still asleep.

"Moony, was Padfoot your mate?" Remus took a deep breath and nodded his head. Harry crawled over to the saddened man and crawled into his lap. Hugging him around the waist, Harry tried to convey the love that he felt for his wolf. Remus placed his arms around the tall teen and placed his nose on top of his head. Remus took a deep breath, inhaling his cub's scent. Nuzzling his nose in the black hair, Remus kissed the top of Harry's head and pulled away.

"It's okay, cub. I still have you, right?" Harry smiled at the fatherly man.

"Always and forever." Moony smiled and briefly hugged the teen.

"So, have you heard anything else from this voice?" Harry sat up and crawled over to Salazar. The snake lazily opened its eyes and flicked its tongue over Harry's nose. Harry placed the snake into his lap and looked up at the ceiling.

"Strangely, no I haven't." Green eyes flickered over the ceiling that looked like a sunset.

_No worries… I'm still here. You need to hurry though; we're running out of time._

"I stand corrected, he's still there." Remus leaned forward in curiosity.

"Really? What's it telling you?" Harry closed his eyes and listened.

_Hurry… Harry… I can't talk for too long… Go to the Veil and walk through with Hedwig. Trust me, only good will come from this… I have to go…_

"No! wait, tell me more!" Remus looked startled at Harry's sudden outburst.

_Can't talk… Veil… People… Waiting for… you…_

"Is that all you can tell me?" Harry looked sad and frustrated at the same time.

_Sorry… that's… all… say… bye… _Harry listened for more, but he couldn't hear anything else.

"He told me that I need to take Hedwig and go to the Veil. I need to walk through. He also said that there are people waiting for me there." Remus jumped up from the floor.

"No! Absolutely not! I won't allow you to kill yourself and leave me here alone." Harry placed Salazar on the sand and stood up.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear on my magic and my life that I will return to Remus John Lupin after I walk through the Veil." Remus stopped and watched as Harry was surrounded by a silver glow. It faded and Harry looked at the man.

"Harry James Potter! How could you swear something like that! You'll die if you don't complete it." Remus stormed up to the teen and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You'll die!"

"No I won't. I had to say it or you wouldn't let me walkthrough the Veil. I have to go. My instincts are telling me that it's life or death if I don't go. That's without the wizard's oath."

"Alright, you can go, but please promise me that you will be careful. Take Neville with you so I know that you'll be safe. You two are like brothers anyways." Remus hugged Harry and pulled away.

"I promise, Moony. I was thinking of taking Neville anyways. It'll be good for him to see someplace different." Harry nodded and waved his hand to drop the silencing wards.

"I think that I'll grab my things together and then grab Neville." Remus nodded and walked out of the room. Harry ran a hand through his messy black locks.

Harry crawled up to the top of the tree and shrunk down his things. After putting the satchel into the trunk, along with his bookcases, he took a trunk and a potions supply cabinet out. Closing the black trunk, he shrunk it to fit right into his pocket. Harry conjured up a slide and slid down into the sand. He picked Salazar up from the warm grains.

"_sss… Are you ready to go on a trip? …sss"_ Salazar perked up at the word trip.

_Sss…Where are we headed, Harry? …sss_

"_sss… We are going through the Veil. …sss"_

_Sss… Are you talking about the Veil of Lost Souls? …sss_

"_sss… Yes, I believe that it's the same place. …sss"_

_Sss… Interesting …sss_

"_sss… Yes it is …sss"_

_Sss… What are we waiting for? …sss_

"_sss… I have to grab Neville and then we will go …sss"_

Salazar hissed in delight and laid his head down on Harry's shoulders, only to fall asleep. Harry looked around to see if there was anything else that he needed, but found nothing. Harry opened his door and walked out into the hallway, only to stop at Neville's door.

Harry knocked on Neville door, hearing the teen messing around inside. The door opened to reveal a frazzled Neville. Neville sighed at Harry and moved aside to show a room that looked like a large garden.

"What's the matter, Neville?" The frazzled boy sat down on the plush green grass.

"I was looking for Trevor, but then I remembered that I let him go during our OWL exams." Harry smiled at the sad boy and smiled.

"Don't worry, Nev. I'm sure that you'll find some familiar here soon." Neville smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're a good friend, you know? I know I can always count on you to be my friend, no matter what." Harry grinned and stood up. Pulling out a small trunk, he enlarged it.

"Thanks, Neville. I meant to give you this." Neville gaped at the trunk and then at Harry.

"Harry, you didn't have to." Neville ran his hand across the top. Harry took him through the process of keying him into the security of his and Neville's trunks.

"I also have something else for you." Harry grabbed his satchel and opened Neville's trunk. He pressed the image of the cauldron and flask. The top layer slid back until it stopped. Harry glanced down into the trunk and climbed down into the room. Neville frowned behind, closing the top behind him. They both came into a small room that was the size of a closet. A door sat comfortably on the other side of the room. Opening it up, they find a large stone room with at least three tall cabinets filled with empty vials. In two rows were eight long marble tables. Neville's eyes widened and he turned to Harry.

"You really shouldn't have. I can't take this." Harry laughed and took out the Potion Supply Cabinet. Tapping it open, he stood back and watched as it enlarged itself. Neville gaped at the many vials and containers that filled the shelves. Harry laughed and waved his hand over the shelves, making sure that one of each ingredient was taken removed. Waving his other hand, he cleared two of the tall cabinets to make room for the ingredients. It took about a minute for everything to sort itself out and labels to place themselves.

"Harry, no, I can't accept this. You've done too much for me." Neville backed away from Harry, shaking his head.

"Neville, you're like my brother and I'm gonna treat you like one." Neville smiled sheepishly and looked down at his feet.

"Thanks, Harry." Harry grinned and tapped the Cabinet so that it would shrink to its small size. Harry replaced it back into his satchel and grabbed onto Neville's arm. He dragged the boy out of the room and up the ladder. Harry closed the trunk and shrunk it down for Neville.

"Are you up for something?" Harry grinned at Neville.

"Is this going to be one of your adventures that is deadly?" Harry laughed and slapped Neville on the back.

"Possibly." Neville rolled his eyes and smiled.

"So, where are we going this time?" Harry laughed and then became suddenly very serious.

"Do you remember that room in the Department of Mysteries that had the tall arch?" Neville nodded and looked at Harry curiously.

"Yeah, that was the one that had the Veil, right?" Harry nodded his head.

"Yes. I need to go through that Veil." Neville gasped and his eyes widened.

"Harry, no one has come back from there once they go through!" Neville's voice pitched higher at the thought of not returning.

"Yes, but they never had Hedwig." Harry smiled proudly and frowned at Neville's confused look.

"Hedwig? I know she's special, but what can she do that others can't?" Harry smirked at the question.

"She's my _Animus Familiarus_. According to legend, anyone that has an_ Animus Familiarus_ can walk through the Veil to retrieve those that are lost. Meaning that when we walk through, we will technically be in Limbo or the After-Life." Harry smirked when Neville's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Alright then, I'll go with you." Harry grinned at Neville and hugged the surprised boy.

"I knew that I can always count on you to be there for me. Think of this as an adventure that people would kill to experience." Neville nodded and smiled brightly at Harry.

"So, when do we leave?" Harry laughed and pulled Neville out of his room.

"Now." Harry laughed as Neville was willingly dragged down the stairs. They stopped at the Living Room where all of the vampires and Remus sat.

"Remus, I know that you don't want me to, but we have to leave or I'll miss this chance." Remus sighed in submission.

"I know, Cub, but remember that you will return."

"Of course, I don't want to die." Harry grinned at the cured man and pulled him into a hug. "I'll miss you Moony."

"I'll miss you too, Cub." Harry let go of Remus and watched as a shocked Neville was also pulled into a hug. Salazar hissed a goodbye, but only Harry could tell what he said.

"Harry, I might not see you again, as I have to go home. Maybe I'll see you around at Creature Alley." Harry smiled and shook hands with all of the vampires.

"May I enquire where you are going, Harry?" Ariea looked intrigued at the thought of going to some place new.

"Hedwig!" Harry grinned as the phoenix flamed into the room. Harry and Neville grabbed onto her tail feathers.

"Neville and I have to go through the Veil. I'll see you later!" Harry waved goodbye and laughed at the shocked expressions he received.

"WHAT!" Ariea yelled, but the two teens left just as she finished.

**An: I guess that I'll explain now. I know that the Lemon scene was very fast and they hardly knew each other, but I had to put that in there because Harry needed to figure it out before he left for the Veil. It was important to the Plot that he did. Personally, if I didn't have to put that there without building on it first, I wouldn't have done it at all.**

**An2: Also, If you remember. The person that is talking to Harry is fading because too much time is passing. If I had Harry and Jason spend a week or a month building, then the window of opportunity would have passed so I had to make it fast. After this, any relationship will go really slow as a regular relationship would. The time in the Veil is the main part of the story, so it's going to expand most of all the chapters. **

**If you have any suggestions, ranting (it's too fast), or anything else. Feel free to leave a review and/or a PM. I'll always check ; )**

**Love, Soccer 3**


	7. The Veil

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter:** 7**

Chapter Title: **The Veil**

Story Word Count: **46,042**

Chapter Word Count: **6,097**

The room was silent when a large flame appeared in the center of the room, right before the Veil. Two teens stood side-by-side, looking at the Veil with slight dread. The one on the left was slightly taller than the other. He had dark blondish brown hair. The other had almost black hair and bright emerald green eyes. They looked at each other and then at the large white phoenix sitting between both their shoulders. She trilled happily and cocked her head back and forth, almost nodding to them. They looked back at each other. Harry gripped onto Neville's arm and pulled him forward. Hedwig stayed right on Harry's shoulder as all three stepped through.

Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes. He could vaguely hear voices hushing each other. He heard Hedwig trilling softly, as to help soothe his awakening. He groaned slightly and could hear the people around him go deathly silent. He tried opening his eyes, but they refused to open. He tried again, but still couldn't open them yet. He sighed and focused his magical eye to glance around. There were people hovering over his face. The most familiar one was a black dog that happened to lick his face. He immediately threw his arms around the Grim, startling the people around him.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out and held tightly onto the dog. The Grim transformed into a human and he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Harry! I've missed you, Cub." Harry tried opening his eyes and managed to crack them open before shutting them closed at the bright light.

"I've missed you too, Padfoot." The held Harry's shoulders and looked over the boy. Although they were still sitting, he still checked Harry from head to toe. Harry looked through his eyelid at the man that was very much like his uncle. Harry cracked open his eyes and slowly opened them. The light was bright at first, but he quickly adjusted and blinked to clear his vision. He smiled brightly at Sirius and then looked down to see Neville passed out. Harry grinned mischievously and winked at Sirius. He crawled over to Neville and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Sirius' hearing was good enough to hear what his 'nephew' was saying.

"Neville… wakey, wakey sunshine!" Harry got frustrated with it not working.

"Sirius, you might want to back up. This could get ugly. I've been meaning to use this one for awhile." Harry stood up and back away from the other teen. In loud voice, almost yelling, Harry's voiced portrayed of him being frightened.

"Neville! Seamus has a crush on you!" Harry chuckled inside as he watched his friend.

Neville suddenly sat up straight and yelled. "NOOO!"

By the time he stopped, Harry was rolling on the ground laughing with tears running down his face. Neville stopped and glared at Harry.

"That… Was… Hilarious!" Harry said in gasps, while still laughing.

"You're so going to get it." Neville stood up and brandished his wand. Harry stopped laughing and rolled out of the way of a jinx.

"Seamus and Neville sitting in a tree…" Harry skipped around laughing and singing as Neville continued to shoot off random jinxes and hexes.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Neville managed to trip Harry and the boy was rolling around laughing uncontrollably. Neville looked smug, but it was wiped away when Harry flicked his wrist. The boy stood up and faced Neville off, just pointing his hand in a dueling position. It took a few minutes of dodging and trading jinxes before someone won. Harry swished his hand in an arc and jabbed forward, flicking his hand upward at the last second. Neville stood still as he was suddenly covered in whip cream. You could still see his face.

"Wait, there is something missing. Hmm…" Harry though for a second and grinned. "AH!" He walked over to Neville and tapped his finger on top his head. A large, apple-sized, cherry appeared.

"Perfect!" Harry grinned and bowed when Sirius clapped. He was in mid bow when the more clapping was heard. Both Harry and Neville whipped their heads around to see at least half a dozen people standing there. There stood two people in the front that made Harry faint at the sight of them.

Harry was jerked awake when he was hit with a freezing bucket of water. Harry sat up and pointed his hand at the offender. He immediately dropped it when his eyes landed on their face. The person was tall with dark black hair. His hazel eyes shone behind glasses.

"Dad?" The figured smiled and nodded. Harry looked at the man in amazement before his eyes clouded over in tears. The man looked startled that Harry had started crying. The man was pushed aside by a woman with bright red hair and emerald green eyes. She ran to Harry and hugged the tearful boy.

"It's alright sweetie." The woman brushed his hair with her hand, soothing him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Mum?" The woman brightly smiled and he hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, so much."

"Aw, sweetie, we've missed you too." She hugged him back and then let him go. Standing up, he easily lifted her to her feet. She laughed and took his hand. Dragging him over to the group of people, she stopped by the man with messy black hair. Harry smiled and jumped at his father, hugging him around his neck. He let go of his father and turned to look for Neville. The teen was standing off to the side and watching with a sad look on his face. Harry frowned and ran over to the saddened boy.

"What's wrong, Nev?" Neville smiled slightly.

"I wish that I could hug my mum and dad." Harry smiled sadly at the boy and took his hand.

"You can. Come with me." Harry dragged Neville over to where his parents were standing.

"Mum, Dad, I want you to meet Neville, my brother in everything but blood." Harry looked at Neville with pride and the teen smiled brightly. Harry's mother grabbed Neville into a hug while his father clapped the boy on the back.

"It's so good to see you again Neville. Your mother and father would have been proud of you, just like we are." Neville burst into tears at that comment and hugged Lily fiercely.

"You are so kind." Neville wiped his tears away and smiled brightly at Harry. Neville placed his arm around Harry's shoulder and they both looked at Harry's parents.

"Harry, Neville, we would like to introduce you to some people." Lily and James Potter stepped aside to let a tall wizard with a dark grey beard step forward. His robes were almost black, with bright silver Runes along the edges. Harry tried to read them, but he was distracted when his Mother spoke.

"Boys, I want to introduce you to Merlin." Both of the teen's jaws dropped in shock at the elder man standing in front of them. He had a kind smile placed on his face.

"Bloody Hell." Harry managed to let out before he waved his hand to conjure up two chairs. The two teens sat heavily into the chairs while staring at the wizard.

"Harry James Potter! Watch you language, young man!" Both of the teens were snapped out of their shock at the reprimand by Lily Potter. Neville sniggered at Harry's embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mum. You can't blame me, it was quite a shock." Lily rolled her eyes at her son and shook her head. The older wizard smiled at the two teens.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, it is an honor meeting you both." The two teens stood up at the same time and bowed at the man.

"No, sir, it is an honor to meet you." Neville replied for both of them.

Merlin laughed heartily and smiled at the two. "My, my, such good manners. Now, as many questions as you surely have, we still have a few introductions to go. So, without further ado." Merlin stepped aside to let four other people step forward. (One guess as to whom they are.)

"I shall introduce you to the Hogwarts Founders. Starting from left to right, we have Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw." Both Harry and Neville sunk to a knee and bowed their heads.

"We are pleased to meet you all. It is an honor to be in the presence of such great wizards and witches." The two stood up and smiled at the group.

"You are very well mannered. Where have you learned this from?" The witch on the right, Rowena, observed. Harry and Neville looked at each other. Harry looked down while Neville smiled.

"My Gran taught me when I was younger to respect others." Neville smiled at the witch but when he looked at Harry, it dropped into a frown. "Harry?"

Harry whispered, but it was magnified because everyone was silent. "It was beaten into me. I had to call people ma'am or sir. It kind of stuck when I went to school."

"Harry?" Lily called out to him tenderly. She went to hug him, but was stopped when Salazar reared back to strike. The snake hissed threateningly, cursing anyone that came near.

_Sss…No one attacks my Harry!... sss_ Salazar flickered his tongue out while zeroing in on possible threats.

"Shh… It's alright Sal." Harry spoke in regular English. Lily looked at the snake closely and gasped.

"Harry! That's an Egyptian Cerastes! They're deadly." Harry smiled at his mother.

"I know. He's a magical Cerastes. I bought him, and we've bonded. His name is Salazar, Sal for short. I thought it was appropriate since he is a snake." The real Salazar Slytherin looked immensely pleased.

"Are you sure that he is safe?" Lily looked worried for both of her sons' sake, which included Neville.

_Sss… Of course I am, mother of Harry. I shall never hurt my human or his family…sss_ Harry smiled at his mother and what Sal had said.

"He said that of course he is, mother of Harry. He also mentioned that he would never hurt his human or his family." Slytherin translated, Harry was surprised that any of them haven't mentioned that he was also a Parseltongue. He glanced at Sirius who was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Padfoot… You haven't told them, have you?" The man in question whistled and looked around.

"Haven't told us what? Sirius? Harry? What are you talking about?" James glanced back and forth between his son and his best mate. Neville turned to Harry curiously.

"What are you talking… Oh… Is this about you being a…?" Neville cut off at the look that Harry gave him. The teen being questioned sighed and sharply nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's exactly what it's about." Neville nodded when Harry replied.

"I see. I don't think that they will hate you for being that. They are your parents and will not hate you just because it's considered 'evil'. They'll love you no matter what." Neville hugged Harry cautiously, making sure not to upset the Cerastes.

_Sss… He is right, Harry, they will love you. You are their youngling, no matter what. You've told me of the story when you defeated that Basilisk. They would be proud of you for that…sss_

"I know, thank you for your support." Harry smiled at Neville and kissed Sal on top of his small head. The snake purred in delight. There was a gasp and a hiss from Harry's right."

"_sss… You are a Speaker! …sss_" Harry's head whipped over to look at Slytherin. The man looked shocked and amused at the same time. Harry smirked and nodded his head slightly. It was enough for the other Founders to understand what was going on.

"Amazing! I've never met another one!" Helga looked interested, Rowena looked amused at Slytherin's reaction and Godric was laughing. Harry scowled at the latter.

"It's not funny!" Harry sharply said. Godric stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Would someone please tell us what's going on!" James yelled out. Lily looked sad at something but all attention was soon drawn to Merlin as the man chuckled.

"It appears that young Harry is afraid that you won't love him any more because of one of his abilities." Harry looked at the ground in shame when Merlin was finished.

"Harry, sweetie, why would you ever think that?" Lily wanted to run and hug her distressed son, but the snake on his shoulder held her back.

"Because you were taught that it was evil and anyone who possessed it was a Dark wizard! That's why I'm afraid to tell you." Lily looked surprised and James looked at his son with multiple emotions crossing his features.

"What's so 'evil'?" James asked. Harry sighed and beckoned towards Slytherin.

"What is it that you know that he can do?" Harry watched as James looked at Slytherin carefully before a looking of dawning realization appeared on his face. Harry's father turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? You were worried over that?" James laughed and walked over to his son. The man hugged his son, being mindful of the deadly snake on his shoulder. "You had me worried. I thought that it would be something terrible. It's actually a great gift, and I'm jealous."

Harry looked at his father, relief flooded through him. They were startled when Lily gave a frustrated huff.

"I don't know, Harry, tell me what it is." Harry wasn't able to reply before Sirius jumped in.

"The smart and talented Lily Potter, doesn't know?" Sirius placed a hand over his heart and staggered over to Merlin. Sirius collapsed onto his knees and placed his hands so that it looked like he was praying.

"Oh Great Merlin, save me for I think I'm having a heart attack." It would have been funny if Sirius had said it in general. It made it hilarious was the fact that the actual Merlin was there. James and Harry took one look at each other and fell over laughing. They had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard. Lily attempted to look angry, but it was too funny to not laugh. Merlin himself was laughing heartily at the man in front of him. The others joined in with the people rolling on the ground laughing.

"Lily, he's a Parseltongue." James sat up and wiped away the tears of mirth. Harry stopped laughing to see what his mother's reaction.. It was of recognition and then confusion. Both of them stood up to face Lily. She turned to Harry.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with you being a Parseltongue? So you can speak to snakes. I think that it's an amazing gift that should be revered."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. He was surprised that his parents accepted it easily.

"He was afraid that you would have the same reaction as everyone else when they found out." Harry looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"What reaction? There's nothing wrong with being able to speak with snakes." Salazar spoke up, diverting the attention back to Harry.

"They accused him of being the heir of Slytherin and petrifying the muggleborn students." Lily gasped and James laughed. Harry smiled and looked over at Slytherin, who looked highly offended.

"Not that I wouldn't mind being your heir, but in my time, you are seen as one of the Darker wizards in history." Harry smiled at the dark haired man with a goatee.

"What do you mean he is seen as the Darker wizards in history." Rowena Ravenclaw curiously asked from her spot next to Salazar.

"According to our history, Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts after getting into a row with Godric about letting muggleborns into the school." They all shook their heads as Lily explained to Rowena in detail the history of the Founders. The two continued talking while the others chatted about other things.

"Harry? What did Neville mean by that the muggleborn students were petrified?" James asked loud enough that Lily and Rowena stopped in the middle of their conversation to look at the boys.

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "As much as I would like to explain it here, I would like to go somewhere to relax. It's getting uncomfortable standing here."

Lily and James smiled and took each other's hand. "Come, we can all go to our house."

The group traveled down the field and into a small village that held many stores and houses. A bunch of others were wandering around, occasionally waving at the group. They all turned down a road that leads to the larger section of housing. At the end of the street stood a house that looked exactly like the cottage at Godric's Hollow. Harry had seen a picture that was in one of his vaults, showing a picture of his parents in front of the cottage. All nine members of the group walked into the house where a large living room sat. There were three couches and four chairs. Harry and Neville sat on one couch. Merlin, Sirius, Helga and Godric each took a chair. The Potter couple took a loveseat and the other two Founders took the last couch.

"Well, now that we are relaxing, let me explain what happened." Harry leaned back and closed his eyes, watching the flashbacks.

"It was my second year, which started out horribly. Myself and Ron were almost expelled because Dobby prevented us from going onto the Platform. We ended up taking Mr. Weasley's flying Ford Angela. Ron drove, but we were seen by muggles and also crashed into the Whomping Willow. The car drove off into the Forbidden Forest and is still there if I'm not mistaken. Continuing on, Luckily Professor McGonagall stood up for us when Professor Snape threatened to expel us. It calmed down until there was an attack on one of the muggleborn students, whom was petrified. No one knew what was causing it, but everyone was thinking it was me. I knew it was because of the day that everyone found out that I was a Parseltongue. They all thought that I was the heir of Slytherin. It came to our attention that someone was letting out a monster when writing appeared on the wall saying that the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened."

At that point Salazar Slytherin leaned forward curiously. Everyone looked over at him and he grinned.

"So, someone has found my Chamber. Who was it?" Slytherin looked smug, but it was wiped away from a deadly glare from Harry.

"We found out later that it was Ginny Weasley. She was possessed by a diary from Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also know as Lord Voldemort. He had found it earlier when he was at school. Her life force was being drained into the dairy, fueling a piece of his soul. I'm not really positive on what exactly the diary was, but has scarred her."

"What about Sylvia? How is she?" Harry looked ashamed and then angry.

"Sylvia? It has a name? It killed a student back in the fifties and almost killed a few of the ones in second year!" Harry was standing by this point, looking furious.

"Yes, she was my familiar. When I died she was stuck in there and no one could have let her out." Slytherin leaned back against the couch, watching Harry curiously.

"Your Familiar! You could have left behind a warning or something. Instead, she got out and killed people on Tom's orders." Slytherin looked shocked.

"What do you mean on his orders? Sylvia couldn't have done anything. She bonded with me and refused to listen to anyone else. She couldn't have done anything unless put under a curse or something." Harry huffed and sat down beside Neville again.

"Well she must have, because I couldn't even do anything. Fawkes had to blind her or she would have killed me. I'm sorry, but I killed her before she killed me. I had no choice." Slytherin looked extremely upset. Harry stood up and kneeled in front of him. Placing a hand on the man's leg, Harry smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay. I understand. You had to do what you had to. I'm glad you managed to go away unscathed. How large was she when she died? When I last saw her, she was just under five feet." Harry's jaw dropped open and he gaped at the Founder.

"Five Feet! FIVE FEET!" Harry stood up and paced back and forth. "Are you serious, she was five feet when you died? I killed her and she was sixty feet."

"Sixty feet!? She grew so much. How did you manage to kill her? It's almost impossible." Harry looked down at his feet and then over at Godric. He laughed nervously and swiped his foot back and forth on the carpet.

"Fawkes came down in time to drop the Sorting Hat at my feet and then blind her. Just before I killed her I managed to pull out a sword." Godric laughed and everyone looked over at him.

"That old thing is still working? I put my sword in there and only now someone has pulled it out. Hmm… You are quite a remarkable young man." Harry flushed slightly and looked back at Slytherin. The man looked at Harry curiously.

"How is it that you manage to defeat Sylvia and not get a single scar on you?" Harry held out his right arm and pulled back his sleeve. There, right under his elbow joint, on top of the arm was a scar an inch in diameter. Slytherin pulled Harry's arm to him and gasped.

"I didn't escape without a scar. I was bitten as I thrust the sword up her mouth and out the top of her skull." Slytherin dropped Harry's arm and grabbed onto the boy's face. The man searched for something, but seemed to not find it.

"How in the world are you still alive? That should have killed you within a minute?" Harry smiled looked over at Hedwig, who was perched in the open window.

"Phoenix tears. They truly do heal anything." Hedwig trilled and sang a sweet melody. They all stopped to listen. Harry took his chance to get something from his trunk. All eyes were on him the second that Hedwig had finished. Opening the top, Harry pushed in the picture that had a cauldron on it. They all looked down into the trunk and climbed down after him. They all looked amazed at the sheer number of ingredients and cauldrons. Lily looked thrilled at the prospect of using this to experiment. Harry fished around, before puling out a long velvet cloth that was wrapped around an object. Harry turned around and walked over to Salazar. The man looked at Harry curiously. Harry smiled sadly at him and unwrapped the object to display a ten inch long fang. Slytherin reached out a hand and ran his fingers over the fang, caressing it gently. The others gasped at the sight and some recognized what it was.

"A Basilisk? You fought a Basilisk?" Lily whispered quietly. Harry turned to her and nodded. Turning back to Slytherin, Harry carefully placed the fang in the man's hand.

"I believe that this belongs to you." The man looked at Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"This is the best gift that someone has ever given to me since I died. Thank you, Mister Potter." Harry pulled away and grinned at him.

"Well you can repay me by calling me Harry." The Founder nodded quietly, still staring at the fang.

"Thank you, Harry."

"No problem. Since we are all down here, I shall give you all the tour. What do you think?" Everyone nodded and Harry watched as Salazar carefully wrapped it back up and placed it into one of his many pockets.

"All right, since we are here, I'll start here. This is my custom designed Potions Lab. Every ingredient you see on the shelves was purchased. I'm thinking about going around the Veil later to see what else there is here that I can use. There are over a thousand different objects and there is at least two of each. The shelves are automatically alphabetized to sort itself. Over here I have the larger collection of cauldrons. Some cost a lost of Galleons, so please be careful." Harry was interrupted by his mother who practically squealed in excitement.

"Harry, is this a diamond cauldron?" Harry laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Yes, I have almost every different type that is made. If anyone wants to use my Lab, tell me in advance, because I will have to open the trunk for you. At least until you are keyed in. Hmm… Now that I'm thinking of it, I need to do something really quick. You are welcome to watch." Harry walked over to the shelf that held empty vials for collecting ingredients. He gathered up six vials. There were two tall ones, two flat ones, a long rectangle and a small circular disk with a lid. He placed all six onto the counter and carefully lifted Sal from his neck. The snake coiled up and laid its head on its back. Harry spoke to him while Slytherin translated, although Harry didn't realize it.

"_sss… Sal, could I ask a favor from you?...sss"_ The snake nodded at Harry.

_Sss… Of couse Harry, what do you need? …sss_

"_sss… I need some potions ingredients. Would you be willing to give me some of your venom, a few scales and a loose fang if you have one? …sss"_

_Sss… Of couse, what do I need to do?...sss_

"_sss… I need you to bite into this vial that has a cover on it. You should be able to milk the venom out easily. Next, could you show me a few scale that are ready to fall off? Finally I'll need a fang if you have a loose one. …sss"_

Harry covered on of the tall vials with cloth and watched as the snake easily filled it up with its deadly venom. Harry carefully took off the scales that Sal had pointed out with his tail. He used the small disk to contain them. Finally, before Harry could get anything to help pull the fang out, Sal had wrapped his tail around the loose one and pulled it out. Harry watched as the snake carefully placed the fang in one of the two flat containers. Sal, content, slithered back up onto Harry's arm and fell asleep while wrapped around the teen's neck. It almost looked like he had on a wide necklace. Harry carefully placed the containers in the spot that would have the Cerastes ingredients. They all watched as a new brass plate appeared to show 'Magical Cerastes'. Each vial was labeled with exactly the amount of each ingredient and what it was. Harry was lucky that he didn't have to any of that; it would do it for him.

Harry walked back over to the marble counter that held the other three containers. He was surprised to see that Hedwig was already sitting there. The white phoenix trilled in happiness and rubbed her head against Harry's cheek. He held up the tall container and watched as Hedwig filled it completely with her tears. Harry corked up the vial and held out the long rectangular container, which would hold her feathers. She plucked out at least five and he placed them gently in the container and replaced the lid. Harry placed a hand on her neck and conveyed his message to her.

**Is it possible to get one of your claws?** Harry opened the lid of the small flat one and Hedwig cocked her head to the side.

**Of course, you just have to ask.**

Harry turned to pick up the clipper that he set out, but dropped them when he saw Hedwig bend down to easily clip off her whole claw. He watched with fascination as it grew right back. He placed the black claw in the container and closed it. The group followed him over to the ingredient section that was labeled 'Phoenix'. There were smaller plaques that hung above the different vials, showing the different breeds. He ran his finger across 'Earth', 'Fire', 'Ice', 'Lightning', and finally stopped at 'Water' and 'Wind'. He placed the three vials in between the latter two and watched as the process repeated itself. Another plaque hung from the top that showed 'White'. He raised an eyebrow at that, but ignored it. The ingredients arranged themselves in order and then label themselves. Harry turned around and looked at the group of people milling about, looking at his other supplies. Lily and Salazar were arguing over certain properties of dragon's blood. We saw that Rowena and James were talking casually with each other about using potions versus the actual wand work. Neville and Helga were laughing at the books that were on the uses of rare plants in potions. Merlin and Godric were standing beside him, watching what he was doing.

Harry whistled loudly, catching the attention of the others. "Would you like to continue on? I'll promise to let everyone have free reign when we are finished."

The group followed Harry out into the room that led out of the trunk. He looked at the latter curiously, seeing a note attached to the wall like the other times.

_You've probably just realized that this was here. Now that I have your attention, let me inform you what to do. The trunk recognizes the fact that you need something when you choose the house image. It automatically takes you to the room. If you are in need of changing the room, simply put your left hand on the circle in the center of the door and state what room you want to go to. I hope this makes it easier._

_Singley_

Harry laughed and put the note into his pocket. Placing his hand on the center of the door, he stated his destination. "I want to go to the Library."

The door itself changed to a darker color of wood and the group stepped in. Harry had seen it before, but there were a few things that had changed. First off, was that all of the shelves had been moved. They were all shrunk down so that they were all about three feet in height and displayed in small rows. A tall shelf stood facing the door. Harry looked at it curiously and went over to see that there was a note on one of the newer desks. He picked it up and silently read it to himself. Neville noticed and questioned him about it. Harry read the note to them.

**Harry Potter,**

**Winky and I are delighted to be working with you. As a gift of our appreciation, we've decided to help organize your library. There weren't many books that you had on your person, so we took the liberty to ask the Goblins for the books from the Potter Family Vault. Another thing is that all of the Black Family Library has been gathered from Grimmauld Place and the Vault and has also been added to the collection. We have shrunk down all of the shelves and connected them to the larger shelf. What you have to do is stand in front of the shelf and say what subject you would like to gather. May this be of help to you and your quest for knowledge.**

**Dobby and Winky**

Harry looked up from the note and at the other occupants from the room. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the large bookshelf. In a clear voice, Harry announced "Animagus". It was a second, before the shelf filled to the brim with various books on theory and anything related to Animagi. Harry grinned enthusiastically and turned around to talk with the others.

"If you would follow me, I'll key you into the wards and you can have access. I trust you all to be respectful of my privacy. Otherwise, help yourself to my humble abode." Harry smiled at them and gracefully walked over to the door that they previously entered in from. Once out in the smaller hallway with the group huddled together, Harry closed the door. One by one, each of the people climbed up the stairs and out of the trunk. Once Harry was back in the living room area, he closed the top and keyed everyone in to the trunk. After a few hours of talking, they were invited to eat dinner at the Potter's house.

It was around nine or so when there was a knock on the door. Lily went to see who was knocking. Harry looked at the others questioningly, but they all smiled except for Neville who looked just as confused. They heard squeals of delight and constant babbling. Lily appeared back in the doorway with two small girls around the age of three. Both looked identical except that one girl had green eyes and the other had hazel. Both were the same height with long red hair. Lilly had a hand on a shoulder of each girl and smiled at Harry.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to your twin sisters, Kristine Randi and Joanna Selene Potter." Harry took one look at the girls and slumped in the chair as he fainted. The girls looked surprised and then ran to Harry to see if he was alright. Both shook him and called out his name to try and revive him. The teen groaned and sat up in the chair. Harry looked at the twins that were standing in front of him. They smiled brightly and tackled him with hugs. The black haired boy silently cried with joy at knowing he finally had the family that he always wanted. The adults looked on with joyful smiles, knowing exactly why Harry was crying.

"Harry, don't cry bro'ver." The green eyed twin, Kristine, smiled at him innocently.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I've finally got a family." The twins hugged him again and pulled themselves up to sit on his lap.

"Good, 'cause we don't want bro'ver to be sad." The hazel eyed twin, Joanna, leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mum, how is this possible?" Lily smiled sadly at her eldest son.

"The night we passed on, I was pregnant with the twins." Harry nodded at her sadly and smiled lightly.

"I understand. I believe that today has been a long day and could really use a good night's sleep. Is it possible to grab a room?" Harry's mom smiled at him and stood up. He walked with Neville and his mom, carrying both twins on each hip. He set the twins down onto their respective beds and covered them gently with the covers. Lily smiled at the sight and Neville grinned at Harry. Both boys wandered down the hall until they reached a room. Lily opened the door and both boys walked in. The room itself looked exactly like what he had at Seaside Manor. Sighing in relief, he placed down his trunk and satchel. Neville clapped him on the back and said goodnight. Lily hugged her son and walked out of the room. Harry turned to the sand pyramid and let Salazar down. The snake hissed with content and curled into a ball to sleep. Harry levitated the trunk until it was up on the top and grabbed his satchel so that he would have it to organize in the morning. Crawling up into the hole that had the bad, Harry was able to stand up on the side and strip down to his boxers. Crawling into the large bed, he smiled happily and turned off the lights. It wasn't long before he passed out from exhaustion.

Thanks so much guys for hanging in there. I know that it's been awhile for the update and the chapter is small. I've finally got time on my hands to actually write. College applying sucks and takes forever to finish. Then getting swine flu made it worse, but I AM BACK! All I can say is that every single of you who reviewed are amazing.

Thanks to Yana, I was poked into moving on with the chapter.

Love the reviews!!!


	8. Visitors & Story Time

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter: **8**

Chapter Title: **Visitors & Story Time**

Chapter Word Count: **6581**

Story Word Count: **55,748**

_Sss.. Parceltongue.. sss_

_**Mind Speech**_

_Spells/Writing_

Harry woke just as the sun reached over the horizon. Groaning, he rolled over onto his stomach. It wasn't a minute before he was awake fully. Harry smiled as the memories of the previous day flowed around his head. The teen rolled out of the round bed and crawled out from the hole and up the ladder to his dressers. Quickly putting on his clothes for the day, Harry raced down the ladder and over to the sand pyramid.

_Sss… Sal! Wake up! I've gotta make breakfast for my family…sss_

_Sss… Harry, you have to wake me up this early in the morning?...sss_

_Sss… Yes, now come out and you can have breakfast also. How about I let you out of the house to sun yourself later?...sss_

_Sss.. That sounds good…sss_

Harry picked up Salazar and allowed the snake curl around his neck in the fashion of a long necklace. Harry carefully wandered down the hall and found his way to the kitchen. He smiled when the clock said that it was about six in the morning. Harry searched through the cupboards, looking for all the possible ingredients that he needed to make a large breakfast. It wasn't long before smells from the kitchen wafted through the house. Harry smiled as he flipped pancakes over and moved to do the same with the bacon. As per usual, Harry softly sang a song that he had written one day while he was bored during his third year.

Soft steps were heard on the stairs and Harry's mother walked through the door. She stopped in awe at the sight of Harry in an apron, calmly cooking a meal that could possibly feed a massive army. There were thumps up above her head and she smiled as people raced down the stairs to see what was going on. It wasn't long before everyone in the household was staring through the door at Harry, who was still cooking, and not noticing his audience. He continued to sing, easily hitting the notes, and smiled at the snake on the counter, who was weaving his head from side to side in beat with his song. He picked up the pan the held the bacon and turned to the large counter that held every breakfast food possible. Harry noticed his audience and dropped the pan in surprise. With his fast reflexes, he caught the pan, but a few pieces of bacon landed on the floor. Harry realized that he had caught the pan out of reflex, and cursed when his hand seared with pain. Crying out in surprise, Harry placed the pan with a bang on the counter and held his hand. Harry's cry of pain shocked everyone into moving into the kitchen.

They looked at the food and then back at Harry. The teen had his hand under cold water to stop the burn from getting worse and to relieve the heat. Helga walked over to him and calmly took his palm into her hand. She choked in surprise when she found that his hand had nothing wrong with it except that it had the tattoo of the phoenix on it.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR HAND?" All activity around the room ceased as the furious mother yelled at her startled son.

"Mum, it's my focus." Harry shied away from his mother and backed up into a corner closest to him. Neville, Sirius, the Founders and Merlin noticed his reaction. Lily opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of what she could say to that. James laughed at his wife's confusion.

"Flies, Lily, flies." Lily snapped her mouth shut and looked at her son who was casually leaning against the wall to make it seem like that he had not almost had another flashback episode.

"It seems that young Mr. Potter has bonded well with his core enough so that his magic absorbed the core. My question is how the core got separated from the wood of the wand in the first place." Merlin looked at Harry, knowing the answering but asked for it anyway. Harry shied away from the attention and shrugged his shoulders saying that it was no big deal. The others let the subject drop for now but knew that it they would have to bring it up later to discuss.

"Harry, this smells absolutely wonderful!" Everyone dug into his or her meals with earnest, commenting and groaning at the wonderful taste. Neville commented on the fact that Harry's food always seem to get better, even more so than the house elves cooking at the school.

"Thanks guys, but it's really no big deal. I just wanted to finally make something special for my family." Harry smiled and finished off his small meal of an egg and a piece of toast. Other than Neville, Merlin and the Founders, no one else noticed how little he ate. They all glanced at each other, judging how much the others had figured out. Neville nodded solemnly and finished up his meal.

Once all of the dishes were placed in the sink, Harry waved his hand at the dishes absent-mindedly and walked off to his room to gather a pair of sunglasses. Harry walked to the front door and called to the other residents of the house.

"I'm going outside to lay in the sun." Harry opened the door and closed it softly behind him. Neville came out from the house and joined Harry on the grass.

- break -

The sun shone down upon the neighborhood, making everything sparkle brightly. In front of one house lay the two teen boys that talked back and forth between one another. Both lay on their back, gazing up into the sky that had a cloud here and there.

"Harry?" The boy in the grass propped his head on his hand, looking at the other guy.

"Yeah, Neville?" Harry rolled his head to the side to look at the teen.

"Thanks for bringing me along." Harry sighed and then smiled slightly at the older boy.

"You don't have to thank me, Nev. You're my brother and I can't leave you by yourself." Neville grinned and punched Harry in the arm.

"I now, but it means a lit to me." Neville flopped back and stared up at the clouds drifting by. Her closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. Harry smiled up at the sky, listening to Neville breathe in his sleep; It wasn't long before harry closed his eyes also, relaxing in the warmth. As soon as Harry started to drift asleep, a shadow passed over him. It startled him enough to throw his hand up to create a shield that surrounded both him and Neville.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I did not mean to startle you. I was curious about who was sleeping in the Potters' yard. As they don't have any teenage boys, I find it curious as to who you are. My name is Blaine" Harry raised his eyebrow at the newcomer and sat up so that he could see the person easier. Just by the voice, Harry could tell that it was male. What he didn't expect was that the certain male in front of him to look like a god. The male had inky black hair that was short enough to allow someone to easily spike, but still keep his head cool. Underneath the dark tresses were beautiful sapphire eyes lined with long lashes. His facial feature were defined, but still held a soft beauty to it. Harry gaped at the male in front of him before scanning the rest of the male's structure. His upper half of the body was very muscular, not overly so, but enough to make Harry want to curl in his arms to see if they felt as safe as they looked. His legs were long, suggesting that the male was very tall in general. Harry smiled up at the person, wanting to know who the god was. The male offered a hand out to Harry, and the teen took it eagerly.

"My name is Harry." Harry held out his hand to Blaine and they shook hands.

"So you're the famous Harry Potter," Blaine grinned as Harry groaned. "Your mother talks about you all the time. I would say that it's good for you to be here, but then that would mean that you would have to be dead in order for that to happen. Please tell me that Voldemort at least went down with you. We don't need his megalomaniac ass there taking over the world."

"Well, Blaine, I'm actually not dead. My familiar allowed me to walk through the Veil. Once I am finished here, I shall return with my family. Essentially you're not dead either. The Killing Curse traps your soul in this place, which can be considered Limbo. The body you left behind will disintegrate if you were to return to Earth, as the body you have now would take place of the other." Blaine stared at Harry in shock before smiling.

"You're quite smart. Well, how about we wake your friend before he burns." Harry glanced at a slightly pink Neville and moved to wake him up. Harry leaned over Neville and shook the boy awake. The sandy-haired teen sat up quickly with his wand drawn. After a few seconds of confusion, he lowered his wand and looked at the newcomer warily. Harry helped Neville up off the ground.

"Who are you?" Neville cautiously asked, fingering his wand in case it was needed. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and then glanced questioningly at Harry.

"Neville, meet Blaine, our next door neighbor. Blaine, meet my brother, Neville."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Neville of the House of Longbottom." Blaine bowed slightly to the teen, showing respect of Neville's status.

"As it is to make yours, Blaine." Neville responded in kind and bowed back slightly, to show respect, even though he did not know the house in which Blaine belonged to.

"If you do not mind me asking, why is it that you are brothers, but look anything like each other?" Blaine raised an eyebrow at the two who were smiling. Harry laughed and responded.

"Technically, we are not blood brothers. I've known Neville since I first started Hogwarts. It wasn't until two years ago that he really became my brother in everything but blood." Harry grinned and clapped Neville on the back. Blaine smiled, but turned towards the house next to Harry's. A woman stood on the porch, beckoning Blaine over.

"My mother is calling me. I must go. Shall see you both later." Blaine smiled at the two and then took off towards the house. Harry and Neville glanced at each other and then both took off towards their house with a silent competition. As the two teens reached the wrap around porch, the front door burst open. A black dog and a large stag flew past them. Both teens ducked as a red bea flew over their heads. A furious woman appeared at the door.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER AND SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU BOTH GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Harry and Neville took one look at Lily Potter and burst into laughter. Lily was dressed in a tutu of bright pink and purple polka dots. Her hair was colored with purple and pink highlights. Her gaze turned to the two of them and she narrowed her eyes at them. Raising her wand, she pointed it at them.

"You think it's funny, do you?" Neville and Harry both stopped laughing and took off dodging the red beams. The stag and grim shifted back and called after the two.

"Run, boys!" James called to them.

"Ready, Nev?" Harry called over to the sandy haired boy.

"I'm ready, how about you?" Neville called back as he dodged another red beam.

"Ready!" Harry rolled forward, narrowly missing the beam.

"Alright, let's do this!" Neville looked at Harry for a second.

"Get ready! First shift. Wait… wait… NOW!" Both teens jumped forward, high into the air. It was a split second before two large animals were running side-by-side. The red beams halted in their assault, causing the two creatures to curiously stop and turn around to look behind them.

The three adults stood with their mouths open stupidly. It was a second before Sirius snapped out of his stupor. He ran over to them in grim form and shifted back.

"You two rascals! Since when could you turn into animagi?" A stag appeared with a purple and pink doe next to them. Both of the Potter adults changed back. James absently flicked his wand at Lily, changing her back to normal.

"Harry, Neville, I never knew you two were animagi." James was still in a shocked state before Lily elbowed him I the ribs. Harry and Neville stayed in animal form, but sat down.

Harry was a beautiful black panther with striking blue and green eyes. The charm that he had as a person was not able to hold as an animal. His scars showed up as pure white stripes. Unfortunately, this was a very distinguishing feature. Since he was mostly healed, thanks to the goblins, there were just stripes and not words. Because the goblins couldn't fix his knife scar over his face on the left side, it showed up perfectly white on his Black Panther face. Neville was a large brown grizzly bear that had honey colored eyes. It stood slightly taller than the panther when on four legs, but stood almost eight feet when on two.

The bear looked towards Harry and growled low. The adults backed up. Harry, as the panther, cocked his head to the side curiously. Neville growled and then moaned as he lay down on his stomach. The bear crawled forward and raised his paw to the left side of Harry's face. To Neville, it was new, since they usually flew in their bird animagi forms. Neville shifted into his human form, his hand still on Harry's head. The boy traced his finger down the scar that should not have been there.

"Harry, where did this come from?" Neville ignored the adults and stood up. The panther's head was about chest level with his 6 foot frame. Unnaturally large.

The teen walked to the panther's side and leaned over to look at the others. "Amazing Harry! Some of them are almost gone or have faded. There are a few new ones, but I can hardly see them. How did they heal so well? Also, how did the eye turn blue? Not that I don't like it, actually it looks awesome."

Harry looked panicked and thumped his paw on the ground. His front leg glowed a bright red before the hairs on it turned a beautiful red with golden mixed in. The others looked amazed. Harry thumped his paw again and a tall golden mirror appeared. The others stumbled back in surprise. Harry took one look before the mirror disappeared and he lay down and whined. James approached Harry carefully before kneeling next to his distraught son. Harry whined again and turned his head away from him. Neville kneeled down by Harry's side and stroked the panther's head. Neville leaned down to look at him eye-to-eye.

"It was them wasn't it? They did this after third year, didn't they?" Harry stared straight into Neville's eyes before large tears formed in the panther's eyes. Neville stood up and clenched his teeth. Neville closed his eyes tightly and took deep breaths. Suddenly, he shifted into his bear form. James and the others stumbled back in fright, knowing that a wizard who had shifted rapidly showed extreme fury. Harry shook with tears running into his fur. Neville stood up on his legs and let out a loud roar that shook the houses nearby. Magic rippled off his fur, causing sparks to flicker over his body. Everyone from the houses came running out to see what was occurring. Neville roared again before falling to his front legs.

Merlin and the Founders were watching them curiously, wondering what caused such anger and despair from the bear. Harry whined as he realized that everyone would ask why Neville got so mad. He cried and hunched down, afraid of not Neville, but of facing what had happened to his again.

As Harry was consumed by his fear, a shadow passed over Harry, startling him. He looked up to see that a much larger panther stood over him protectively. His fear subsided slightly. The large panther radiating comfort and love. The large panther growled menacingly at the others. James, Lily, and Sirius all held their hands up to show they meant no harm. The other panther turned its attention to the enraged bear. The bear stumbled over towards Harry, who had the other panther standing over him like a protector. Neville, too distraught to notice the other, approached Harry in his bear form. The panther opened its mouth to show his canines that looked larger than normal. Neville paused and laid down on his stomach, showing submission, but also growling at the panther. Neville was afraid that the other panther would hurt Harry if he moved closer.

The two creatures aced off, but three other people joined the adults standing off a little way. There was the woman from Blaine's house, a man that appeared to be the same age as the woman, and a younger boy that looked to be the age of 13. The younger boy walked cautiously toward the two panther's showing his to the larger one.

"Brother, you need to stop this. The bear is not going to hurt him."

In the background, Lily turned to the woman.

"Kayla, is that your boy Blaine? Is he going to hurt my son?"

Kayla turned to Lily and shook her head. "No, he believes that whoever is the bear is going to hurt him."

"Oh, NO!" Lily hugged James in fear. They were concerned that the panther would attack Neville, even though the boy would never willingly harm his brother.

The younger boy turned towards the man by Kayla and shook his head. The man walked forward and stared at the large panther. "Blaine, back down, no one is going to hurt Harry."

The panther growled at the man and flashed its fangs. The man looked angry and stepped forward. Opening his hind, he projected his thoughts. Anyone who knew Occlumency buckled at the power that radiated from his command.

_**BACK DOWN NOW!**_

The panther's ear flattened and it let out a roar. The people around fell to their knees, clapping their hands to their ears. The Founders and Merlin looked to each other and headed down to assist. Harry whined as the powerful voice shattered his strong shields. The panther above him hunched down further so that it's stomach brushed against Harry's back. Blaine realized that his father was commanding him to back down, but Harry whimpered at the impact. Blaine saw this as a threat and his father was hurting Harry. Blaine stepped forward and growled lowly at his father. The man thinned his lips in anger and called out once again to the protective son. Neville caught everyone's attention by shifting back and crawling towards Harry, sobbing in grief.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most. I have failed you as a brother and friend. "

Neville crawled forward and collapsed in a fit of guilt and tears. The panther protecting Harry growled and hissed at the boy. The father of the panther animagus looked furious and called out to the boy.

"Blaine, you dare disobey me, boy!" Harry cried out in reaction to the strong voice and the word 'boy'. Blaine roared at his father and charged towards him. The father braced for the impact and slammed the panther down, pinning him to the ground. Everyone winced as the panther and the father's mental power collided with each other. Only the father heard it but he stopped fighting when he did. Blaine called out to him.

_**YOU HURT MY MATE! Let me go! My mate needs me!**_Blaine fought against the older male and leaped out of his reach back over to the distraught Harry. Blaine lay down beside Harry and licked the male's fur. Blaine could feel the different scars as he cleaned his mate. Neville approached them carefully, holding his hands out to both. He still had tears running down his face. The panther growled at Neville and leapt forward to attack the boy. Everyone held his or her breath as the large mammal lunged at the teen. All stopped as a voice echoed through the minds and ears of those nearby.

"NO!" _**NO!**_

Harry shifted into his normal form but his shirt and harness did not make the transition back to human form. Both fell off as the boy stood up with his hand out extended and his wings stretched out fully. Unfortunately for Harry his concealment charm had dropped, allowing everyone to see what scars he had remaining. Gasps flittered through the air as everyone stared at Harry. What shocked them was not only the scars, but also the wings.

"Please, whoever you are, don't hurt him." The panther turned to Harry and padded over towards him. Harry reached out his and allowed the panther to take in his scent. The black predator butted and rubbed its head over Harry's hand. Blaine stood on his hind legs and lightly pushed Harry back on the ground with its paws. With both paws on each side of his head, he large cat locked Harry from chin to forehead. Harry laughed and wiped the extra cat drool from his face. With great force, he pushed the cat away and stood back up. Although he was uncomfortable without the concealment charm, Harry was more concerned with Neville.

"Nev? Are you okay?" Harry leaned down to the distraught boy, placing a hand on his back. Neville rolled over and looked up at the sky blankly.

"You know, I made an oath after fourth year, on the train ride home. I promised that I would be there for you as an older brother. I would watch over you to make sure that you would not do anything stupid, at least not without me. No matter how hard I tried, I still could not be there for you. Especially when you needed me the most." Neville sighed and closed his eyes. The large panther walked up behind Harry and lay down beside Neville, knowing now that the boy would never intentionally hurt his mate. The adults moved forward, but stayed a distance away to give the teens space. Harry took Neville's hand and pulled him up forcefully. Harry grabbed his shoulders roughly.

"Do you know why I came back last year? And the year before?" Neville shook his head solemnly.

"To see you! I came back because I wanted to see my brother. Do you know why you didn't break your promise?"

Neville stared at Harry, unable to respond. Harry held out his hands and flipped them over to show thin white lines crossing over his wrists. Neville grabbed Harry's wrists, staring at them in horror. You could hear the cries that came from the adults and the whine of the panther. For a wizard to try and commit suicide was unthinkable, even for a muggle it was horrible.

"You kept me alive. All I could think of was how devastated you would be if I did not return. I don't care if you aren't my blood brother. To my soul, I see you as my brother. You helped e to see that there are people out there who truly love me, and I couldn't let you go."

Neville bowed his head, fighting off tears. For Harry, a kid with a broken childhood, and saying something like that mean he truly believed it. Harry pulled Neville into a hug.

"You will always be my brother, no matter what." Harry released Neville and looked down at the panther. "Now, who are you?"

The panther whined and laid down its head. Using its paw, it thumped the top if its head. It took a minute, but Harry finally got it. Shifting into his panther for, harry opened his mind and searched for the other. Faintly he could hear a voice. Listening closer, he could hear a quiet word. _**STUCK**__._

Harry swiftly shifted into his human form. He turned towards the adults, a panicked look on his face.

"Help! He's stuck!' The adults ran closer to the group, whipping out their wands. Lily, a charms mistress, tried every charm she could think of, but the animagus would not transform back. Harry turned to his mother.

"Mum, what is the charm, maybe I could try it?" Lily looked at her son curiously, but Harry smiled innocently.

"Alright, if you think that you can do it. I will warn you, not many people can perform it because it is very difficult." Harry laughed, along with Sirius and Neville. Everyone just looked at the as if they were crazy.

"Alright, I give, what's so funny?" Neville stopped laughing and looked at James.

"I doubt it that this charm will be hard for him.: Neville grinned, but Sirius continued where he left off.

"Yes, you're talking to the boy who managed to make a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen."

"And also was able to achieve a golden form that would change any others that it came in contact with to gold also." Neville added on gleefully, making Harry groan.

"Oh! Don't forget that he doesn't have _a_ patronus, but _patroni_." Sirius grinned as he slapped Harry's the back of Harry's shoulder.

"Three; to be exact!" Neville draped his arm around Harry's shoulders, all the while laughing at Harry's embarrassment.

Everyone looked at Harry amazed. Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, showing that it wasn't really a big deal.

"Oh, my baby! I'm so proud!" Lily pulled Harry into a hug, that one you get from a proud mother.

"Thanks um, really. We need to get him back to normal." Lily released him and nodded.

"Alright, the incantation is _Humanus Vultus_. Usually the wand movement is a clockwise circle, flicking it upwards sharply and then immediately striking downwards. Give it a try, let's see how it works." Harry looked at his mother and then at his hand. Shrugging, he waved his hand at the panther while saying the incantation.

_Humanus Vultus_

Slowly, but surely, the panther resumed it's form surprising Harry greatly. Although everyone else knew it was Blaine, harry couldn't understand them when they were talking due to his overwhelming ear.

"Blaine?" Harry's voice cracked in surprise as it rose in pitch. The person in question groaned loudly and rolled over. Harry stared at the other boy in awe. Harry could remember the comfort that the large male panther radiated. Of course it didn't help that the male was very attractive. Nor the fact that Harry was still slightly unsure about his sexuality. Being the fact that he grew up with muggles and never learned about the various creatures and how they come by mates, therefore, Harry didn't connect the dots with Blaine and being his mate.

A pressure on his shields startled him out of his stupor. Harry gazed down at the now open eyes of Blaine. Opening his mind slightly, he could feel a few presences enter his mind. One was obviously Merlin and the Founders, and the others Harry couldn't identify. One of the presences came closer to his conscience.

_**Thank you**_. Harry pressed a hand to his temple as the power from the vice overwhelmed his senses.

_**Yes, thank you for helping my son.**_ Another, much more powerful voice interjected. The sheer force of it caused Harry to fall to his knees and place his hands over his ears.

_**Your Welcome.**_ Harry projected back, trying to get used to the force of the mental talking.

Harry was offered a hand, which helped him to his feet, Gazing into the sapphire eyes of Blaine, Harry nervously looked away. His gaze focused on three people who looked concerned. Lily cleared her throat to draw attention away from Harry.

Clapping her hands, "Well, I think a good cup of tea would do us better. Everyone is welcome to join us."

Lily threaded her arms through James and Sirius', guiding them to the house. The Founder's and Merlin followed along behind them, chatting amicably. Harry and Neville quietly walked beside each other, knowing that the talk that was coming wasn't going to be pleasant. Behind the group was a smaller one, made up of the woman and men. They talked lowly to one another; enough tat Harry could not hear them even if he strained his ears.

Once inside, James conjured chairs and couches to fit everyone comfortably. Except for Harry and Neville, James and Lily, and the coupe from next door. Everyone was seated in a chair. Lily conjured a large tea set and biscuits for everyone to snack on. Once settled, Sirius broke the ice.

"Harry, pup, why do you have all those scars." Sirius leaned forward to examine those scars that were visible to him. The one that interested him the most was the blue eye and the correlating scar with it.

Harry fidgeted with his hands, while unconsciously projecting his nervousness. Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, showing his support. Harry gave Neville a small smile and returned his gaze to his lap.

"Sirius, you remember where I lived, right? Did you tell mum and dad?"

All eyes turned to Sirius who had a horror stricken expression.

"No, harry, please don't tell me _he_ did this to you?" Harry's gaze swiftly shifted downward again when everyone's eyes turned back to him. They were all distracted by a clearing of a voice that made Harry and Neville sharply look up in fear. Their fear subsided when they noticed that Blaine's mother was standing.

"Lily, James, thank you for the wonderful tea. I believe that it is time for us to be heading back home." The four stood together, looking slightly uncomfortable, but quickly cleared the emotion from their faces. Everyone jumped when a white fire burst in the middle of the room, showing Hedwig in all her glory. All eyes watched fascinated as the white phoenix shifted into another form. It wasn't long before all were gapping at the woman that stood in front of them. Everything about her was beautiful and she appeared with a dress that was pure white. Her hair reflected the feathers of the phoenix form. Harry was the one that was surprised the most.

"I will explain my story later, that I promise. Right now, all of you need to hear this story. Harry, I know it is difficult, but please know that they will not think any different of you. It's not your fault and they should know." Hedwig turned to the group of four that were preparing to leave. "Please, I know that you feel that this is a family matter, but you need to hear this too. I can't tell you why, but know that it is important that you do. Although, I believe some of you.," Hedwig looked to the man and the woman, "know exactly why you should stay."

All turned to Harry to see what his expression was. He took one look at Hedwig and nodded his head. "I trust you. Please stay. If Hedwig thinks you are worthy enough, then it is fine with me. Just a warning, this isn't the most pretty story in the world. It will possibly make you sick."

And Harry started his story. It took a few hours to get to the year before his fourth year. Harry stopped and looked back up at the faces, which ranged from absolute fury to balling their eyes out. Neville stayed at his side the entire time, keeping Harry comfort. Harry took shaky breath and continued his story of fourth year. He explained the reason why that his eye was the way it was. His uncle had sodomized him brutally all that summer before he left for Hogwarts, on his birthday, his uncle had used the knife to ruin his face and then poured acid on it. Harry trudged through each story, each getting just as worse. He explained his attempted suicides and promised that it was the summer before his fifth year and had stopped completely once he got to Hogwarts. Neville hugged the distraught boy as the others cried for his pain.

"Baby?" Lily called out to her son. Harry looked up at his mother; afraid of hat she might say. Lily stood up and cautiously and approached her son. Lily kneeled in front of Harry and gathered her son into her arms. "My baby, no matter what happens, I will always love you and never think bad of you."

Harry cried in relief at the comfort of being accepted and finally being held by his mother after everything that had happened. James and Sirius joined the group hug. It wasn't a moment later when all were hit from the side by two seven year olds. They cried for their older brother and what he had gone through.

All pulled apart and looked at the twins. The girls sheepishly smiled at them, knowing they were going to get a dressing-down.

"Mum, it's okay. I knew that they were there. They deserve to know. I know that they're young, but they should know the reason why behind the way I react to certain things. It's okay twins, you're not in trouble." The two girls jumped into Harry's lap and clung to him. Everyone smiled at the siblings. The other guests were proud of how strong Harry was, going through that and becoming the strong person that he was.

"I hate to be rude and interrupt this family moment, but we do have to discuss something important." The mother of Blaine, Kayla, spoke up. Blaine looked in his lap in embarrassment.

"Kayla? What's the problem?" Lily asked from her spot in front of her son. Kayla smiled at the group of Potters before her. "Blaine? Would you like to explain?"

The teen in question shifted nervously in his seat. "Uhh.. well, I just turned seventeen recently, and you know that all of us are vampires right? Well, I came into my inheritance and wanted to explain my earlier reaction to Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, understanding that they were vampires. Harry was curious as to what Blaine was referring to; all he could remember was that Neville got angry and scared him. He remembered that Blaine, as a panther, protected him while Neville calmed down.

Blaine took a deep breath, "The reason that I reacted the way I did to Neville and my father is becauseyouaremymate." Blaine rushed out in a quick breath.

"What?" Harry looked confused, missing the last part of Blaine's sentence.

"I was reacting viciously towards anyone, because… we are mates." All the people in the room gasped at the implication. Harry looked at Blaine curiously, not understanding.

"I don't understand." Harry stated. Everyone shifted his or her heads to look at Harry in surprise.

"Harry, do you not know what it is to have a mate?" James asked Harry, and he replied with the shake of his head.

"I'm muggle raised, if your remember and also we have never been taught anything about that. Granted I have read a lot about creatures, but none of them explained what a mate was." James looked amazed and then looked over to Blaine.

"Harry, didn't you tell me earlier that you and Jason decided not to do anything with each other because you said that it didn't seem right. Like you weren't meant to be together?" Neville stopped in surprise when a low growl sounded through the room. Everyone looked at Blaine and the said teen flushed a bright red. There were a few smothered laughs, but Harry answered Neville.

"Yeah, I remember telling you that. Why? Are you telling me that we are destined to be together?" Neville nodded.

"Yes, that is what being mates means, people who are destined to be together. What's unusual about this is that you two have found each other early. Most never find theirs and if they do, it is years before so. The only thing that I see that would be inaccurate would be that it is quite possible for you to have more than just one mate, especially with the power that you do." Neville happily clapped Harry on the back, knowing that he would groan about his power. And he did just that.

"When can I ever be normal and have just one?" The people around him laughed, knowing that he wanted just that. Blaine stood up from his chair, drawing attention to him. He walked over to Harry and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Although we don't really know each other that well, and essentially just met, Harry James Potter, would you consent to formally allowing me to court you. With the permission of your family?" Blaine and Harry both looked over at what Harry considered his family, including Neville and Sirius. Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

Blaine looked back at Harry, who replied, "I accept."

Blaine grinned and pulled Harry into a searing kiss. Harry was shocked for a split-second but melted when he realized that it felt completely right. Before it could escalate, Blaine pulled away from Harry and caressed his face. Everyone around them clapped as one, happy for the two mates. Hedwig, still human, stood up from a chair and walked over to the two. She took both of their hands in hers and proceeded to kiss their cheeks in the French fashion.

"Have you understood why I ask for them to stay? It was easier to have them hear it as you told it the first time, then to repeat the process." Hedwig smiled at Harry, showing that she was looking after him. Harry nodded, understanding her reasoning.

Harry looked at everyone and then glanced to see the time. It was passed lunch and closer to dinner. They had been talking for a very long time.

"Well, I believe that it is time to eat dinner, so give me a chance to whip something together for everyone." Harry proceeded to the kitchen but still heard Neville's comment.

"Yeah, and his definition of 'whipping something together' is like eating a Christmas dinner." No one had yet to make a comment as Harry called from the kitchen.

"I heard that Neville Longbottom, and it is so not true!"

"Oh yes it is!" The people in the room were laughing by this point.

It wasn't long before everyone ate dinner and then heading off in their own directions for the night. Harry said goodnight everyone and slipped into his room. He let Sal slither down his arm and into his pyramid. It wasn't long before Harry was changed and slipping into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

**AN: Okay so here is the deal. Ic ould spew a bunch of crap about I didn't have time, yaddah yaddah yaddah.. I'm in college, very busy and have had writer's block. End of story. I'm glad that all of you are very patient with me and give nudges. So without further ado… I'm still writing chapter 9 **

**Soccer**


	9. Flashback & Test Taking

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter: **9**

Chapter Title: **Flashback & Test Taking**

Chapter Word Count: **10,797**

Story Word Count: **66,545**

_Sss.. Parceltongue.. sss_

_**Mind Speech**_

_Spells/Writing_

**AN: It has been at least 5 months since I last updated, sorry guys, I've been really busy with finals and with work. Summer is here and I am trying to get things written as quickly as possible and to get it updated. I hope that you guys like it a lot! A BETA would be nice. I'm good at grammar mostly, but having someone else look over it would be a godsend. PM me or email me and I will check you out. It would be nice if you knew at least some about the HP series.**

**WARNING: there is a lemon scene in the middle. It is important, but it can be passed over. This is rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Flames will be used to make my delicious shrimp fried rice.**

***This is a spell that Miranda Flairgold used in her story and it's one of my favorites, so even if I can't officially get her permission to use it, the credit goes to her.**

It had been a few days since the confrontation between the three teens. Harry was still unsure about Blaine and how he should react around the other male. Since the revealing of being soul mates, Harry had avoided the other male in order to come to terms with the fact. Harry almost completely shut himself away from everyone during the day except for meals and family time before bed. He could usually be found in either the library of his trunk or in the potions labs.

Harry immediately wandered off to his library after making breakfast for everyone. Neville had followed him, questioning the teen about Herbology books he obtained. Harry smirked at the teen and led him over to a large section labeled 'Herbology'. By the section was a large area that specifically tailored for the study of Herbology. Around the table, on boards, were many diagrams depicting various plants and plant anatomy. Neville whooped in excitement and ran off towards the area. Harry laughed at the excited teen and followed him over to the desks. Neville stood examining them and mumbling about the differences of sub species. Harry smiled at the devoted teen and summoned his satchel silently to him. Harry pulled out five Muggle notebooks; highlighters in orange, yellow and green; black and blue pens; and a few pencils. Harry opened the notebooks, side-by-side and applied a slight bit of transfiguration. He made the notebooks twice their size, and clearing the top part of the page so that Neville could draw his observations. The teen thanked him profusely and got to work.

Harry smiled as he wandered off towards the section 'Rituals and Bonds'. Harry browsed through the shelves, gathering books that he though would be highly informational. Harry had found a book halfway through that made him laugh _Bondings and Rituals for Dumies_ by Q. Pid, obviously written by a Muggleborn. It had taken a few hours of careful reading and note taking, before Harry got frustrated. He couldn't find anything about mates. Frustrated, Harry slammed his fists on the table.

"Dammit!"

Neville poked his head around the shelves to give Harry a worried look. Harry waved his hands to show that he was okay. Neville smiled and disappeared back into the shelves. Harry looked up at the ceiling and pleaded to it.

"Please, can I have some kind of clue?" Harry jumped in surprised when a book slammed down in the aisle. He glanced at the book and then the ceiling. "Thanks?"

The teen approached the book cautiously, glancing at the title and laughed. _ Soul Mates_ by Q. Pid. Obviously this Q. Pid was knowledgeable person on this subject. Harry snatched the book and plopped it down onto the table. He grabbed a notebook and pens and quickly got started on reading.

Harry leaned back from the table, absorbing the information. So, basically it came down to him and Blaine being perfect for each other. They were meant to be together and it usually only occurred if one of the couple or more is some creature or being. Harry surmised that if he had never went to the ministry, this opportunity would have never been able to present itself. Harry wasn't sure about being attached to someone who he didn't even know.

Harry closed his book and gathered his supplies off the table. Harry found Neville at a desk sketching a large poster of the plant he had at the beginning of fifth year. He was almost finished, so Harry just watched him place the charm on the paper before setting back to watch the drawing come to life like the portraits in Hogwarts. The plant moved exactly as Harry remembered. Harry cleared his throat behind Neville, making the teen jump in surprise.

"Harry, you scared the shit out of me!" Harry chuckled.

Neville gathered up his supplies, knowing that they were going to lunch. When the two walked into the kitchen, they realized that everyone was already in the middle of the meal. They greeted the others and joined in the conversation. Harry talked animatedly with the Founders and Merlin, explaining about the castle and the state that it was in. What Harry didn't know what that there were a few sets of eyes watching him with worry. Lily, James, and Sirius were worried about Harry and the issue of his mate. He had finally come out of the shell he created.

The doorbell rang and out of habit from the Dursley's, Harry was up and to the door before anyone could react. Harry opened the door to see the neighbors standing there. Harry ushered them inside and led them over to the kitchen and conjured extra chairs for them to join the table. Harry gave Blaine his seat before reverting back to his old routine that was beaten into him as a child by his uncle. The conversations picked up around him, and Harry stepped into the corner of the room to be hidden by the shadows. Harry watched the group with a sad smile on his face.

"Harry?" Sirius called out to Harry, looking for his godson. Harry stepped out form the corner, drawing everyone's gaze to him.

"Yes, sir? Is there something that I can get you?" Conversations stopped as everyone listened to the conversation between Harry and Sirius.

"No, Harry, I don't need anything. Please. Tell me why you are standing? Harry looked down when Sirius stood. The man walked around the table to stand in front of the teen. The group and Sirius could see that his eyes had glazed over slightly.

"I'm sorry sir, but freaks are not allowed to sit at the table. I would dirty the food." Sirius physically recoiled and many people gasped. Kayla, Blaine's mother, stood up and addressed Sirius.

"Mr. Black, whatever you do, do not touch him. He's caught in a flashback. It's like he is caught in an old memory that has certain responses to it. I believe that he is stuck in one where his Uncle was quizzing him on what he should do and say. What happens is that when abused people, like Harry, run across a situation that is familiar, they are thrown back into that memory. So, getting out of this automatic reaction takes awhile or something that normally would not happen, shocks them out of it. Right now, Harry knows that we are talking, but he is taking it like he would be at the Dursley's. Sirius, he believes that you are his Uncle, making him recite the rules that were most likely beaten into him. I can bet that Harry is thinking that I am Petunia, giving him orders for the chores or I am lecturing him."

Everyone looked to Harry, who was nodding at Kayla.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry moved to get started on chores that he normally would get started on. Sirius stepped to the side, blocking the teen's way.

"Harry, stop right there." Sirius told him. Harry paused and stood before Sirius, and looked at the floor, making him seem submissive.

"So this is why the Tower was always clean." Everyone looked to Neville with questioning looks on their faces. "I noticed since First year that when the room would start getting a slight bit dirty, the room would be clean by the time everyone was back there at night. Over the years it got worse, to the point where if any clothes were on the floor, they would be neatly stacked up on the owners bed, or books placed on the trunk. I knew that it was Harry, but I could never catch him at it. Now that I think about it, Harry must have either done it during lunch or his break time. The others in the dorm always thought that it was the house elves, but ever since I knew what happened to Harry during the summers since third year, I knew that it must be his instinct to keep a place pristine."

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom, that is exactly what happens. Harry was taught that the house has to be pristine and if it wasn't he would get a beating from his uncle, just at he said. So, therefore, any room that he is living in, such as the Gryffindor Tower, would be pristine just so that he won't get a beating." Neville nodded and looked back over to Harry, who was slightly curled up while leaning against the wall. It made him seem like he was bracing himself for a punch to the stomach. Lily sobbed and hugged her husband, feeling horrible for how their eldest was treated. The twins sat beside their mother, hoping that their older brother would snap out of it so they could hug him to death.

"How do we snap him out of it?" Sirius turned to Kayla, who was still standing.

"Like I said, something needs to happen that would normally never happen." Kayla paused when her eldest son, Blaine, stood up from his chair. Everyone watched as he looked at his parents. "Blaine?"

Both of Blaine's parents looked at him for a moment before his father nodded. Kayla smiled at him, "Yes, that would work."

Everyone except for the Founders and Merlin were confused as to what was going on. Blaine pushed back his chair and walked over to Harry, making him flinch slightly. The handsome teen stood in front of Harry, before glancing over at Lily and James.

"I apologize, this is the only way that I can think of, and usually I ask for permission first."

Blaine turned back towards Harry and looked at his distressed expression. Blaine placed his hands on the side of Harry's head. He flinched slightly but stayed still. Blaine leaned down and gently placed his lips on Harry's. The teen tensed harshly before relaxing. Ever so slightly, Harry raised his arms to put his hands on the back of Blaine's neck. Harry moved his lips and Blaine responded.

It was only few seconds before Harry pulled away. He glanced around at the worried faces before burying himself in Blaine's chest. Blaine ran his hand up and down Harry's back to calm him down. Taking Harry's hand, Blaine dragged him over to the empty chair and sat down. Blaine pulled Harry down with him, placing the distraught teen onto his lap. Blaine pulled Harry back against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry sat slightly sideways on Blaine's lap so that he could bury his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. Harry took in a deep breath, inhaling Blaine's scent.

Blaine took a piece of bacon from his plate and held it close to Harry's head. A hand slowly took the bacon from his and Harry ate it in a few bites. Using his abilities, Blaine mentally nudged Harry. Harry shifted slightly before opening his mental shield to the gentle probe.

**Harry, are you okay?** Blaine tightened his grip around Harry's waist.

**I'm okay Blaine, just really worn out. I usually don't go into a flashback like that. I guess something triggered it. **Harry nuzzled Blaine's neck, taking in his scent, which smelled like cinnamon and apples. Blaine chuckled lowly the laugh reverberating in his chest.

**It'll be all right Harry; I'll make sure that you are able to get out of them. I'll help you any way that I can.** Blaine tightened his loosening grip around Harry's waist and nuzzled his nose in Harry's hair.

**Blaine?** Harry could feel the noise of acknowledgement rumble through his chest. **I'm scared.**

Blaine pulled back away from Harry, leaning back to see the teen's face. Blaine could see that Harry craved for love and affection but was too afraid of it. Unshed tears started flowing gently down Harry's face and dropped into his lap. Blaine reached up and brought Harry closer to him and kissed his tears that were running slowly down his cheeks.

**Why are you scared, my love?**

Harry pulled back away from Blaine and looked into his eyes.

**I'm scared of what's happening between us. I don't know how to love and I don't want to hurt you because of that. I don't know you at all and here I am sitting in your lap. I just don't know what to do.**

Blaine hugged Harry close to him and kissed him on the forehead.

**Let me explain what's happening. Soulmates are essentially two or more people that are meant to be together, right? So, some people believe that what soulmates are, is when people are born with pieces of one soul. So say if there was one more person that was your other mate, then they would also be my soulmate. This is due to the fact that the souls are recognizing each other as one and so this allows us to easily trust each other. I know it seems terrifying, but we were brought together by Fate because we compete each other. I imagine that if there was another, most likely, you'd be just as open with them as you are with me right now. It will be rough at times, but I promise that I won't do anything unless you want it. Remember, you're not alone in this; you have people that love you and can help you when you need it.**

Blaine pulled back away from Harry and looked into his eyes.

**If you ever feel that we could not be in a relationship, then I can settle for being your best friend. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy.**

Harry smiled happily at Blaine and leaned forward so that their noses touched.

**That's very kind of you, but if we were made for each other, then why would I pass up on the chance at a relationship that would suit me? You know my story, but I'm sure that you know me better by listening to my mother. I would rather have a sexy thing like you for a lover than a best friend.**

Harry flushed a deep red at his last sentence, but brushed it off and kissed Blaine soundly. Blaine tensed in surprise before responding eagerly. Blaine moved his hand to the back of Harry's neck to deepen the kiss. A cough broke the two out of their world. Blaine grinned down at Harry, who was blushing furiously. Harry could hear Sirius snicker behind and turned his head to stick his tongue out at him. Harry was caught by surprise when a hand grabbed his tongue. Blaine's fingers trapped his tongue lightly between them.

"I do believe that you should not stick out that tongue of yours unless you plan on using it for more productive things." Blaine and the table laughed when Harry quickly took his tongue back. The twins could be heard giggling from a few seats down. Lily had tried to cover their eyes when Blaine and Harry kissed but they dodged away, all the while giggling.

**I can definitely think of more productive uses, such as tasting that sweet mouth of yours.** Harry blushed an even deeper shade of red, causing a few others to laugh harder, knowing Blaine must have said something.

Someone cleared his or her throat to gain everyone's attention. All eyes turned toward Merlin, who looked at everyone seriously. He leaned forward on the table and gracefully clasped his hands in front of his chin. Harry felt bad that he had still not taken care of that. He waved his hand at the plates and silverware, making them float in a neat stack over to the sink where they preceded to wash and dry themselves. Everyone looked at Merlin once again who smiled at Harry.

"The Founders and I have discussed it with each other and have come to the conclusion that we are going to start their training today." Merlin looked to the others, silently letting them to pick up where he left off. Salazar did not let him down.

"We believe that they can be trained for what they have to face when they return." Salazar nodded at Rowena, who smiled at the group.

"I have watched the two clocks in the living room for the last three days." Everyone except the older Potters and Sirius looked confused. James spoke up to explain.

We have two clocks, one that tells us hat time it is here and another that tells us the time and date of the world. This was so we could keep track of Harry's Birthday." Lily and James both smiled at their son. The twins leapt from their chair run quickly over to Harry and kissed both of his cheeks before returning to their seats. Harry smiled serenely and grinned at the twins.

"As I was saying, I've been watching the clocks diligently and have figured out the perfect time for you to return." Harry leaned forward to look directly at Rowena.

"How long at we here for?" Rowena smiled at the teen.

"According to my calculations, if you were to stay here for one week Earth time, then that would approximately be around five years time here."

Lily gasped, "The times have changed! Before you and Neville came, the time was approximately for every two years there, it was one year here."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Neville. The sandy-haired teen nodded at Harry, agreeing to stay there and train. Harry turned towards Rowena and smiled at her.

"We'll stay. I think that five years is plenty of time."

"Excellent!" merlin clapped, "I think that while they are devising the schedule, Godric and I shall test your knowledge in DADA, Charms, and Trasfiguration. Lily, James, would you help us out? Believe that Rowena and Salazar are going to test you later, but for now they are going to create a schedule for everyone. Helga, could you test them in Healing and Herbology? I do believe that I should help Godric with DADA and also test you on Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry nodded along with Neville. The teens, including Blaine and Damien, stood and followed Merlin and the others out the doors. The adults stood in front of the teen on the yard and looked at each of them carefully. Godric stepped forward and motioned for them to follow him. Godric lead the teens about a hundred yards away from the others.

"How about we start with a duel to show what you know. Start with the basics and work your way from there. Rules are that there are to be no usage of the unforgivable or Black Magic. Light, Grey, and Dark magic are allowed. Everything is good, but be creative. Who was to start first?" Godric smiled at the group, waiting for the first person to duel him. Damien stepped forward and volunteered to be the first. Both of the duelers bowed to each other before launching into attacks and defenses. It was about thirty minutes before Damien was disarmed and stunned. Everyone clapped as Godric helped him up.

"Next?" Neville stepped forward and stood at the ready. After about an hour of dueling, Neville was taken down. Harry clapped Neville on the back, showing pride at his brother.

"Very good Neville, much more advanced than the year you are in." Neville grinned and pointed at Harry, who was looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"All credit goes to Harry for running the DA. He taught us how to defend ourselves. Even the Patronus."

"I had forgotten about that." Sirius looked at Harry with pride while the others looked horrified.

"Are you telling us that these teachers for DADA were so horrible that you had to teach them yourself?" Harry looked at the ground while nodding his head, and Neville was beaming with pride at Harry.

"Well, other than Professor Lupin, we've always had a problem with the teachers. Although Moody was a fake, he still taught us well." Neville smiled at Harry and clapped him on the back.

"I bet that every single person that Harry taught received at least an EE if not an O. I thought that compared to all my other exams, it was just as easy as Herbology was."

Harry peeked through his bangs to see everyone's reaction. All of the people around him looked like they were filled with surprised and pride. Lily rushed over to Harry and enveloped her son. The twins soon followed.

"I'm so proud of you Harry! All of the things you have gone through and you have turned out to be a better person than I could have imagined."

"Yes-"

"Brother-"

"You have-"

"Made us-"

"So Proud-"

"To have you"

"As a brother." The twins finished together.

Harry and Neville groaned and palmed their faces."Oh God, it's just like the Weasley Twins."

Many of the others were confused, but Sirius just laughed. Lily turned to Neville and hugged him as well.

"And you, I have heard of your prowess in Herbology from Sirius. It's an amazing gift and I'm sure that you will get far." Neville could see Helga Hufflepuff perk up at the mention of Herbology.

"Herbology?" Lily laughed and dragged Neville over to Helga.

"Here you are, Helga. A prodigy student just for you." Lily grinned when Helga dragged Neville towards the house so they could talk plants. Godric sighed and turned back to the others.

"Next?"

Blaine stepped forward and the two bowed formally to Godric before both launched into attacks. It was a little over an hour later that Blaine was taken down. Everyone clapped enthusiastically as Godric helped Blaine stand.

"Well done Blaine. Your parents have taught you well." Blaine beamed at his parents, who were smiling with pride. Harry shifted from foot to foot when everyone's attention was on him. Harry could see that everyone, even Rowena and Salazar, were out there to watch his duel. Merlin stepped forward and looked over at Godric.

"I shall take over here. Godric, you might be able to battle for a lot longer, but Harry has more power. I do believe that I should be the one to test him."

Godric looked disappointed that he couldn't test Harry, but was excited to be able to see the duel for once. Everyone in the vicinity stepped back away from the two duelers. Merlin looked at Harry and smiled at the teen.

"Now Harry, I want you to start out like the others. Begin with your first year of learning and make your way from there. Listen to me Harry; I want you to not hold back. Do you understand?" Harry nodded and took his stance.

It was two hours later when Harry raised his wand to fire his last spell.

_Fulguris*._ A large purple lightening bolt flew from Harry's wand to strike at Merlin's shield, which resulted in a very loud gonging noise.

Both Merlin and Harry stood panting, their match coming to a complete stand still in just brute power. It was already past the two-hour mark. Harry stood up and walked over to Merlin. The older male stood proudly, showing only a little bit of his exhaustion. Harry bowed slightly to him before holding out his focus arm with the palm facing him. This showed the respect of defeat and usually consisted of a person turning their wand around with the other person taking the handle. It showed that they trusted the person and respected them for their win.

"I apologize, sir. I do not have any other spells that I know." Merlin looked at Harry in surprise.

"Dear boy, you could have used some of the same spells more than once." Harry bowed his head, shaking it slightly.

"Sir, with due respect, but this is a test of my knowledge. Using a spell more than once is not very conductive." Harry smiled shyly at the older wizard.

Merlin looked at the teen in front of him. The old wizard took the teen's forearm with his hand, both grasping each other in the old fashioned greeting. They released the other's forearm before continuing on with the next set of tests.

Once the Herbology and the Care of Magical Creatures tests were done, everyone took a lunch break. Salazar and Rowena gave a schedule to each other the teens and teaching schedules to the adults. After eating, the testers and teens took a break to have a discussion about their previous tests. It wasn't long before Godric stood up and once again and motioned for them to follow him. Godric paused before flushing a bright red in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Harry, may we use your trunk for the tests in Charms and Transfiguration?"

Harry smiled at Godric and nodded his head. Harry took over and led everyone to his room. Other than Neville and Remus, who was back in the real world, no one else had seen his room. Everyone piled into the room to stop in shock. To them, it was an unusual room with the sand and desert conditions on one side and a forest on the other. Sal uncoiled himself from Harry's neck and called for Harry's attention.

_Sss… Harry, instead of leaving me here, can you take me to the out of time room?...sss_

_Sss… Alright, I can do that…sss_

Harry looked back at everyone to see curious looks. Salazar looked more confused than anything.

"Out of time room?" Salazar questioned. Harry smiled brightly and Neville looked excited, understanding what was going on.

"I guess we can temporarily get distracted. Professor Hufflepuff, I do believe that you will enjoy this." Harry smiled at the woman, who had an excited but curious expression.

They all walked up to Harry's room to gape at the oddness that it was. It was exactly the same way that was at the house on Earth. Harry focused on the large tree and waved his hand. From the top of the branches came Harry's trunk, which everyone had been in before. Expanding it to its regular size, Harry tapped the top with his finger and selected the design for the out of time room. Harry maneuvered his way down the ladder and stood at the door, waiting for everyone to congregate there. The owner of the said trunk flung open the door to reveal the room with many sizes of tanks. Neville dashed over to the tank with the Snidgets and shuffled from foot to foot in excitement. Harry grinned at his brother and gathered everyone in front of the tank with a very small tree in it.

"Alright, everyone make sure that you are touching me and I'll show you what Neville is all excited about."

Curious glances were exchanged but everyone eventually had a finger touching Harry's shoulders or back. The teen grinned and placed his pointer finger on the transportation pad. Immediately everyone found themselves in a large field with a massive tree in front of them. Harry held still and watched as one of the white Snidgets land on his shoulder. Everyone watched as Harry brushed his knuckles against the breast of the almost extinct bird.

"Harry? How in the world did you get a Snidget? I thought that they were almost extinct." James looked at his son with a flabbergasted expression. Harry snickered and began his story of how the trunk makers' wife gave him a whole flock.

"You know Harry, Moony was mostly likely right when he said that these were most likely the last Snidgets in the world." Neville pointed out to his brother.

"Yeah, I know. As much as I would love to stay here, I need to take Salazar to another tank." Everyone walked back over to the large square and held onto Harry as he took them back to the out-of-time room. Harry found a small tank on the other side of the wall on a shelf that held small tanks that were the size of a small jewelry box. The others watched as he placed his finger to the pad and could see a small figure appear in the middle of the tank. They watched anxiously as Harry set Salazar down, only for them to gasp in amazement as the area turned into a miniature sand barren desert with a large pyramid. They could barley see Salazar slide off into the distance and backed up when Harry moved to the small square. The teen appeared and looked at them oddly when they still stared at the tank in amazement.

"Well, that was interesting." Everyone looked at Merlin oddly before turning to Harry. He smiled at the group and led them out of the room.

"Harry, dear, do you think that if we gathered the many animals around here (As in the Veil/Limbo), that you could repopulate and bring them back to Earth? They should not have fallen into extinction in the first place. It is by the human's hand that they do not reside in the one place that they should be." Helga looked at the teen, which looked thoughtful.

"I could, but wouldn't that go against the laws of the universe. Such as things that are gone cannot be brought back? I understand that I came here just to do that, so essentially I'm breaking that law, but creatures?" Harry stared thoughtfully at the room that they just left.

"You might be breaking that law, but I believe that there are no such thing as coincidences. I believe that you were given this gift to help reset the world from the damages it has suffered over the years. Bringing back some of these creatures and creating a sanctuary for them would be the best that could happen in helping the world heal." Merlin explained to the teen and the others that were standing there. Harry smiled grimly at the thought of all the destruction that the wars have caused. If there were a way that he could help the world heal then he would do it, no matter the cost. Harry looked over at the Hufflepuff Founder and smiled in her direction.

"I believe that it is settled, we should start searching soon. Maybe as we search, our training in survival and Care of Magical Creatures could start." Helga smiled brightly at the teen and hugged him closely.

"You are a blessing, dear boy. Now, let's get to the other room so that we may continue the testing." The others nodded their heads and watched as Harry placed a hand on the wall of the trunk and closed his eyes. Everyone watched closely as the surroundings shifted to that of a large outer room that was barren. Across the hall was a single door that was engraved with a white phoenix and was entirely gold. Everyone carefully walked to the door, admiring its beauty. Harry pulled open the door and looked amazed at the massive room that was revealed. In the center was a massive table that was circular and had a hole in the center. On the walls were massive bookcases that were currently empty. One of the ones closest to Harry had a note tied onto it.

_Hello Harry dear,_

_I'm guessing that you have found my gift to be satisfying. The Snidgets are indeed the lasts one to be on this Earth. I have a very small gift of being a Seer. Now, there is not much that I can see, but I did happen to see you standing in the hall you are now reading this letter in._

Harry sharply glanced up and smiled. "Hello Mrs. Singley thank you very much for your gift. It was very thoughtful of you and tell your husband that the trunk is absolutely amazing."

Harry looked down at the letter to continue reading and watched amazed as writing appeared. The others gasped in amazement as they read the letter over his shoulder.

_You indeed are very welcome Harry. I see that you are highly smart in realizing that I would see this. Make me proud of you dear and tell Mrs. Hufflepuff that she is indeed correct in saying that it would be beneficial to our Earth for creatures to return. _

Harry watched the writing stop and he continued to read what was originally written. Helga sighed behind him, knowing that she was correct about the animals and that Harry was able to take them back to Earth without much repercussion.

_Anyway dear, this chamber is specifically made for a council type room. I told my husband to let decorate it as you wanted a plain large room. Forgive me, but I believe that this will come in handy for later on. The bookcases are attached very much like the one in the library. Just ask for a certain book or subject and they shall be transported over to here from the library. By the way dearie, you have a very loyal elf attached to you. He annoyed my husband while he was making the trunks. I do believe that your elf knows everything about the trunks that he made, especially a certain potions room. I tell you, I haven't had that much entertainment in a long time._

_Sincerely,_

_Adora_

_P.S I believe that a Ms. Ariea is quite furious with losing her prodigy and will be reaming your hide when you get back. I believe a Mr. Moony took a good few hours to calm her down to explain._

Harry laughed at Adora's telling of Dobby taking his order to a Tee and watching him like a hawk. He groaned when he got to the post-script, thinking that Ariea was going to tear him a new one when he got back. Blaine growled lowly, thinking that this Ariea was going to hurt his mate or that she was involved with him. Harry placed the letter down on the bookshelf and turned to the group.

"You are welcome to explore around, I will be right back." Harry grabbed Blaine by the collar to the amusement of the adults and dragged him out of the room. Placing his hand on the wall, the room shifted to that of the house. Harry dragged Blaine into the house and all the way up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Alright, what is the matter with you?" Harry stood by the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Blaine stood up and paced in front of the large fireplace. Blaine growled before running his hand through his short hair.

"It's nothing against you. It's my instincts that are driving me insane. Our acknowledging the bond as mates is very new and I'm still adapting. The littlest threat will flare my protective instincts. This Ariea is a threat to our bond and I do not like it." Harry laughed and uncrossed his arms.

"Ariea is a vampire much like yourself except that she is one of the Elders that came to meet me when I showed up at Creature Alley. She teaches Arithmancy at Silverwing Academy." Harry smiled at Blaine's look of surprise.

"The only Ariea that I now of that teaches there is Ariea Garston, High Master of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She is very well known through the world for her achievements in both fields. Are you saying that she is the one that you know?" Harry smiled and nodded his head. He opened the door and held his wand out.

_Accio Satchel_. Harry didn't have to wait long for his satchel to fly into the room. He placed it on the bed and opened the pocket that held the two business cards. He took out the first one and handed it to Blaine. Blaine held the card up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Smells like her. Mother and Master Ariea are great friends. I believe that they grew up together or something of the sort. She used to come over all the time and teach me and Damien about Ancient Runes before we were attacked and killed by Death Eaters."

_Ariea Garston_

_High Master of Ancient Runes, High Master of Arithmancy_

_High Council Member of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy Guilds_

_Arithmancy Teacher at Silverwing Academy for the Magically Gifted_

_Floo: Ariea Garston's Room, Silverwing Academy_

_Owl: Ariea Garston, Silverwing Academy_

_Cell: (555)-TCH-RUNE _

Blaine snickered at the card, only Ariea would put her cell as teach rune. Harry took the card from his hand and placed it in with Jason's card. Blaine quickly snatched it up and smelled the card before growling. Harry took the card away from him and placed it back in the satchel.

"Blaine, it's fine. Jason only helped me to figure out my feelings and to show me that it was okay to be gay. Please, don't be mad at him. Or Ariea. I suspect that she is going to end up being like my older sister or a mentor. She was quite mad at me when I left." Blaine sighed heavily and watched as Harry placed his satchel by the door. Harry turned around to see that Blaine was focused on him. He blushed under the stare and walked calmly over to the bed where Blaine was standing. Blaine smiled at his mate before bringing his hand up to brush his knuckles against Harry's cheek. Harry leaned into Blaine's touch and closed his eyes.

"I understand Harry. There is something that I must tell you though. Although the bond has been acknowledged, there is still the official first step to the bonding." Harry opened his eyes to stare curiously at Blaine. The older teen sat down on the bed and looked at his hands.

"I can understand that fact that the bond will fully snap into place when we officially bond together and consummate." Harry blushed deeply, as did Blaine. Harry knew that he would eventually marry Blaine, but he wasn't ready for that quite yet. He wanted to make sure that he knew Blaine well enough. Although, Harry knew that at the rate that their feelings were progressing, it wouldn't be long, maybe a month or two. It scared him fall into a relationship that fast, but he was understanding now that even if it made him uncomfortable slightly, the bond made sure that he could feel the need of his soul to be completed. The problem was that there were still too many feelings that he couldn't tell whether Blaine was able to fill the gap all the way. Maybe they were right in saying that he had another, much stronger soulmate out there still. He would only be able to tell when Blaine and him finally bonded.

"There is a part that many people do not know, as there have been few people to mate with vampires, or that they have found their soulmate so fast." Blaine fidgeted nervously. Harry sat beside him on the bed and placed his hand onto one of Blaine's fidgety hands.

"What is it that consists of the first part of bonding?" Harry asked curiously. He may be very smart in reading and retaining information, but he lacked the information about this area. Hogwarts was great for information, but unfortunately, they did not have anything on soulmates.

"In order to set the bond in the first stage, the more dominant of the two must mark the other. Since I am the more dominant of the two of us, that means the I would need to bite you to make sure that other species know that you are taken. I'm sorry, I know this is fast, but I must mark you before your next birthday, now that I have found you." Harry stood up, he was afraid, yet relieved that it was nothing more serious. He was scared to feel this strongly for anyone and to be marked for eternity as belonging only to his mate. Harry stood there for a moment before smiling to himself. While reading one of the books in his library, he had come across a passage that he only now remembered reading.

_It is true that a bonding between souls is a very fast process, sometimes only developing fully in a few weeks before the souls have to bond fully before it hurts them, but there is one thing that one must remember. People are born, supposedly, with half a soul and the other part of the soul in another person that is made just for them. Sometimes there is a particular case where a person is strong enough to have two or three mates, though the latter is highly rare and has yet to occur. One instance of having two mates occurred many years ago and hasn't happened since. If you happen to be a lucky one who has two mates, rejoice as you are very strong magically and loved like none other. The one upside to having a bond between soulmates is that it is physically, mentally, emotionally, and magically impossible for any of the soulmates to harm or damage one another. Much like Veelas and their possessiveness, a dominant mate will love their mate unconditionally, no matter what happens. Some describe this love as being so strong that without it, they would die from heartbreak._

Harry turned around with a wistful smile, knowing that Blaine would love him for being Harry and not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry stood in front of Blaine and pulled the taller teen up from the bed. Harry used Blaine's collar to guide him further to the head of the bed. Pausing, Harry pushed Blaine onto his back, making the older teen lay down.

****** LEMON SCENE ******

Harry crawled onto Blaine's waist, straddling the older male. Blaine's eyes widened at Harry's boldness. The teen leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss that left him breathless. It was a few seconds before Blaine took control and rolled over the bed until Harry was under him, but his head was cradled in the soft pillows. Blaine ground his hips into Harry's and crashed his lips onto his. Harry moaned and opened his mouth to let Blaine explore deeper. Blaine moaned into Harry's mouth tasting him completely. To Blaine he tasted like a blend of chocolate and caramel. To Harry, Blaine tasted just as good as he smelled, like apples and cinnamon. Harry lifted his hips to grind both of their members together. Blaine pulled back to look at Harry's face. Harry knew that Blaine could see his state of bliss on his face and he didn't care one bit.

"Harry James Potter, do you agree to be my soulmate and for me to mark as mine?" Blaine looked into Harry's face and sighed in relief when he saw acceptance.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, agree to be your soulmate and for you to mark me as such." Harry's and Blaine's magic surfaced and blended together before dissolving into their skin. Blaine smiled down at Harry and kissed him passionately.

Blaine withdrew from his mate and looked down at him. Harry smiled up at Blaine from where he was straddling him. Blaine hesitantly reached for the edge of his shirt before removing it in one swift motion. Harry grabbed Blaine's hands and guided them to the bottom of his shirt. Blaine unbuttoned the soft emerald shirt and quickly tossed it to the side. Harry shrunk into himself a little, still very uncomfortable with anyone seeing his scars. Blaine lifted himself off of Harry's waist and moved lower so that he straddled his thighs. Blaine leaned forward and kissed the one scar that Harry hated the most. Thanks to the Goblins, the FREAK was barely noticeable. Just a faint outlined remained. Blaine, with his enhanced sight could see exactly what it said and he growled in anger. Someone had dared to hurt his mate. Harry's muscles tensed in response to the growl. He knew what Blaine was thinking and it warmed him, even more than his parents hugging him after he told his story.

Harry was startled by a sudden influx of pleasure. He looked to Blaine to see his mate tracing his left nipple with his tongue. Harry cried out in pleasure when Blaine lightly took the pert nipple in his mouth. Blaine teased that one for a moment before doing the same to the other. Harry gasped with pleasure and watched Blaine. Blaine released the nipple and leaned forward to kiss Harry softly.

"My mate." Blaine grinned and kissed Harry harder, trying to show as much lust and passion that he could in the kiss. Harry moaned deeply and responded eagerly. Blaine moved away from Harry and sat back on his heels, still straddling the younger teen. Harry might have been young, but when it comes to being a soulmate, age really doesn't matter. It made it harder when one is much younger and still a child, but Harry was no such thing. Blaine smiled softly at his younger and softer mate before slowly kissing every scar that he could find. He had Harry flip over onto his stomach just so that he could kiss the whip marks on his back. Blaine wanted to cry at the horror and scarring that his mate had gone through, but he knew that it had only made his mate that much stronger.

"Harry, my mate, I shall make the first mark that starts the first step of bonding. I will then make the second mark of the first bonding, do you still accept this bond?" Harry turned his head slightly and nodded.

"I do."

Blaine pulled Harry up so that he could grab onto the headboard. Blaine placed Harry's hands on the headboard and dropped them to his waist. Both of them were on their knees and facing the headboard with Blaine behind Harry. Blaine scooted forward and pulled Harry's back so that their bodies were fully together. Harry leaned into the embrace and tilted his head naturally to the right; since the left was the least dominate of the two sides. Harry placed his head on Blaine's right shoulder, allowing the older male to access his neck better. Blaine ran his nose up and down Harry's neck right where the artery was. Blaine kissed it softly before moving to the junction where his neck met his shoulder. Blaine kissed Harry's jaw before opening his mouth. Blaine's incisors grew so that they were an inch long. He placed his mouth to the junction of the neck and shoulder before swiftly biting down. Harry cried out in pain before it morphed into one of pure ecstasy. Blaine held onto Harry tighter when the flow of blood entered his mouth. His pleasure grew at the sickly sweet taste of it. Even better than tasting Harry's mouth or smelling his scent. Blaine withdrew from the bite and quickly cut his tongue, mixing his saliva and blood together. Blaine bit down once again, forcing the saliva and blood to enter the bite. This ensured that his scent was in the mark and could be easily identified as his mate. Blaine could feel Harry arching in ecstasy, trying to find release. Blaine withdrew from Harry's neck and felt the wound on his tongue heal. Kissing the spot lightly, Blaine licked it so that his saliva could heal the wound entirely, only leaving the scars. Harry moaned before sagging slightly into Blaine.

"Well, that was the most pleasurable thing I have ever experienced." Harry gasped out. Blaine grinned and flipped Harry so that he was lying on his back underneath him.

"I still have one more mark to make." Harry smiled up at Blaine and kissed him. He could taste the coppery flavor of his own blood, but he didn't mind in the slightest.

"Do it." Harry pulled back from the kiss and braced himself.

"Harry, I have to take your pants off. If you want me to, I can leave your boxers on. The mark is to go on your waist." Harry paused for one moment before shaking his head. He had nothing to hide from his mate. Blaine moved from Harry's waist and sat beside him on the bed. Harry unbuttoned his pants and lay back down. He slipped his thumbs under both of the fabrics before slowly sliding them off. He watch as Blaine's eyes widened as Harry's erection sprang free from its trap. Harry didn't know that he was very large for his age, the guys in the locker room would joke about him being hung like a horse, and he would just smile at them. Harry tossed his pants over the side of the bed. Blaine wanted to touch his mate, but knew that Harry wasn't ready for that. It was too early in the relationship for what he wanted. Blaine crawled to the side of the bed before getting off of it to take his own pants off. Harry watched Blaine intently as he slowly pulled off his own pants. Blaine wasn't as long as Harry was, but he was a little thicker. Harry eyed Blaine before the older male crawled slowly onto the bed. Harry nodded his head at his mate and watched as Blaine carefully straddles his knees. Harry knew he wasn't ready for anything but the marking, but he also knew that Blaine respected that.

Blaine leaned far over Harry, making sure that their bodies didn't touch too much before kissing him tenderly. Harry moaned into the kiss and felt the tenderness and caring behind it. Blaine pulled back and looked deeply into Harry's eyes, marveling in the fact that the two different colors made his mate all the more special. Blaine wondered at the snake tattoo that curled round his mate's neck, but he could ask him another time.

"Harry, my mate, I shall make the second mark that starts the first step of bonding. Do you still accept this bond?" Harry looked deeply into Blaine's sapphire eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yes. I, Harry, accept the final mark in which the first step of the bonding process is to begin." Blaine smiled lovingly down at his mate before leaning over and kissing the skin of Harry's left hip. Blaine opened his mouth and let his incisors grow to the same length as before. Blaine glanced at Harry before focusing on the spot that he was to bite. Blaine rubbed his nose across the skin, making Harry arch up. Blaine placed his right hand on Harry's right hip and his left hand on Harry's left thigh. Blaine pushed down just as he bit his mate's hip. Harry screamed in pleasure this time his erection pressing against the skin of Blaine's throat. His hips tried to arch in his pleasure, but Blaine held him down tightly. Blaine quickly swallowed the blood that pooled in his mouth, moaning once again at the sweet taste. He withdrew and used his incisor to cut another line across his tongue. His blood pooled into his mouth. Harry threw his head back and felt the build up pressure that comes right before the release. Blaine bit down once more to mix his blood and saliva into the second mark. Harry screamed Blaine's name in ecstasy and came harshly as Blaine finished mixing the blood together. Harry's breath came out in ragged pants and Blaine licked the mark closed, only leaving the bite scar behind. He looked up at his mate, who was spent of his energy.

****** END LEMON SCENE ******

**AN: Here's the 411 (lol), Harry was marked by Blaine on the left junction between the shoulder and the neck and the left hip. Both have left circular scars. Nothing else happened.**

"Are you alright Harry?" Blaine looked at his mate; worried he had hurt him too much. Harry took a minute to calm his breathing before answering.

"I'm alright Blaine, just slightly tired. It will pass soon. I can pick up a Pepper-Up from the potions lab before we return.

Blaine nodded at his mate. "Alright, as much as I want to spend time to lay here beside you, we need to finish the tests."

Harry groaned and sat up. He moved to the side of the bed and stood up carefully. He was slightly sore on his hip. Blaine stood up behind him and started to get dressed again. Harry walked over to the full-length mirror that was beside the large armoire. Harry stared at the marks the adorned his shoulder and hip. They were unlike any of the scars that he had. They were a bright silver color, almost as if the scar itself was silver. He traced the one on his neck before tracing the one on his hip. Blaine came up behind him fully clothed and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"You are so beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise, my mate." Blaine nuzzled Harry's neck smelling the scent that the mark gave off. It smelled just like his scent, making the vampire smile.

Harry turned towards Blaine and looked up in his eyes. The male was about three inches taller thank him, making Harry standing at only 6'2". For being fifteen years old, that was very tall, but still shorter than his mate. Harry liked being tall, but he liked it better that his mate was taller than him. Harry kissed his mate softly before walking over to his clothes. Harry quickly dressed and walked over to the door. Blaine picked up Harry's satchel and slung it over his shoulder. Harry gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off. If Blaine wanted to carry his stuff, then he'll let him do what he wanted. Blaine sidled up next to Harry and took the younger male's hand. Harry glanced at their clasped hands before blushing a bright pink.

"Come on, we must get back to the others." Harry walked forward with Blaine right beside him. It wasn't long before Harry and Blaine stood outside of the house and in the hallway of the trunk. Harry placed his hand on the wall before the wall shifted to reveal the door to the potions lab. He walked in swiftly and grabbed two Pepper-Up potions before returning back to Blaine. Both swallowed the potions down quickly and Harry banished them to the lab where they would be automatically washed to be used again. Blaine placed his hand on the wall and the room shifted to show the magnificent door of gold. Harry took Blaine's hand again before they both walked through the door.

Everyone looked to the door when it opened again. Harry and Blaine had been gone for a long time and they had started to take bets on what had happened. The only one who didn't bet was Damien, Neville, the Twins and Merlin. The others had argued the whole time and had finally finished when the door had started to open. All watched as Blaine and Harry walked in together with their hands clasped.

Blaine and Harry stopped when they saw that everyone was staring at them. Harry raised his eyebrow, very much like Snape, making the two marauders recoil in horror and Lily to giggle.

"Dear, don't do that, you'll give you father and godfather a heart attack. You look so much like Severus right now." Lily waited for the reaction that would soon come. Harry threw his head back and laughed heartily. This clearly was not the reaction that they had expected. Harry looked over at Neville and smirked at him. Neville grinned back in amusement, knowing the shock that Harry was going to create.

"It's kind of hard not to pick up on his habits when we spend so much time together. He's very much my honorary uncle Sev!" Harry clapped happily, knowing that he would get some kind of funny reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Lily burst into laughter and both Sirius and James fainted out of their chairs. Everyone else soon followed in joining the laughter. Sirius was the first to come to and he woke up James.

"Why that sly bat! We've been friends since we graduated and he didn't tell me that he was the uncle of my godson. Mr. Padfoot thinks that he and Mr. Prongs shall get revenge for this." James looked over to Sirius and nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, Mr. Shadow would like to say that Mr. Shadow's Uncle Sev would return their punishment tenfold." James and Sirius looked at Harry in shock.

"Mr. Prongs would like to ask Mr. Prongslet if Severus really allows him to call him that." James looked at his son in amazement.

"And Mr. Padfoot would like to enquire where Mr. Prongslet got the name Mr. Shadow."

"Mr. Shadow would like to say that Mr. Sly really does allow Mr. Shadow to call him that. Mr. Shadow would also like to tell Mr. Padfoot that Mr. Prongslet was changed to Mr. Shadow by Mr. Moony when he was inducted into the Marauders while with the Goblins."

"Mrs. Potter would like to say that you all are being ridiculous by talking about yourselves in third person. Oh dear, it's contagious." Lily shook her head at herself and smiled at her son.

"Mum, but that's the fun in it though. Why would we talk like that if only to confuse others? Besides, it is fun to see the confusion on other people's faces." Lily gave her son a shrewd look before smacking her husband on the head. Both James and Sirius recoiled away from her wrath. Harry laughed and walked closer to the group. Both Harry and Blaine were about halfway to the table before they were stopped by a triumphant cry. Everyone looked over at Kayla and stared at her in confusion. She held her hand out to her husband.

"Pay up mister, I win. Both times." The only ones who were still confused were Harry and Blaine. Both watched as Blaine's father pulled out 100 Galleons and placed them in his wife's hand with a grimace. Kayla smiled at him and placed the winnings in her pocket. She stood up and came over to the couple.

"I'm so happy for you two." She dragged both of them into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Harry." Harry was pulled from the embrace to be pulled into another much stronger grip that he could only guess was Blaine's father.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." A deep voice rumbled from the chest that he was pressed against. Harry was let go and he stepped back towards Blaine, who took his hand to comfort the teen.

The others in the room had stood up from the table and joined the ones that were hugging the teens.

"You know, after these four days, I still don't know the name of my future father-in-law." Harry scratched the back of his name in embarrassment when everyone else laughed, even Blaine, who chuckled. The man that Harry knew to be Blaine's father stepped forward again and held out his hand. Harry took the much taller man's hand and shook it.

"My name, future son-in-law, is Qwin. But if you want to, you may call me father." Harry nodded his head and turned it so that he buried it in Blaine's shoulder. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten emotional, but to have someone that he barely knew to accept him into his family and have Harry call him father was too much. He wasn't used to people be so acceptable and caring towards him that when someone did something like this, it made him shy and emotional. Everyone knew that Harry had taken Qwin's words emotionally, knowing that he wasn't used to people calling him family. Harry sniffed quietly before looking back at the group. He smiled shyly and nodded at Qwin. Everyone smiled, knowing that Harry had taken it well.

It was silent for a minute. Lily couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well, let's see it then!" James and Sirius rolled their eyes at Lily's enthusiasm. Kayla and Qwin smiled, knowing that it was a big thing for soulmates to mark one of them. Kayla herself had one on her right shoulder and another on her right hip. Harry blushed deeply and nodded his head. He turned away from the group to unbutton his shirt. Blaine stood beside him and helped his mate from the emerald shirt, holding onto it for him. Harry turned around and turned his neck slightly so that they could see the mark. All of them gathered closer to the mark that was clearly shown on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched slightly when two different fingers trace the scarred mark. Both Kayla and Lily had traced the silver colored bite. Everyone took a step back and Harry pulled the side of his pants down slightly to show them the other mark. James and Sirius both raised an eyebrow curiously at Harry. The teen shrugged, showing that he was okay with it. Sirius adopted a serious (lol, sorry bad pun) look and focused his gaze on Harry's mark.

Sirius turned to Kayla. "Kayla, didn't you say that the mark is placed on the dominant side of the body?"

Kayla looked at him with a confused look and then smiled. "Yes, that's correct. Why do you ask?"

Sirius looked at Harry. "Pup, I thought you were right handed."

Harry adopted a horrified look, as did the others, except for Lily. "HA!"

Everyone turned to Lily, in shock, who smiled brightly at Harry and then turned to James and Sirius with her hands out.

"Pay up Mr. Prongs and Mr. Padfoot. I win the bet." James and Sirius looked confused, as did the other. Lily sighed and turned to her son and future son-in-law.

"Don't worry you two, everything's fine, I'll explain as soon as they pay up." James and Sirius groaned in sync, knowing what she was talking about. They others looked at Harry, shocked and then laughed at the two men. They both handed Lily twenty Galleons each.

"Mum, what's wrong, did we do it wrong?" Lily laughed and pulled her son into a hug.

"No dear, everything is perfectly fine, if not better than that. I made a bet with my husband and your dogfather. See, here's the thing honey, when you are marked from your soulmate, assuming that you are the submissive in the relationship, yes?" Harry nodded with a blush. "Well, the dominant, Blaine, would mark you on the dominant side of you body, which is the right. But he had naturally placed them on the left side, meaning the less dominant of the two." Lily smiled at her son, watching him try to put together the pieces. Harry concentrated on what she was saying, but couldn't figure it out. Blaine gasped beside him, causing Harry to look at Blaine curiously. Blaine turned to his parents, who were smiling.

"No, is it true?" Kayla nodded at her son knowing his reaction that was to come.

"Well, my mate, it seems that we are in for a rough time. I guess that I can share." Harry looked at him curiously, seeing that Kayla looked shocked for a moment.

"Share? I don't understand." (AN: He's got to be clueless somehow.)

Kayla laughed, turning the attention to her. "My dear boy, in Laymen's Terms, what they mean is that you are the submissive in the relationship and Blaine is the dominant, but he marked you on you left, which is the non-dominant side. Therefore, you have another mate that is more dominant than Blaine. Wala! Congratulations my son-in-law, you have another soulmate!" Harry took one look at the group before fainting.


	10. What A Potty Mouth

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter: **10**

Chapter Title: **What A Potty Mouth**

Chapter Word Count: **7,856**

Story Word Count: **73,971**

_Sss.. Parceltongue.. sss_

_**Mind Speech**_

_Spells/Writing_

~Other Languages~

**AN: Aren't you so happy that I am not a very patient person and posted this as soon as I finished writing it. I was going to put it up after I finished Chapter 11, but I thought I would be kind and not leave you hanging from last chapter. Love, Soccer**

* * *

"Harry" Harry groaned heavily. "Harry!" Harry cracked open an eye to find himself looking at the ceiling with faces looking down at him.

"Ugh, did Buckbeak run me over?" A bark-like and a rumbled laugh alerted Harry to Sirius and Neville getting the joke. Harry went to sit up but a hand on his chest stopped the movement. Harry looked up above his head to see Blaine leaning over him. He could feel that his head was cradled in Blaine's lap. Harry realized that he must have gotten lucky for Blaine to catch him.

"Hold still for a minute so that you can get your bearings first." Harry nodded ad laid his head back in Blaine's lap.

"Is it true, I really have another mate?" Harry looked up into Blaine's eyes, knowing the answer already. Blaine hesitated and slowly nodded, wanting Harry to know the truth.

"Yes, me marking you on your non-dominant side has shown us that I am not the most dominate of the relationship. While you were sleeping, we were talking about the possibilities." Blaine looked over at his mother for her to continue. Kayla more or less plopped down next to her son.

"We, and I mean myself, believe that it is very much possible that your mate must be a very strong person. Blaine is powerful yes, but he is only about a third of what you have. I think that in order to balance out your power, your other mate, if a vampire, must be somewhere along the lines of an Elder, possibly an Ancient. Since Blaine is a vampire, I believe that your other mate will be vampire also. It is unusual for a submissive to have a bond with two others, let alone one that has two mates of different species." Kayla brushed Harry's bangs aside, showing the lightning curse scar on his forehead. She leaned over and placed a kiss onto it, shocking Harry. No one had kissed his forehead on the scar. She leaned back and smiled at him before standing up.

"Although we could talk about Harry's ability to find trouble or to do practically the impossible all day, I would like to finish this testing." Kayla walked back over to Qwin and placed her hand in his. Blaine stood up, allowing Harry to slowly sit up by himself. Using Blaine as anchor, Harry slowly stood up. He glanced around at the people in the room to see them smiling at him and Blaine.

"Alright, let's get back to testing so that I can go eat dinner." Everyone laughed at Harry. "What? I'm a growing boy who needs his food."

Harry watched Neville as he went through his testing on Transfiguration. Both Blaine and Damien had gone before him, the former reaching seventh year while the latter was sixth year. The other thing was that Blaine had shown them his animagus form again, as he had completed that also. Neville paused in thought after finishing the initial test. Godric smiled at the teen and clapped him on the back.

"Well done, Neville. You've gotten up to sixth year, so we can go from there. Now, I've seen that Animagus form of yours. Can you transform again?"

Neville waited a few seconds for them to clear a large enough space around him. Within a second, a large Grizzly Bear stood where Neville did. Godric walked around the bear examining all the details. Godric nodded to Neville, allowing him to transform back.

"Well done, it's very solid. How long are you been able to hold that form?" Neville smiled.

"For a very long time. I haven't been able to test that, but I am sure that I could go for at least a few weeks, if not longer."

Neville turned towards Harry, silently asking permission. Neville smiled at the group before turning into a very beautiful phoenix. The group around him looked stunned at Neville. Godric examined his form carefully, looking for anything wrong. Neville's body was a forest green color that had streaks of brown running through the feathers. He sang a few notes, making everyone feel very serene, like they were standing in a garden with the sun beating down on them. The few flowers that Helga had in her hair returned to their brilliant colors and produced a more fragrant aroma. Neville transformed back and sat down on the edge of the table before pulling his legs up onto it. Before his legs could touch the top, he had turned seamlessly into a large badger. He held that form for a few seconds before transforming back. Neville bowed his head at the amazed group before walking back towards Harry. Clapping him on the back, Neville pushed Harry forward so that he could start his testing.

"Alright Harry, I do believe that it is your turn to show us your skills." Godric smiled at him and motioned for him to come forward. Harry sighed in resignation and started the process. It wasn't long before he was asked to show then his animagus form. Harry truly grinned before transforming into a large black panther. Harry saw that his father and Sirius looked immensely proud of him. Looking back at Neville, he smiled as a panther before transforming seamlessly into his second form. All of the people in the room gaped at the teen that had managed to do a seamless transition to a form that was not even remotely related to. Before them stood a majestic phoenix. What was interesting was that Harry was a pure black on his body and his wings were solid white. The Founders and everyone else except Merlin and Neville gaped at the boy.

"Well done Mr. Potter. It's been a very long time since a phoenix of this species has come into existence." Everyone looked to Merlin, expecting an answer to his statement. Even Harry and Neville were curious as to what Harry's form was.

"Sir, Neville and I looked everywhere and in thousands of books, but we couldn't find anything about my form." Harry sat on the edge of the table, knowing that he would need it.

"My dear boy, the phoenix is called a Librae, which is the plural form of Libra, meaning balance." Neville cut Merlin off with another question.

"Isn't that also the name of the zodiacs?" Merlin looked at Neville and smiled at him.

"Yes, it is, but for some reason or another, the phoenix is referred to as Librae, even when not in the plural sense. Don't ask, I do not know why. But as I was saying, the Librae are extremely rare and I never would have thought that it would be an animagus form. There's a reason that you and Neville weren't able to find any information on them. Librae haven't been seen since I roamed the Earth 1,500 years ago. I understand that the Librae Phoenix only appears when there is great turmoil on the Earth that has a possible chance of destroying the world. Librae have the same healing powers for their tears like a regular phoenix except that only one drop in the mouth of a mortally wounded person can it heal all their wounds. Librae can travel much like Hedwig-" The white phoenix flashed in, startling the others," and Fawkes can. Hello Hedwig dear, could you transform to your human form so that you can tell them more information?"

Hedwig flew low over their heads before transforming to her human form beside Harry. Since everyone was looking in his direction they stared as Harry was focused on writing and drawing in a notebook, making sure he wrote down all the information that Merlin was saying. Harry glanced up when Hedwig placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up, startled and blushed hen he saw that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" Harry looked at the people who were looking at him curiously. Salazar walked over to Harry and carefully took the notebook from his hands. Flipping back a page or two, he read through the notes, raising his eyebrow at some of them.

"Very well done, Harry, you are very much like my wife in that aspect. I would like to see some of your other research if you do not mind." Harry smiled up at the Founder and shook his head no. Salazar turned towards the others, looking at Harry for permission.

"Go ahead." Harry smiled and relaxed, knowing that he was going to create something interesting.

"It appears that Harry has been taking notes while we have been talking to him. I have a hard time reading some of it, since it appears that he writes in a combination of three or more languages." Harry laughed, interrupting Salazar.

"It's nothing special, it just makes it that much harder for people to understand my notes and steal my ideas. Since I trust you all, I give you a secret. My more important notes are written in a combination of Japanese, Parceltongue, and Gobbledygook."

Salazar handed back his notebook and everyone gathered around. Harry swung his legs over to the other side of the table so that he was in the center and everyone could see what he was talking about. Harry placed down the notebook and everyone looked at the page that he was talking about. Harry brought out another plain notebook from his satchel. He placed it open so that the first page the new one would the page that held the information about the Librae.

_Lingua Scripta_. Harry waved his hand over the notes that he had written and then waved it over the blank page. _Anglicanus_

Everyone watched as the blank page started filing up with notes that look identical to the other, but only written in English. Harry looked proudly at the notebooks. It wasn't long before someone asked the question that he knew was coming.

"Harry, there isn't a language spell like this that I know. Where did you find it?" Lily asked her son. Harry smirked and grinned at them.

"I didn't find it anywhere. I made the spell last year." Lily looked shocked and then proud.

"I'm so proud of you dear! Creating your own spells before you've even taken your O.W.L.S. How does it work?" Harry smiled and explained how it worked.

"As you know, I have been doing Master level Arithmancy since third year, so it didn't take very long before I was able to put together a few spells that I need. The Written Tongue Spell is a translation spell that I devised in case I had run across a book that I needed, but didn't have the time to read in the original language. I tell you, Severus has the most interesting books, but they are written in some of the weirdest languages. So, I created this spell so that I could easily translate something. I'm glad that I hade stayed with the Goblins, they taught me how to taken down the Copyright Charm temporarily so now I can copy any book that I want in it's entirety."

"I understand that, but Parceltongue cannot be translated into English unless written by the hand of a Parcelmouth." Salazar looked at Harry curiously. Harry laughed and grinned smugly.

"Ah, but you see, there is a catch to using the spell. In order the spell to work correctly and translate to the desired language, one must be able to read and write the languages that it is to be translated from. So since only you, Tom Riddle, and I can read and write Parceltongue, therefore my notes are practically non-translatable. " Everyone looked at Harry shocked, but then it change to pride.

"Harry, I'm so proud of you. I had hoped my baby would be smart, but you are down right genius. I'm surprised that you didn't get into Ravenclaw." Harry laughed and his eyes glazed over, recalling his sorting.

"_Hmm, difficult. VERY difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" _

"_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin."_

"_Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No?"_

"_Please, please. Anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin."_

"_Well if you're sure, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" (HPSS)_

Harry looked at the others who were standing there gaping at him.

"You were supposed to in Slytherin. There hasn't been a Slytherin in the family, ever. Don't look at me like that Harry, no matter what house you went into, I still am very proud of you." James smiled at his son. Harry let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Actually, I talked with the Sorting Hat later on and he told me something else. The reason I was so difficult was that I was suited for all of the houses. He said that Slytherin and Gryffindor were the ones that I would thrive the best in. So I had to choose between the two. " The Founders themselves looked amazed while Merlin just smiled knowingly.

A very soft clearing of the throat had everyone turning to look at Hedwig.

"As much as I am enjoying this conversation. I cannot hold this form for longer periods of time. So, what is it that you wanted me to explain?" Hedwig looked over to Merlin and he nodded.

"We are discussing the Librae Phoenix. Do you have any thoughts to add? I told them about the name and the healing tears, but I wasn't able to get much further." Hedwig looked shocked before looking at Merlin curiously.

"What brought about this conversation?" Hedwig looked over at Harry, who had a sheepish expression. "What have you managed to do now?"

"Harry has managed to attain a phoenix animagus form." Harry sat back on the table, only to jump off of it, transforming in midair. Hedwig recoiled in shock, not knowing how it was possible.

"That's not possible." Harry transformed back and sat on the table with his notebook in his hand, ready to take notes. "The last Librae to fly on Earth was during the Great Wars during your time Merlin. There has never been another needed for the wars have not been destructive enough. What I do know is that the Librae have never been an animagus before. They were born from the joining of a Shadow Phoenix and a White Phoenix. These two species are notorious for have extreme dislike for the other. Only in times of need are they to produce a single Librae egg in which it hatches within a week of being laid. I do not understand why you have a Librae animagus form, but you have been blessed. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"How am I to travel from place to place? Merlin was about to mention that before we got sidetracked." Hedwig nodded her head and sat on the edge of the table, before ruffling Harry's hair affectionately.

"Unlike most phoenix's you are able to travel through shadows. The only other Phoenix that is able to do that is the Shadow Phoenix. All you have to do is fly straight through a shadow and think of exactly where you want to be at that moment." Harry nodded and placed his pen and notebook on the table. Harry stood up and swiftly transformed into his phoenix form. Hedwig gasped, even knowing that he was one, it still was amazing to actually see. She understood now why the Greater One had given her information while she was dead. It was so that Harry could receive it at the time that he was meant to. Harry flew around the group, looking for a shadow that he could travel to and from. He spotted the shadow of the table and dove for it. As soon as he reached it, he could he the cool caress that it provided. With a single thought, Harry launched himself out of Blaine's shadow and startled his poor mate. Harry flew back at the table and landed softly beside it.

"Harry, wait." Neville walked over to the magnificent Phoenix and stared thoughtfully at his torso. In the exact same spots where Blaine marked him, were two silver circles that shone brightly against his black feathers. Neville touched them lightly and backed off. The others could see what he was seeing, but they didn't understand why he stopped Harry from transforming. Harry transformed back so that he was sitting directly in front of Neville and beside Hedwig.

"What's up Nev?" Harry cocked his head to the side, much like a bird would that is curious.

"Your bond marks show on your form." Harry looked at Neville curiously, not understand at what he was talking about. Neville sighed in frustration. "When we were flying before we came here, you didn't have those marks on your form. It seems that the only scars to show on your phoenix form is the ones that show that you are claimed."

"Interesting. Well, that's not such a bad thing." Harry smiled at Neville and then over at Blaine who stood beside his parents. "Thank you Hedwig for telling us more about the Librae. You can change back now if you want."

Hedwig nodded her head gracefully before shifting back into her natural form. With a flash of light, she disappeared from the room. Harry looked at Merlin before sighing.

"Well, I would really like to get on with the testing so that we can eat dinner." Harry nodded at his mother, knowing that she was the one to test them on the Charms section.

Another hour passed by and all the teens had been thoroughly tested of their knowledge, which was right around seventh year. Only Damien was slightly behind. Now came the part that all the others had been waiting for. Neville was to go first, showing off his Patronus. Everyone stood behind Neville, allowing him to call forth his animal. Neville closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Expecto Patronum!_ Neville's large sheepdog, Shaggy, playfully bound out from the end of his wand and grew in size. All were surprised when the dog walked up to Neville, showing that the dog's head was level with Neville's chest. Shaggy was still the bright gold color from when Harry's Prongs had butted noses with it. Neville reached up and scratched behind the Patroni's ear.

"Impossible." Merlin muttered under his breath. Neville turned to look at him and grinned cheekily.

"Well, Harry started it. So blame it on the one who does the impossible as a hobby." Neville managed to dodge out of the way when Harry ran at him. Neville swiftly changed into his bear form and mockingly bowed at Harry. Shaggy, Neville's Patronus, snuck up behind Harry and butted him hard enough that he fell over. Harry shifted again, throwing everyone off at the size of his form. He hadn't of had the chance to show them his last form, but he was going to now. Where Harry stood was a very tall and regal white stag. Everyone was startled when someone let out a whoop and pranced around happily.

"I win Lily! Pay up my lovely wife! Mr. Shadow is still going to be called Mr. Prongslet, Just so the Mr. Prongs can confuse everyone." James held out his hand and counted as Lily placed a hundred Galleons on his palm. Lily looked at her son and smiled.

"Sorry dear, we had placed that bet right after you were born." (haha! Bad pun! I didn't realize it until I was about to post it)

Harry tossed his head and snorted. His eyes were the same as his other forms, one each of their respective colors. Harry glanced over at Neville before charging at him. Neville tried to dodge out of the fast stag's way quickly. Harry shifted to his panther form and tackled the bear on his back. Neville transformed back in surprise. Harry crouched over Neville and stared down at him with a devilish cat grin. Neville tried to roll out of the way, but Harry was faster. One very wet tongue was dragged up his face. Harry darted away, transforming back while laughing. Neville wiped off his face with a look of disgust.

"That was just nasty Harry and you know it." Harry just laughed at Neville and helped the teen up off the floor.

"Yes, but you still love me anyway." Harry replied cheekily.

"Alright you two, Harry still has yet to show us his Patroni." Harry clapped Neville on the back before turning to face the opposite direction. Shaggy stood beside him, sitting calmly like a dog would, if he were real. Harry focused on the image of him finally meeting his parents and Sirius. The other memory that joined the group was of Blaine crouched above him, protecting him from Neville's rage. He took a deep breath before uttering the incantation.

_Expecto Patronum_. One massive shape flew from his wand and split into four large shapes. The first was a very recognizable Prongs, but he stood much taller than previously. The head reached right under Harry's chin and the antlers reached high up another foot and a half if not more. The next shape was of a large Grim, Padfoot, the same size a Shaggy, reaching the chest height. The third, Moony, was slightly smaller, only reaching about waist level. The fourth one completely threw Harry for a loop. It was a massive Black Panther that was just as large as Padfoot. It only took a second before Harry realized that the memory of Blaine protecting him was the same Black Panther. He blushed heavily and patted Prongs on the nose. All four of the Patroni were a bright gold. Each of the animals bowed low to him before crowding around, all wanting attention. Harry held up his hand to stall them. Turning back around, Harry could feel the Patroni stand beside him.

"Dad, I would like you to meet Prongs, my first Patronus." The large stag bowed deeply towards the one that he was created after. Harry looked at his father and could see the tears that were running down his face. He knew that it was a great honor for someone to have a Patronus, but knowing that it was created in the memory of him, he couldn't hold back the happiness that he felt.

"Sirius, meet Padfoot, my second Patronus." The Grim bowed low to the man that looked just as emotional as Harry's dad.

"Dad, Sirius, Meet Moony, my third Patronus." The wolf bowed its head at them, showing that he recognized who they are.

Harry rubbed his hands on his the tops of his pants, and faced Blaine nervously.

"Blaine, my mate, meet the newest Patroni." The large panther stalked towards him, the Panther walked around him, casually sniffing, before rearing up onto its back legs. It stood high enough that it's face was even with Blaine's and licked from chin to forehead. Harry looked shocked before letting out a small giggle. Blaine stood there with a gold stripe up his face, it quickly faded away, but it was still funny. Blaine took one look at Harry before narrowing his eyes. Shifting into his animagus form, he looked dwarfed compared to the massive Patronus beside him. Blaine took a running leap and tackled Harry. The teen shifted quickly enough that he was able to run away before he landed on his back. Blaine took chase, with the Patronus following behind. To everyone else, it was like a massive chase between panthers. Blaine leaped forward and tackled Harry on the back, pinning the small male under him.

A rumbling purr signified that Blaine was laughing. The larger Patronus tackled both, causing the males to be pinned underneath it. A low growl from Harry had the Patronus up off of them. They could hear everyone in the room laughing at the two of them. Blaine lay down beside Harry and pinned the younger male with a paw over the back. He proceeded to clean Harry's head with his pink tongue. Apparently, the Patronus decided to do the same thing. Within a few minutes, Harry had the hair on front of his head spiked up and golden spots all over his back and head. A flash startled them out of their cleaning. James and Sirius stood in front of them with a camera and evil grins. Harry shifted back and was covered in golden spots on his body. Another flash and Harry had taken off after the two, calling out expletives in Parceltongue and Gobbledygook. Salazar was doubled over in laughter and Godric was holding onto him crying tears of laughter. Where Salazar had understood Harry while he was yelling in Parceltongue, Godric could understand Harry yelling in Gobbledygook. Apparently Harry had run out of expletive in those languages, so he switched to another, more beautiful language. Everyone looked surprised and then that's when Qwin and James started laughing. Lily blushed as deep red, hearing those words from her son.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK! Where in the world did you learn such language young man?" The three stopped running, looking at Lily in surprise. Harry looked down, ashamed, but then curious.

"How did you know what I was saying? I was speaking in Sindarin*."

Lily looked startled that she got called out and then she looked over at James desperately. James didn't see her look, but stared at Harry in concern.

"Harry, didn't Professor Dumbledore explain your heritage? Nevermind, that was a dumb question. Of course he didn't. What about the Goblins, they should have said something." Harry gave one look at his dad that showed that clearly he didn't understand what he was saying. James gave out a low growl and tugged at his short hair. Lily walked over to her husband, rubbing his shoulders to calm him down.

"Darling, is there any place that we can talk together?" Lily looked at her son that was already walking towards the door. Everyone followed behind him, most wondering what the Potters had to say about their heritage. Once everyone was in the hallway, Harry switched the rooms to the house. He opened the door and walked through, not stopping so that everyone could marvel at the size of the room. The group quickly followed after him, wondering what he was headed for. Harry opened a massive door that lead to a room that essentially was the entertainment room. The pureblooded wizards looked at everything muggle like it was alien while the others smiled at the technology. Harry went to sit on a large and plush armchair, but Blaine managed to sit down first so that Harry sat on his lap. Although Harry was tall, he was still a lot skinnier that he should have been. The Goblin's helped to get him at the correct weight for him, but he was built like a swimmer. Harry smiled at Blaine's antics and sat sideways so that he could lean on him, but both could see everyone easily.

"Harry, I'm assuming that Dumbledore didn't tell you anything about your upcoming inheritance and your heritage. But what confuses me is that the Goblins should have said something. They knew about our heritage, why didn't they say anything?" James looked as his son seriously, wanting to know the answers.

"Well, truth be told, we actually never did a blood heritage check. It was a test of my magic and the blocks that were on it. We didn't think to actually test my blood for anything else. I'm guessing that they wanted to wait until right before I turn seventeen since that's when I would come into my blood inheritance." Harry leaned on his side, making it easier for Blaine to wrap his arms around his waist.

"Alright, dear, we understand. There's something that your father and I have to tell you. Don't be mad, we only told a few people and I have a feeling that Sirius and Remus were not able to mention it at all. You see, you won't be getting your blood inheritance when you're seventeen, but when you're sixteen. The thing is, your father and I didn't know about each other until we married. Luckily for us, we are soulmates, so there were no problems." Lily looked at James for support.

"Son, what we are trying to tell you, is that on the night you turn sixteen, your inheritance will come through. Unlike most of the people, your mother and I aren't actually human." Harry sat up, staring at them in shock. The others in the room looked surprised, not expecting that.

"Are you saying that I am not human, but will turn into a creature?" James threw back his head and laughed.

"Good lord no, it's actually a very good thing. See, when I turned sixteen, I came into my inheritance, which my father told me that it was a high possibility that it would surface in me since my mother had the gene also. What I didn't expect was that Lily was full-blooded." James looked to Lily, letting her continue where he left off.

"When I turned sixteen, I never went through the process that your father did, but all the different glamour's had dropped. I look very much the same, but still different. You see, my parents had not told me that I was not their child. They had found me very much like Petunia had found you. I was barely a year old when they found me on their doorstep. The day that the glamour's dropped was also the day I was visited by my biological parents. They explained to me that they had to give me up in order to preserve the line, and for my safety. They had many enemies at the time and couldn't afford to lose their only daughter." Harry looked at his mother, afraid to know what he was going to turn into.

"What am I?" Harry tucked his head into Blaine's neck, inhaling his mate's scent to comfort him. Harry was pulled from his mate's arm and into his mothers.

"Hush, _ion nin*_ ~my son~, everything is alright." Harry hugged his mother, letting her warmth fill his heart. He loved that Mrs. Weasley was like his second mother, but nothing beat this hug that he had craved since a child. "I understand that you are afraid, but don't. There is nothing to be afraid of. Alright?"

Harry nodded and pulled back from his mother. Harry knew that if he focused, he could see straight through their glamour's, but he wanted them to tell him what they were. "Harry, I want you to understand what I am going to tell you. The reason why both your father and I can understand Sindarin is because both of us are High Elves."

Many gasps sounded throughout the room, but a sharp cry had everyone stare at Sirius in horror. Sirius had fallen out of his chair and was clasping his head in pain. He arched his back as a spasm hit him and he let out a low moan. Sirius rolled onto his stomach and lay face down on the cool floor. James and Harry ran over to the man and turned him over. Sirius looked up at Harry, his eyes showing guilt and shame. A small trickle of blood ran from his nose. With a quick cleaning charm, Sirius was back in to normal, hugging Harry to death. He muttered indistinctly, but every few words were sorry, Dumbledore, tried, and Elf. Everyone calmed back down, and Harry was once again in Blaine's lap.

"So, you are saying that because Mum is a full-blooded elf and you are an elf by family genes, that I will be an elf too?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded at her son. "Yes, what will happen on your sixteenth birthday is that the elf blood will essentially take over your human heritage. I won't lie and say that it is painless. Most likely, you'll be in a severe amount of pain."

Harry just shrugged. "I'm not so sure, I've been under the Cruciatus from Voldemort."

Lily and Kayla both gasped and looked at Harry horrified. They knew that he had fought with Voldemort in his fourth year, but they didn't know that he had been under the Cruciatus. Blaine's arms tightened around his mate.

"It's okay, it's done with. Mum, you said that your biological parents came and visited you on your sixteenth birthday. What are they like? And why is it that they gave you up to protect the line? What line?" Harry studied his mother, looking for the answer.

"You see dear, that's one of the more important parts of your heritage. When your father and I got married and found out about each other, we looked into his past, to see where the elven heritage came from. I believe that your something great grandfather was the Chief Captain of the Royal Guard of the High Elfs. At that time, he was the most well known High Elf, other than the Royal Line. He fell in love with your great grandmother, whom was the original Potter. It was because of him that the direct Potter line was not lost, as he took her name to keep the centuries old name from falling to the indirect lines. My biological parents had known that I was marrying James, because he was my mate, but they were thrilled to have found out that he was from Evander's line. Your great grandfather gave up his immortality so that he could live with your great grandmother. My mother and father are to this day, the King and Queen of the Royal High Elfs." Lily watched as Harry's jaw dropped in surprise.

**(I'm sure you didn't see that coming .^_^. Sorry, couldn't resist :P)**

"You're kidding, right?" Lily smiled at her son, but shook her head. "I think I might just faint again."

Blaine chuckled and Harry buried his face in his neck.

"You have to understand something Harry. I may be the crowned Princess, but you are the next male heir to the throne. Meaning that one-day, you will be the King. I cannot take it, since I am the only child they had. Because both of your mates are not of the elven race, they would not be kings, but they would be your Consorts. Although they are not kings, with the title of Consort, most Elves would still refer to them as Lord. We never had the chance to introduce you my parents, and after you were born, we went right into hiding. I'm sure they know what the press has said, but when we return, we shall introduce you correctly. Since you never met, your crown was not made. When we died, we sought out the forgers here, and had them craft you a crown. So that we could have one in remembrance of our heritage."

"I understand. I may not like the fact that I will be the King of an entire race, but I know that I can be a good one, at least with you all to help me. Sirius, Neville, you know how I feel about this, is this the right thing?" Harry looked over at Neville and Sirius, both knowing his position on equality.

"Pup, think of it as this. You might be the king of the elven race, but you can still treat everyone the same as you had before. Get to know the regular people and not just the nobles. Be yourself and everyone will love you just for that." Sirius smiled at his godson and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Padfoot, Nev." Harry smiled at them before looking at Lily curiously.

"Although I do have a question. If this world is technically not real, then how is it that you are able to have something forged?" Lily looked at her son and blinked. Merlin chuckled, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Dear boy, think of it like this. Imagine the Earth before there were cars and electronics, or when it was still bountiful. Now take that and place it where we are. Essentially, we are in a pocket dimension, an entire Earth copied for the souls that were taken by magic. This is the world. You can think of it as the world before humans, and now place all the animals before they were extinct and hunted. This is a place that was built specifically for those who died and were magical. It's a complicated mess of explanations that I am sure that would boggle your mind. Just know this. What is here, it used to be there." Harry blinked at Merlin and nodded his head, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"How did it get here, though?" Harry cocked his head to the side, trying to think of the answer, but still asking it.

"No one knows, and the people that first got here, even before me do not know." Merlin smiled at the boy, knowing he would try to figure it out.

"Thank you, Merlin." The old wizard smiled and nodded his head. Harry turned to his father and continued to ask questions.

"Alright, I know that I am going to go through the inheritance, but what about the twins? Are they going to get the same Elven characteristics?" Lily coughed lightly before crying and burying herself in James' arms. James expression went from happy to dark in seconds. The twins looked at Lily and James, knowing the conversation that was going to take place. Kristine went over to her parents and crawled into their embrace, while Joanna crawled up into Blaine and Harry's laps. She circled her arms around Harry's waist and buried herself in both of their arms.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" Harry held onto his younger sister, trying to keep himself calm. Neville looked back and forth between the two groups, wondering what was going to happen. If anyone bothered to look at Kayla and Qwin, they would have seen angry, but solemn looks. Blaine and Damien sort of knew what had happened, but they left it to the Potters to explain. Sirius, looked just as confused as his godson.

James held onto his daughter and wife, but looked at his son gravely. "High Elves have a natural immortality and most of the time, the Killing Curse doesn't effect us like normal humans. It takes an extreme amount of hatred and power to kill one of our kinds. The only other time that we are weak is when we are in the womb of the mother. Our immortality can be easily compromised, if something were to happen."

Harry looked horrified, knowing what his father was going to say. "When Dumbledore told us of the Prophesy, we feared that not only you were going to be taken from us, but possibly the twins, who were only a few weeks along. The night that Voldemort came, he killed me first. Lily stood in front of your crib to protect you. I know that you can see what happens next. When Voldemort killed your mother, he also killed the twins. They were at their weakest point in the stage of pregnancy. When Lily and I both got here, we did tests upon tests to see if the twins would be born all right. They lived, as you can see, but the Killing Curse had taken away their chance to become a High Elf. In order for them to have the immortality that would rival ours, we had them turned, thanks to Kayla and Qwin. Both offered to help when they heard of our plight. Officially, the twins are both our daughters and theirs. Luckily for us though, the twins can be considered a born vampire, since they were turned at the age of one and not after two. Harry?"

Harry had carefully stood up, placing Joanna in Blaine's lap. He took one look at his parents before calmly talking. "I have to go."

Harry ran out of the room before anyone could follow.

* * *

- On Earth, One Hour After Harry Left, Remus -

"Ariea! Calm down! For God's sake, you have been ranting for the past hour, which is not going to help anyone. So sit down, relax, and let me explain." Ariea looked at the seemingly calm collected man, who was flushed with anger. She nodded her head and sat down in the large living room that held the two other vampires. Jason had left almost immediately after Harry did.

"Where is my prodigy, Mr. Lupin?" Remus chuckled.

"Ms. Ariea, I do not think that Harry would call himself your prodigy or any kind of genius. He just loves to learn as much as he can. Call me Remus, or Moony, please." The three vampires raised their eyebrow at the nickname.

"Moony?" Serien asked.

Remus laughed, "It's a name that I had been bestowed upon because of my condition by three others of our group while during Hogwarts. We were called the Marauders."

"I do believe that I have heard of the Marauders, Remus." It was this time that Remus raised an eyebrow. "I have my sources."

"Well, you can call me either, I do not mind." Remus looked at Ariea. "Harry was correct when he said that he was going to the Veil. I believe that we are on the same page, knowing that the Veil is the same one that resides in the Department of Mysteries in the British Ministry of Magic. Although it has been about a week or so since my mate had fallen through, I have done as much research into the Veil as possible. What I have concluded is that the Veil acts like the Limbo or a Dimension pocket for those that are magical. It is the same concept as copying a certain land mass and hiding it within a pocket dimension. Only, it is the whole world that was copy. I cannot say who created it, as I can't find that anywhere. I do know that the only way to travel back and forth between the two is to have the _Animus Familiarus_ Bond that Harry has with Hedwig. A pure white phoenix that rose from the ashes of love and tears. He will return, there is no doubt about it. I just do not know when."

Ariea looked relieved, and then annoyed. "Well when he gets back, I am going to ream his ass."

Remus just chuckled, "Have at it. If you would like, all three of you are invited to stay as long as you like. We have plenty of rooms. I know that this is my cub's house, but I am sure that he wouldn't mind."

"That is very kind of you Remus. If you don't mind, I think I will take you up on that offer. I hear that the Potter Library is quite extensive and I would like to take a peek at what there is. Do you think that Mr. Potter would mind if I did?" Serien smiled kindly at Remus.

"Go ahead, I know that I have been looking forward to looking through these myself." Remus grinned and then it turned to a grimace. The three vampires looked at him worried. Remus grabbed his head in pain, very much like Sirius had. He convulsed and fell to the floor, almost screaming with the pain. He collapsed with the three vampires gathered beside him.

"Remus, are you alright? Do I need to call a Healer?" Remus groaned and looked at them before silently crying.

"My cub, my poor cub, how could he do this? DAMN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Remus collapsed, with Ariea calling for a Healer on her cell phone.

**AN: I know, most horrible place to leave off. Don't worry, I will have another chapter here soon. I would say that I am on a roll and can't stop writing. Which is a good thing for you guys. Please, REVIEW and let me know what you think. I love to hear your opinions and if there are any questions. I promise to explain why Remus reacted why he did and why Sirius didn't.**

***Sindarin and anything remotely Lord of the Ring-esk is all J.R.R Tolkien, not mine.**

**Love you My Lovely Reviewers, Cookies for all!**

**Soccer**


	11. Dragon Lords

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter: **11**

Chapter Title: **Dragon Lords**

Chapter Word Count: **3,815**

Story Word Count: **77,786**

_Sss…Parceltongue…Sss_

**Mind Speech**

_Spells/Writing_

~Other Languages~

**I've reached 100 reviews, 31,000 hits…**

**Sorry that it is so short, I was stuck at one part for the longest time.**

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been extremely busy with my college and the final exams are upon me. I've done two already and have two more to go. Wish me luck, cause for each A, ya'll get two chapters and for each B, you get one. It's a win-win situation. Just leave a review and one of the chapters can be dedicated to you. **

It had been a month already, since Harry and Neville went into the Veil. The time was quickly approaching Harry's birthday, for it was less than a day away. Both Harry and Neville had picked up right where they left off and continued training under the supervision of all the adults, the Founders, and Merlin. During this month, the relationship between Blaine and Harry had picked up. The day after Harry's birthday was the day that they were set to bond officially, which was less than a month away.. The Founders had set up a schedule of the different classes that he would learn each day. Every third day, was the day that they were to study CoMC and Stealth. CoMC would entail of them having Hedwig transport them to areas that housed a certain creature. Helga had them stay with reptiles and dragons until Harry's birthday, wanting to see what kind of abilities he gained. Harry had kept his promise to Helga and brought along his trunk for the out-of-time room and its glass tanks. The first creatures that they had studied were the Dragon Lords, the highest of command in the dragon hierarchy. That was one experience that no one would ever forget.

****Flashback****

"Alright gentlemen, settle down. Welcome to your first class of Care of Magical Creatures. Today, I will be going over some of the things that we need to know before we get going." Helga smiled at her four students, knowing that they would enjoy the lesson.

"We're going somewhere?" Neville looked at the Founder curiously.

"Yes, dearie, we are. Let me get started with the rules first, and then I'll tell you where we are going. First rule is that no one, under any circumstances, is to hurt any creatures we might come across, even if they attack us first. We are to use Stunning charms or the Immobulus Charm. Second, if you can talk to a creature, you must respect them. Harry dear, I'm hoping that when you turn sixteen that we will get one of your abilities to be Beast Speech. Third, if we are to get them to agree to return to Earth, I will need everyone's help in getting them in Harry's tanks. I think that that was it. Now, for the lesson of the day, we are going to study Dragon Lords!" Helga smiled at the confused looks.

"Yes, yes, they are not on Earth any longer, so they would not need a reason to teach about them. The Dragon Lords are of course what they sound like. The Dragon Lords are essentially the ruling body of all dragons. As such, we must treat them with great respect." Helga paused at Damien's hand.

"Professor, are we going to see these dragons?" Helga smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Bravo Damien! Yes, we are going to see each creature that we talk about. Hedwig?" The white phoenix burst into the room and settled on Harry's shoulder. "Are you still willing to take us there, dear?"

**Yes**. Harry relayed the message to Helga, who smiled brilliantly.

"Harry dear, can you go get your trunk for us now?" Harry nodded his head before running up to his room. It wasn't long before he returned with his satchel.

"Alright everyone, gather around, you know what to do." Hedwig jumped into the air and flashed them away.

Hedwig flashed them into a large valley that was surrounded by mountains. In the valley below them, they could see a massive amount of large dragons. Hedwig stayed on Harry's shoulder, to make sure that everything was all right. Helga turned to her students to start he lecture on the Dragon Lords. It had been around ten minutes of lecturing before the largest dragon started to approach them.

_Sss… Trespassers! How dare you enter our lands! …Sss_

Harry jumped in surprise, not expecting him to understand what the Dragon Lord was saying. The Dragon Lord caught the movement and stared at Harry.

_Sss… A White Phoenix, how long it has been since I've seen one of your kinds. Dear Lady, what is it that brings you to our lands? …Sss_

**My Human companions are here studying your kind as part of their training. The one whose shoulder I am sitting on is my bonded and he has a great destiny to uphold, for he is the Lightning Child and the Child from the Vampire's Prophesy. Both him and the others are training to head back to Earth to fight a war for the equality of all races.**

_Sss… The child from the Prophesy of Old. How interesting. What it is that makes this war so special from all the others? …Sss_

**This is war is the war that could make the world thrive with peace between races or it shall make the world perish. Harry dear, could you transform into your secondary form please. I shall perch on your mates shoulder.** Harry nodded at Hedwig and she flew off to perch on Blaine's shoulder. Harry took off his satchel and laid it gently on the ground. Harry backed away a couple of steps before quickly transforming into the Librae Phoenix. The Dragon Lord seemed to suck in air at the shock of seeing a Librae Phoenix. Harry flew above everyone's head and down the valley, trilling a song that made the other Dragon Lords look up. Harry trilled a song of peace, but he could hear the shocked exclamations of his animagus form. Harry turned around and landed again, transforming before everyone. Other Dragon Lords had followed the phoenix, curious as to where he went. When they saw that the Librae had turned back into a human, they were shocked. The first Dragon Lord looked at the human, surveying him. Hedwig flew back over onto his shoulder.

_Sss… Tell your bonded that he has been blessed by the Great One. …Sss_

_Sss… That is very kind of you, sir. ...Sss_

_Sss… A Speaker! I haven't talked to one of your kind for over a thousand years. You are a blessed child, to be the child of the Prophesy of Old, and to the many gifts you have received. …Sss_

_Sss… Gifts they may be, sir, but they came at very high price. If I had a choice, I would have chosen to keep my parents. The current Dark Lord, who claims himself as the heir of Slytherin, took them from me as a baby. He has done the foulest things to non-magicals, claiming that Salazar would want him to purge the world of them and muggleborns. After my mother sacrificed her life for me, the Killing Curse rebounded back onto him, leaving me with this scar and a mind connection to him. I see every person he kills, every person that he puts under the Cruciatus. My home life wasn't any better. Everyone in the family, most especially my Uncle, abused me. Because of him, I am unpure for my mates. Gifts come at too high of a price that I would gladly return, sir. …Sss_

Harry could feel the anger in the air at his predicament. Many of the dragons were yelling in protest at the Dark Lord and at his relatives. Blaine was quickly behind Harry, causing Hedwig to jump off his shoulder and land on Neville's. Blaine couldn't tell what exactly had upset his mate, but he wanted to comfort him anyway.

"It's alright Harry, I'm here for you." Harry smiled at his mate and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Blaine, you're always there for me. All three of you are. Neville, you're my brother, and Damien, though we hardly know each other, you will be my brother also." Both of other teens smiled at him.

_Sss… Prophesy Child, this is your mate? …Sss_

_Sss… This is one of my mates, I have yet to find the other, who is much older than both of us. …Sss_

_Sss… You have been assigned two mates? You are a powerful child. Ask your mate this for me, if you please. ...Sss_ Harry nodded his head.

_Sss… You might be assigned to the Prophesy Child, but I shall judge your worthiness. Even though your mate is unpure by the hands of a relative, would you still consider him yours? …Sss_

"He wanted me to ask you something, I shall quote him. 'You might be assigned to the Prophesy Child, but I shall judge your worthiness. Even though your mate is unpure by the hands of a relative, would you still consider him yours?'" Harry looked at his mate, wanting to know the answer. Blaine smiled at him, to ease his fears. Looking directly at the Dragon Lord, Blaine spoke with Harry translating for him.

_Sss… My mate may be unpure, but that does not mean that I love him any less. I see him as mine and I am his. We are equal to each other and that's what matters. No matter what would happen to him, I will love him no less. I may not be worthy in your eyes, but I care more about what he thinks than you do, no offense. …Sss_ The Dragon Lord threw its head back and roared. He looked back at the two, laughter rumbling through the valley.

_Sss… I like him, Prophesy Child, keep him close, for there are not many like him. I, Longwei of the Dragon Lords, bestow upon you both the blessings of the Dragon Lords. Wherever you may go, any dragon that knows this symbol will help you to the best of their abilities. …Sss _The Dragon Lord took a deep breath before breathing onto both Harry and Blaine. They watched in amazement a tattoo formed itself around their non-dominant wrist. The image was of a small dragon that wrapped itself around the wrist, it's head stopping to rest right on top. The little dragon was a bright gold color and the eyes were a beautiful blue. It winked at them both before falling asleep. Harry and Blaine bowed in thanks at the gift they were given.

_Sss… Thank you very much for your gift; both of us are honored by your blessings. …Sss_

_Sss… You are welcome, child. Now, what may I call you? …Sss _Harry laughed and smiled at the Dragon Lord.

_Sss… You may call me Harry, if you wish. What may I call you in return? …Sss _

_Sss…A very strong name, for a human, but I do not wish to call you by that. I shall give a name with meaning to the dragons, if you would allow me? You may call me Longwei …Sss_

_Sss.. I would be honored if you bestowed a name upon me. What do you have in mind? …Sss_

_Sss… Before I give you a name, I must know something. What happened to the Pendragon line? Last we heard of it, Arthur Pendragon had just become king. …Sss_

_Sss… I do not know what happened to the line, but I could ask Merlin for you if you would like me to. …Sss _The Dragon Lord looked sharply at Harry.

_Sss… You know Merlin? …Sss_

_Sss… Yes, he is mentoring the others and I before we return back to Earth. ….Sss_

_Sss… Then could you bring him here for me? …Sss_

Hedwig jumped off of Neville's shoulder and flashed away. It was a few moments before she returned with the other adults and Merlin. Merlin looked at Harry, wanting to know what this was about.

"Sir, Longwei would like to enquire about what happened to the Pendragon line." Merlin looked gravely at the Dragon Lords.

"Harry, please translate for me." The teen nodded and turned to the Dragon Lord to tell him what Merlin was saying.

_Sss… The Pendragon line fell when Arthur did. When he was killed, he had not given an heir to the throne, so the line of the Pendragons died when he did. …Sss_

_Sss… Thank you, child. I understand what has become of the Pendragons. …Sss_

"He thanks you for telling him." Merlin nodded at Harry before turning his attention back to the Dragon Lord. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. This time, the Dragon Lord spoke to the other Dragon Lords, in an older tongue that Harry could not understand. He looked over at Salazar, who looked just as confused.

"You can't understand it either?" Harry asked him.

"No, I can't. It's just like the language is an older dialect of Parceltongue."

_Sss… That it is, young Master Slytherin. It is the original Parceltongue that is now only spoken between the Dragon Lords. …Sss._

"Ah, I see. Thank you for clearing that up. He says that I was correct that it was the original Parceltongue that only the Dragon Lords now speak." The others nodded in fascination. The Dragon Lord turned to Harry and began speaking. This time, Salazar was translating for the others.

_Sss… Prophesy Child, for that is what you are. I have talked with the other Dragon Lords, and we have decided that no other name would suit you better. I, Longwei of the Dragon Lords, bestow upon you the name of Pendragon. Since the line has once again died out, we believe that you now are suited for this title. …Sss _

Harry heard Salazar translate up until the point where the Dragon Lord said the name Pendragon before he choked in shock. The sharp inhale of surprise caused the others to look at Salazar in confusion. Merlin seemed to be the only one who understood what happened.

"Harry, accept, for it is the highest honor that could be bestowed upon you and your family." Harry nodded at Merlin.

_Sss… I, Harry James Potter-Black, accept the name of Pendragon, given to me by the Dragon Lords. Thank you for this gift. …Sss_

Harry smiled at the Dragon Lords before turning to the anxiously waiting people.

"Longwei and the other Dragon Lords have given me a name. They decided that I am best suited for the name Pendragon." Anyone that understood the significance of the name that Harry was given inhaled sharply in shock. Harry smiled, understanding that the name Pendragon was given to him, but not understanding the mechanics behind it.

"Harry, do you understand the importance behind this? Do you know how the Pendragon name that Uther and Arthur used, how it came to be?" Harry shook his head no. Merlin looked at Harry gravely, knowing that his lack of knowledge in the subject was because the Hogwarts teacher only taught the Goblin Wars.

"Before Uther was born, the family came upon the name of Pendragon because the Dragon Lords had bestowed the name upon their family, which were of the Royal Line. When Arthur died, he did not have a son to continue the name of Pendragon. Therefore, Harry, you could legally go by the name of Pendragon, since it was bestowed upon you. I remember Arthur knowing that he was going to die soon, so he put all that he could into the first vaults of Gringotts. He told the Goblins that anyone who came into the Banks, claiming to be a Pendragon must show the mark of the Dragon Lords and the mark of the Pendragon. You must decide now if you are to change you name legally. Announce it the same way that you would a magical oath." Harry nodded his head and looked at the Dragon Lord Longwei.

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, accept the name of Pendragon bestowed upon me by Longwei of the Dragon Lords. From now until death, I shall be called Harry James Potter-Black Pendragon by the blessings of Magic. So mote it be." A bright golden light enveloped Harry, showing that Magic accepted his request. As he was glowing a bright gold, Blaine jumped aside in time to miss being engulfed by the flames from Longwei. The light itself turned a bright white and flashed before Harry was revealed to everyone. Harry's appearance had not appeared to change at the first glance. Then, Harry brought his hand up to his neck, showing that the snake tattoo was gone, replaced by a bright golden dragon that looked just like the one on his wrist, but its head rested right on his Adam's apple, biting it's own tail. Upon the dragon's head was silver crown adorned with diamonds. The other noticeable change was that Harry received a single stripe of color in his hair. On the right side of his head was a pure gold stripe of hair. Harry conjured a mirror to look at it properly. The difference was that the hair itself was made of gold, but it felt like real hair and was the same weight.

Harry turned his attention to the group of people that were staring at him in amazement. Lily ran to Harry and engulfed him into a hug, which he struggled to get out. "Mum! I need to breathe!"

Meanwhile, Lily was rambling on and on about how proud she was that her son was gifted with such blessings. Harry looked at his father and godfather, pleading with his eyes for them to rescue him. They were no help, since they were currently staring at him with shocked expressions. Harry gave up on the two and turned his pleading gaze onto his mate. Blaine chuckled and lightly pulled Lily away from Harry. Lily smiled a bright smile at her son and walked back over to the others. Blaine slipped in behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist to rest his chin on Harry's shoulder. Longwei rumbled slightly, catching everyone's attention. Salazar continued to translate for the others so they could understand the conversation.

_Sss… Young Pendragon, what plans o you have for the future?...ssS_

_Sss… I do not know. I do want to bond with my mate while I'm here and to train for the upcoming battle. Lady Ravenclaw gave me the estimate that it would be five years time here and only a week in the real world. I want to try and create alliances with the races…ssS_

_Sss… Then you shall have my help. I do not know of the others, but I shall join you in your quest for equality…ssS_

_Sss… You do not need to help, not that I do not appreciate it. I do not want you to have to leave this sanctuary to fight in a war…ssS_

_Sss… Young Pendragon, such an honorable person you are. I desire to return to Earth with you to aid in the destruction of this Dark Lord and help create equality between all races…ssS_

_Sss… Your help is greatly appreciated. What is it you wish to do? You can stay here until we are ready to leave or you can make use of my out-of-time room…ssS_

_Sss… What is this out-of-time room in which you speak. It sounds fascinating…ssS_

_Sss… I don't really know the logistics of the spells, but essentially it is a set of glass tanks of multiple sizes that can be adapted to any environment that you so desire. I can grab one of the larger one so that you may have a very large area to occupy…ssS_

_Sss… May I see these glass tanks? I would like to see what I would be living in for the next five years…ssS_

_Sss… Sure! I would not mind at all. If any of the other would like to come with, they are welcome to. The other humans with me have been in them already, but they most likely will tag along just out of curiosity…ssS_

Harry kneeled down onto the ground and pulled his satchel over his head. Placing the bag on the ground, he opened the flaps to find the pocket that contained his trunk. Expanding it, Harry tapped opened the lid and slid down the slide that popped into existence. It was only a few seconds before a large glass case about two feet by three feet floating up from the top of the trunk. Harry followed behind, climbing up the ladder. Once the empty glass tank was settled on the grass, Harry kneeled down beside it and the other humans gathered around him to place their hands on his shoulder.

Recognizing what they were doing, Longwei touched his snout to Salazar's back and extended his tail and wings so that the others could touch him and be carried along. With a hiss from Longwei, Harry placed his finger on the small docking square and prepared himself. It was a split-second before everyone landed in a massive area that had tall snowy mountains with massive caves in front of them. Behind them was a massive forest that extended for as long as they could see. The Dragon Lords took off into the air, startling the humans around them. With roars of joy, the Dragon Lords settled in the habitats. Longwei watched the other before tuning towards Harry and the others.

_Sss… Young Pendragon, it is decided. We shall stay here. You and your family are welcome to visit any time that you desire. Thank you for your generosity and the ofer you have given us. It has been many years since I have roamed the Earth and desire to see the sights and the beauty once again. If you need me, just holler and I shall come…ssS_

With that, Longwei took off into the air and disappeared into a massive cave near the top of the mountain. Harry smiled at the others and had them grasp his shoulders before transporting them back to the now empty clearing. Harry carefully floated the glass tank down into the trunk and slid down the slide with Blaine following. Placing the large tank on an empty spot on the shelf below the tank with the Snidgets, Harry stared at the massive tank and its occupants. He could see the tall mountains and the expansive forest, but on the far side of the tank was a beach and ocean with a small island. Harry could faintly see some of the blue tinted Dragon Lords flying around that area. He smiled to himself and then smiled up at Blaine who was leaning against the doorjamb of the room. Harry pecked Blaine on the lips before climbing out of the trunk, his mate following behind.

Shrinking the trunk and placing it back into his satchel, Harry stood with the others, staring at the empty valley below them. Hedwig flew up above Harry's head and held her tail out for everyone. Once they all had a hold of her tail, she flashed them back to the room. From then on, Harry made sure that he befriended any of the other species that came along.

****END FLASHBACK****

Harry sighed and returned to the essay that the Founders had assigned them for homework.

**A/N: What would you like to see next? I can d more creatures, or I can have some classes. Maybe even skip ahead to Harry's birthday. Let me know!**

**Please Review!**

**~Soccer**


	12. AN

I'm sorry that this is not an update, and to all those faithful followers who have waited so long to read more. I've been so busy with life that it got put on hold.

So, here's this notice that I am going to work on another chapter for you and post it on/before Feb. 10.

You have my permission to spam the crap out of my email and inbox with angry letters if it's not up by Feb. 10..

So, nudge me along on that day if it's not posted.. ^.^

I wanted to thank you all who have favorite this story. It's great to get reviews and favorites like this. Please keep reading, I will never abandon this story if I cant help it. It'll just take a bit to get the updates.

Much Love,

SoccerQueen237

The real chapter will be replaced with this when I have it written


	13. Basilisk Lesson

Story Title: **Living My Life: Harry's Beginning**

Chapter: **12**

Chapter Title: **Basilisk Lesson**

Chapter Word Count: **2,248**

Story Word Count: **80,030**

_Sss…Parceltongue…Sss_

**Mind Speech**

_Spells/Writing_

~Other Languages~

**I wanted to say that thank you for your patience in this long awaited chapter. I planned on posting it last night, but things happened that I couldn't.. ergo pulling a double shift at work and then no internet.**

**So, this chapter is small, because I wanted to get this part out to you. I believe that what I'm going to do is have smaller chapters but try and post often for you. I'll start making set dates to have them up. Each new chapter will be about a new species… Not all just creatures either ;-) **

**The small chapters will end with Harry's Birthday. They'll start to become a lot longer than these small ones.. I know… Im calling these small, when they aren't.. but I like to make my chapters around 8-10k per. **

**Thanks for all the support and the patience with my hectic life.. Enjoy!**

**Oh, just as a "warning"… Im currently writing an actual book, which is well over halfway completed. So if my writing is different than before, sounds better, this is the reason why.**

The morning rose and Harry was aroused from his sleep by the sun peeking through the window. A warm body lay next to his in the massive bed that lay in the center of the tree in his room. Harry snuggled closer to the warm body and was just about to doze when the other stirred awake from their sleep. Blaine's breathing changed and his blue eyes opened. Harry popped himself on his elbow to look at his mate. It still surprised him at how easily he accepted the situation. He never would have thought in a million years that any of this would have happened to him. One thing that the Dursley's had done, was instilled the notion that he did not deserve any type of love.

Blaine, sensing the dark thoughts of his mate, pulled Harry closer to him. Snapping from his thoughts, Harry smiled to himself, knowing that the Dursley's were wrong. Harry pulled away from Blaine and sat up in the tree bed. He rolled off the side and stood up. Blaine sat and watched, as his mate got ready for the day. Grabbing his wand, Tempus, and found that they had an hour before they had to meet for their class of the morning, Care of Magical Creatures.

So far, all of the teens could agree that it was the favorite, since it was extremely hands on. Ever since the previous meeting with the Dragon Lords, all of the teens could not wait to know what laid ahead for them in that class. no amount of coaxing could get Helga to spill the lesson plans. Even the other Founders were unsure of her plans, but one thing was sure, everyone jn the household would be attending these lessons.

Blaine grinned at a fully dressed Harry, whom was flushed from embarrassment because Blaine had been watching him dress. Rolling from the bed, Blaine groaned at the stiffness of his muscles. The previous day consisted of DADA and Potions. Dressing as fast as possible, Blaine followed Harry to the sandy floor and down to the kitchens. It wasn't long before others joined the two mates. Harry was already halfway through cooking breakfast, giving everyone at least a half hour to enjoy, before their excitement that was sure to happen.

By now, Harry knew that it was easier to carry his satchel around instead of leaving it in his room. He carried his trunk in there as well since it seemed that he would be in need of it for every class so far. The only one that he hadn't needed it for, was Charms. By the time the last fork was placed down, which belonged to Helga to torture everyone, all the occupants in the room were on the edge of their seats. Helga laughed jovially and waved her hand, as sending all the dishes to wash themselves. The teens dashed out of the room and sped towards the designated room. By the time the adults walked into the room, the teens were prepared for their lecture.

Helga walked slowly to the front of the room, knowing that it would cause the teens to be more restless than they already were. She smiled at the restless teens and they relaxed knowing that their lesson would soon commence.

"Good morning class. I'm sure that you have anxiously waited for this class. Today, we are going to talk about Basilisks."

Harry perked up, knowing that this was as creature that he didn't know much about due to the lack of information available in his time. It would have been easier on all of them in his second year of this type of information was known, but it had been forgotten over time.

"What is a Basilisk?" Helga asked, knowing that she would get the typical answers, which were still correct.

"A Basilisk is a snake that can live up to thousand of years. Known mostly as the king of snakes, it prefers a solitary lifestyle instead of living with others. Though they are known to gather in large areas during mating season, to find their mates. After mating and the eggs are laid, usually the males fertilize the eggs before leaving. Then, the females gather the eggs into a pouch that is on the breast, slithering off to their own territory. There are occasions of large families and the ones that have mated, they gather into one large area, staying together as one massive group. The studies that have been recorded on these groups have yielded results showing that the number of hatchlings to survive is almost 100 percent. That, and the magic of the Basilisk is higher, therefore, their aging is immensely slower than that of a solitary Basilisk." Harry paused to take a breath, unknowing of the amazed stares he was receiving.

"The only known cases of these groups revolve around the Royal Basilisk. Not much is known per se about the Royal Basilisk, other than that one can tell of it's bloodline because of the red marking on the forehead, denoting the royal bloodline. I do know that the Basilisks that hail from the bloodline are able to control their petrification abilities. Also, they are able to reverse their effects if one was to not be killed, but petrified instead. Their venom is ten times stronger than a normal Basilisk. Normally, a person is unable to be healed from their venom, even with phoenix tears, only normal basilisk venom are the chances higher of survival by phoenix tears. The only time that a person is able to survive is if they are a Parcelmouth, due to the genetics having an antibody to all snake-like venoms. The only known weakness of a normal Basilisk is the cry of a rooster. Royal Basilisks on the other hand, the only way to kill them is with a weapon forged by the goblins, as their weapons are the only ones that can pierce the magical hides. In addition, the goblin blades take in what can only make them stronger. So, when a Royal Basilisk or a normal Basilisk is killed with a goblin blade, the blade itself becomes imbued with properties from the body of the Basilisk, such as the magic and venom." He paused, thinking.

"A Basilisk is very rare, as their eggs must be incubated underneath a toad. The most common misconception is that it is a chicken egg, when in reality it is a regular snake egg, or a Basilisk egg. The eggs themselves when first laid are in reality, the same size as a chicken's egg, which gives reason to the misconception in the first place. That's pretty much all that I can think of on Basilisks."

Harry withdrew from his glazed look, only to see the amazed and startled looks he was receiving from the others. Helga had sat down on the top of the desk that she was using, a defeated and amazed look on her face. Even Salazar looked impressed.

"What?" Harry questioned.

Merlin chuckled, "Dear boy, do you realize that you are probably the only person to really know enough about Basilisks to be considered an expert. You knew even more than what I knew. Possibly even more than Salazar."

Harry turned a bright red and everyone turned to look at Salazar, to confirm Merlin's point. To their surprise, Merlin was correct, as Salazar looked shocked and was nodding his head. Harry let his head drop to the table and he groaned. The others switched back to staring at him. Harry turned his head, only to find Blaine staring at him, a proud look on his face. Harry flushed and buried his head in his arms.

"Well," Helga clapped her hands together, "it seems that Harry gave the entire lecture I had planned to do, and moreso. Does everyone know how to block the gaze of a Basilisk?"

"There is no way to completely block it. The only way that you can survive its deadly gaze is to see the reflection." Damien smiled, happy to know that much.

"Actually, there is a way to block it." All eyes swiveled over to Harry, who held up a pair of glasses in his hand. Salazar was the first to take the object from his hand, examining it thoroughly. Harry rolled his eyes at the man and was beginning his explanation, though Neville interjected before he could get a word out.

"Is this in reaction to the Chamber incident?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Exactly, I wanted to make sure that if there was ever a threat again, I would be prepared for it. Though, I never thought that it would be used in this manner. I was bored over the summer after second year, and developed this. It took a fair few tries, but I got it to work."

Neville got an odd expression on his face. "How do you know that they worked?"

Looking away, "Well, I actually used the eyes, which unless in a specific mirrored container, can be just as dangerous as when the Basilisk is alive. Only difference is that it can no longer kill, and the period for petrification is only five minutes. It wears off. I found that out by accident. But, I know because I tested them until they were correct. Don't worry, there are no side effects from that, except that I have an extremely high tolerance to petrification of any type."

Lily and James both looked like they wanted to scold him for something so dangerous, but it seemed that he knew what he was doing. Also, they weren't sure if he'd be able to handle a scolding like that. So they just gave him a worried look, to which he just smiled shyly and gave an apologetic look.

"Fascinating." All the attention turned to Salazar. "Theses are magnificent! I wish that I had these when I had Sylvia. Speaking of Sylvia…"

Salazar handed the glasses back to Harry. _Sss… She's of the Royal Bloodline. I hadn't known that, I just figured that all the females had the red marking. I am unsure of how high her standing was, or whom she belonged to, but she was my familiar. She chose me…ssS_

_Sss… I know she did, don't worry about that. As for the red marking, she is of the High-Blood. Or as we would call it, the Royal blood. She essentially was the next successor to rule the Basilisks…ssS_

Salazar's eyed widened. _Sss.. So this means that her venom runs through your veins?...ssS _

_Sss… Yess… In realitly, because her venom and blood run through mine, I am her son. It's the magic, the reason that I can do more than just speak Parceltongue, I can read write and cast spells. In essence, I am part Basilisk and part Phoenix…ssS_

A cough interrupted, "As much as it is interesting to listen to hissing, its hard to understand the conversation. So please, for those of us who don't have a talented tongue, enlighten us."

Harry laughed as well as Salazar, knowing that Sirius was being serious for once.

"He was asking me about Sylvia. He was inquiring about her. In essence, because her venom and blood run through my veins after I was bitten, I am her son. It's odd, I know, but I'm essentially partial Basilisk and Phoenix. He wanted me to confirm hi suspicion. Sylvia of what they call the High-Blood of the Royal Basilisk."

Many of the people in the room gasped or cried out in surprise. Lily rushed over to her son to pull him into a hug. "Oh my boy. Are you okay?"

Harry patted her awkwardly on the back. "I'm perfectly fine mum, actually both of those aspects make it easy for me to accomplish more. Since Basilisks and Phoenix are essentially enemies, each one only is enhanced within me, not warring. I believe that if I weren't a Parcelmouth, then there would have more dire consequences. Currently, I'm stronger than ever because of it, so I'm not worried about it too much. Only difference is that any creature can sense the two of the creatures within me, making them friendly because of the Phoenix, but wary because of the Basilisk. It's a love-hate relationship. I promise, I am perfectly fine."

Lily nodded and kissed Harry on the head, causing him to smile slightly, feeling light because he had a mother that would fret over him. Helga drew the attention back to the front of the room.

"Harry, since you gave us that excellent lecture, I am sure that we are ready to visit one of the breeding grounds. Its at a time that they are after breeding so we are not in much danger. Harry, would you be able to supply us with the special glasses?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I can, give me one second."

Helga continued on while Harry started to transfigure the Basilisk glasses. "When Harry is done with these, Hedwig has agreed to take us once again. Harry dear, I do have a question. How do you know so much about the Basilisks?"

Pausing, Harry grinned, "Goblins."

That would be the only answer they would receive from him. About ten minutes later, he was finished, distributing them out. "Hedwig?"

The beautiful white phoenix flashed in, trilling happily. Everyone gathered their glasses and belongings before taking ahold of one another. Hedwig grabbed onto Harry's shirt and they all disappeared in a flash of white.

**That's it for the moment. Sorry, this is as much as I could write for the day.. My brain is shot after having a test and a quiz in my Korean and Mandarin classes. ^.^ **

**I'll update again soon, I promise I won't leave you hanging for too long on this, as I have the next part thought out.. Tomorrow is a light day, I should be able to write you a decent amount.**

**Til' tomorrow,**

**Soccer**


End file.
